Pegasus Soars the Skies
by Terah Nightwind
Summary: The end has come...
1. Amazon Trio! Arrival of the enemy!

Pegasus Soars the Skies

The circus was back in town! But it was a different Circus, called the 'Dead Moon Circus'. They said they performed for beautiful dreamers. Goten looked at an advertisement in the paper, and his eyes got big. 

"Wow! A Circus! Hey Gohan, will you take me? Please?! I've always wanted to go to a circus! Do you think they'll have acrobats?" He asked. Gohan smiled.

"Sure." He said, only answering the acrobat question. Goten smiled.

"You'll take me?! Yay! You're the best big brother in the whole world!" He shouted, hugging him. Gohan sweat-dropped. 

"Um…sure…" He said in defeat.

In the circus, the freaks were laughing.

"We'll catch Pegasus for sure now!" One said.

"There's no way they'll figure us out!" Another said.

"I hear the Trio is going after him." Said a third. A voice boomed over the circus.

"Quiet fools!" They bowed, and podiums lowered them. The podiums returned, without the freaks. 

"Amazon Trio, show yourselves!" It said. Two men and a woman stood there, bowing.

"Yes Zirconia?" The one with spiky pink hair asked. A puff of revealed an old woman. She looked at them.

"This city is full of dreamers. I want you to go out and find Pegasus!" She said. The Three bowed again.

At the bar.

"Look at this one." The blonde one with the red bandanna said.

"Oh surely you're kidding me Tigers Eye. She's much better." The one who spoke earlier said.

"Oh yea? She doesn't look like a good choice to me Hawks Eye!" He yelled. The Third sighed, and picked up a picture. 

"How about him?" She asked. The two grabbed for it, and looked. They laughed.

"He looks like a wimp Fish Eye." Tiger Eye said.

"You honestly think Pegasus would be in there?" Hawks Eye asked. Fish Eye scoffed at them, and took the picture.

"Yes, I do. Now if you boys will excuse me…" She said, and left, leaving the picture behind. The two kept laughing. Hawks Eye held onto Tiger Eye for support, and Tiger Eye pounded the table. The picture was Gohan.

The last class bell rang, and Gohan walked out, and ran into Videl.

"So, when do I get those flying lessons?" She asked. He sighed.

"Look, my little brother wants to go to the Dead Moon Circus, so I've got to take him tonight. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure thing. That circus gives me the creeps." She said. Gohan nodded.

"There's something bad about it…" He told her.

"Yea." She answered, as Gohan floated up.

"I'd better go…" He said and flew off, activating his Great Saiyaman outfit. 

Fish Eye stood near Gohan's home, and waited for him. He landed. Fish Eye smiled.

"1…!" She began, but what ever was coming out of the ground, went back in as soon as she saw two others were in the house. She growled silently. Gohan turned, feeling something evil near by. He shrugged it off and went in.

"Darn!" She said, stamping her foot. She returned to the circus to re-group.

Hawks Eye looked up to see Fish Eye walk in.

"Well, how was it?" He asked.

"I didn't get to look." She said sadly. Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye laughed. Fish Eye drank her martini.

"I'll get to see it!" She shouted.

"Of course you will Fish Eye…in about a hundred years!" Hawks Eye said laughing. Tigers Eye laughed again. She growled, and ended up slapping them both, shutting them up. She stormed out. 

"What was that about?" Tigers Eye asked.

Fish Eye arrived after dark, as soon as everyone got back from the Circus. Everyone in the Son house went to bed.

"This is my chance…" She thought. Gohan lay in bed snoring loudly. Fish Eye used a feather and tickled his nose. He snorted but didn't wake up. She tried again. This time he sneezed and woke up. She laughed.

"1!" A board came from the floor behind him.

"2!" His wrists and ankles were held down by steel clamps.

"3!!" A pink mirror came out of his body. He then passed out. Fish Eye smiled and stuck her head into the mirror, causing him to yell in pain. ChiChi and Goten ran up to see what was going on. They saw Fish Eye.

"Let's see…his dad coming back, world peace, his mom to stop drilling him in school…but no Pegasus!" She whined, pulling her head out. Goten ran at her, punching her in the gut. The Mirror returned to Gohan. Using magic, Fish Eye illuminated her shadow. 

"My darling Remlis, Danko!" She shouted and left. A monster came. Goten gasped and stood back. The…thing lifted Gohan into the air, and was about to kill him. ChiChi kicked in the back, and Goten punched its gut. It began to crack. It shattered like a mirror, and Gohan fell unharmed. 

Two shadowy female figures sat in a tree outside Gohan's window. They had an unusual hairstyle.

"I guess we weren't needed." The smaller one said.

"I guess they can handle it. But let's keep our guard up Lady…" The bigger one said. The vanished.

At the Circus.

Zirconia wasn't happy.

"Fish Eye you failed me!" She bellowed. Fish Eye cringed.

"But I'm feeling generous today…" Fish Eye bowed.

"Thank you Zirconia…" She said and left.

At the Bar.

"I call dibs on the next target." Tigers Eye said, and picked up a picture.

"This one looks good…" 

It was Videl…


	2. Protect the dreamer! The Soldiers appear...

Pegasus Soars the Skies __

In the circus, the freaks were laughing.

"Did you hear Fisheye failed in her mission?" One asked. 

"I know. Tigers Eye is going now."

"He'll never make it!" Another chimed in. They kept laughing, when that voice boomed over the circus.

"Be quiet fools!" Zirconia shouted. The freaks bowed and the podiums lowered and returned without them.

"Amazon Trio, step forward!" She said. The three walked forward.

"Yes Grandmaster?" Hawks Eye asked. Zirconia was silent a moment. Fish Eye trembled. She just knew Zirconia would yell at her failure. She thought about what went wrong…

…"Let's see…his dad coming back, world peace, his mom to stop drilling him in school…but no Pegasus!" She whined, pulling her head out. Goten ran at her, punching her in the gut. The Mirror returned to Gohan. Using magic, Fish Eye illuminated her shadow. 

"My darling Remlis, Danko!" She shouted and left. A monster came. Goten gasped and stood back. The…thing lifted Gohan into the air, and was about to kill him. ChiChi kicked in the back, and Goten punched its gut. It began to crack. It shattered like a mirror, and Gohan fell unharmed…

"Fish Eye you failed me, didn't you? You failed in capturing Pegasus." Zirconia said. Fish Eye gulped.

"Y…yes…" She said in a shaky voice. Zirconia would have destroyed her, when Tigers Eye stepped forward, holding his whip.

"Grandmaster, might I have a word?" He asked. Zirconia looked at him.

"Speak." She stated solemnly. 

"We have found our next target Grandmaster. I am sure we'll capture Pegasus this time…" He said…

At Orange Star High…

A new student walked into the room.

"Class, I would like to introduce Miss Serena Tsukino." The teacher said. What a sight! She wore a large pink button up coat, and a red skirt, with pink tennis shoes. And her hair! Two buns with long pigtails streaming from each! Gohan got a good look, and thought back, wondering where he had seen that hair before…

…Two shadowy female figures sat in a tree outside Gohan's window. They had an unusual hairstyle.

"I guess we weren't needed." The smaller one said.

"I guess they can handle it. But let's keep our guard up Lady…" The bigger one said. They vanished…

"Yea. She looks like that strange girl…" He muttered. Videl looked at him, then at her.

~ She's strange…I mean look at that hair! ~ Videl thought. Serena took a seat behind Gohan.

~ That circus is back…So Pegasus is in danger again yet…we don't know where he is… ~ Serena thought to herself…

For the most part, the day was uneventful, until Gym. Serena watched as they played baseball.

~ Gohan seems so different… ~ She thought to herself. She sighed and watched on. Gohan hit the ball out of the area. Videl sighed.

"I'll get it…" She said, and went looking. Serena got a bad feeling, and went to help. Videl looked through bushes, when a rather handsome guy walked up, holding the ball.

"Excuse me Miss. Did you lose this?" He asked. Videl blushed.

"Well…yes actually." She said. The man smiled, and cracked a whip. A cloth fell infront of him, and when it raised, it was Tigers Eye! Videl stepped back.

"1!" A board came up behind her.

"2!" Her wrists and ankels were locked in place.

"3!" A mirror came out. Tigers Eye went to look in it, but was stopped by a voice.

"Stop right there, and return that beautiful dream! A girls dream is sacred, not something opened to the public! For love and Justice, I am a pretty suited fighter in a sailor suit! I am Super Sailor Moon!" The voice said.

"And I'm Super Sailor Mini Moon!" A cute voice rung out. Four more figures stepped out, each in a sailor uniform.

"A planet far up in the sky is my guardian deity... the soldier of sky...Sailor Uranus!" 

"A planet with the sea of sand is my guardian deity... the soldier of embrace...Sailor Neptune!" 

"A planet floating in time and space is my guardian deity... the soldier of revolution...Sailor Pluto!" 

"I am the Soldier of Death, the great fighter Sailor Saturn!"

"So in the name of the moon…"

"In the name of Uranus…"

"In the name of Neptune…"

"In the name of Pluto…"

"In the name of Saturn…"

"And the Moon of the future…!"

"We punish you!" They all said together. Tigers Eye smiled, and summoned a monster.

"Come forth, Pooka-chan!" He commanded. The Balloon lady appeared. Tigers Eye left, without looking at the mirror. Pooka-chan blew herself up and flew at Sailor Mini Moon. When everyone got a good look at what happened, Sailor Moon was standing there, being asphyxiated (A.N- For those out there who don't know, Asphyxiated mean suffocated).

"Princess!" Uranus shouted. Sailor Moon dropped to her knees. She was turning blue. 

"Serena!" Neptune yelled.

"Sailor Moon!" Saturn shouted.

"My queen!" Pluto called.

"Mommy! Mommy, no! You can't die, or I won't be born!" Mini Moon shouted at Sailor Moon. Gohan ran up.

"I'll be…all right…" She softly said, and fell back, not breathing.

"MOMMY!" Mini Moon screamed. Pooka-chan flew towards Mini Moon, who jumped away.

"I Punish you, in the name of the Moon of the Future! Please Pegasus, be with me not just in dreams, but in body! Moon Gorgeous…Meditation!" She called out. Pooka-chan shattered like a mirror. The Outers ran to the fallen soldier. Mini Moon returned Videl's dream mirror. The Outers, even Uranus, were crying. They were sure Sailor Moon was dead.

"Our future…"

"The Crystal Utopia…"

"Now…we have lost…" Saturn set her large Glaive down. She placed her hands on Sailor Moon, and shut her eyes. A purple glow came from the Soldier of Death, and entered Sailor Moon's body. Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes. Gohan blinked. Mini Moon looked at him.

"This is a war. A war for the beautiful dreams of us all…" She said. The Girls walked off, with Uranus carrying Moon in her arms.

"A war?" Gohan asked.

The Trio sat in the bar. Tigers Eye sighed in defeat. 

"Oh well. Looks like I get the next target…" Hawks Eye said, and took a picture. It was ChiChi…(Uh-oh!)


	3. Pegasus Revealed! A big surprise for all...

Pegasus Revealed __

Pegasus Revealed!

A big surprise for all!

Gohan sat in his room studying. Well, he was trying to study. But he thought about those female fighters.

…"This is a war. A war for the beautiful dreams of us all…So stay out of it boy!" She said. The Girls walked off, with Uranus carrying Moon in her arms.

"A war?" Gohan asked…

~ This is really strange. Dad I wish you were here to help me… ~ Gohan thought. Then there was a knock on the door. He walked downstairs to see who it was, and there was the new girl, Serena! She politely bowed before Chichi and walked in.

"Your son said he'd help me with some school work…" She explained. Chichi just sort of glared at her.

"Look missy, if you're even thinking of trying to date my Gohan…!" Chichi started. Serena blinked.

"I don't want to date him. I've already got a boyfriend." Serena informed her. 

"Um, hey Serena. How'd you get here…?" He wondered. She blinked, and seemed worried, and searched for an answer.

"Um…uh…ya see…! Oh! My…cousin Rini Um…brought me here…uh, yea!" She stammered quickly. Gohan blinked.

In the Circus, the freaks were chatting amongst themselves.

"Hawks Eye is trying his luck today!" One said.

"I know! But is Tigers Eye, and Fish Eye haven't had any luck, then how's he gonna get Pegasus?" Another asked. One laughed.

"He might not!" A third said. The kept messing around, and laughing when Zirconia told them to be silent. They bowed and vanished. Zirconia appeared, and wasn't happy.

"Amazon Trio, show yourselves NOW!" She raged. The three timidly stepped forward.

"Amazon Trio, you have failed me twice! Now explain to me why!" She demanded. Hawks Eye stepped forward.

"Please Grandmaster. One last chance. I'm certain we'll catch Pegasus now!" He said. 

"Very well. ONE last chance…" She informed them. The three left, and giggling was heard. 

"You know what to do…" Zirconia said. The giggling vanished.

Serena was having a really hard time with her math work.

"Okay, one last time…" Gohan said. Serena chewed her pencil, when Chichi walked back in.

"Why don't you take a break, and have a snack?" She asked, realizing Serena wasn't understanding the math. Serena looked up. Her eyes got big and glossy.

"Food…!" She whimpered, and grabbed an apple, shoving it in her mouth and eating, much like Goku had done. When she realized Chichi, Gohan, and Goten were staring at her, she swallowed.

"What? I didn't eat them ALL! I left you one each!" She protested. They blinked. She was strange. There was a knock at the door. Serena stopped eating, getting a bad feeling again. She excused herself to the bathroom, as Chichi answered the door. A strange man stepped inside.

"Just who are you?!" Chichi demanded. The man smiled.

"Me? I am Hawks Eye, and you have something I want to see Ma'am." He said. Dark waves of energy struck Gohan knocking him out. Hawks Eye kicked Chichi outside, and walked towards her.

"1!" A board up behind her.

"2!" Her wrists and ankles were clamped down.

"3!" A mirror came out. Hawks Eye went to look at it, but something hit him and knocked him over.

"You guys just do NOT learn, do you?!" A female voice called. Hawks Eye looked up. 

"Don't you know, that like a young girl, a woman's dream shouldn't be revealed?! I don't know WHO you think you're messing with, but I will punish you! For love and justice, I am a pretty suited fighter Super Sailor Moon! And the name of the Moon…" She said.

"And the Moon of the future!" Another voice rang out.

"We punish you!" They said. Moon reached out, grabbed the glowing discus, and returned it to her forehead. Hawks Eye smiled.

"My Remlis Tenko!" He said. Tenko (The monster that used the chains and the clock bombs in the ep. With the story with the Pegasus) Tenko chained up Moon and Mini Moon. Goten watched the whole thing. Hawks Eye looked in the mirror, causing Chichi to yell in pain. Goten got really scared.

"Mom!!" He cried. A golden light burst from him, and Pegasus stood behind Hawks Eye, as the mirror returned. His horn glowed and destroyed the chains. Moon stood, and took her own Kalaida Moon Scope. Pegasus's horn glowed again.

"Moon…Gorgeous…Meditation!" The monster shattered. Hawks Eye scoffed, and left through his warp. Chichi fell to the ground, and Goten ran over.

"Mom, are you all right?" He asked. She didn't move. Moon walked over.

"The removal of her Mirror for that amount of time was to tremendous for her…" She said, cupping her hands. A crystal formed.

"Moon Crystal Healing, activation!" She called, healing Chichi, and vanished.

Hawks Eye never returned to the circus tent, but watched the whole thing. 

"So the boy has Pegasus…" He thought and smiled.


	4. Break up! Serena transforms!

Pegasus Soars the Skies!

Serena sat in Darien's apartment.

"You did good in the last couple of battles Serena." He said. Serena seemed miffed. She looked at him growling.

"Where WERE you!? I was nearly killed by the Balloon Lady! Darien, how could you do that to me!" She demanded. Darien looked at the ceiling.

"I was studying for my entrance exam into an American college. Isn't that great? I'll be a doctor & support us when we get married." He said, blowing off the question. Serena growled. 

"Darien, if you don't answer my question, I'm leaving!" She shouted. Darien smiled at her, not taking it seriously.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow for our date?" He asked. Serena stood and walked to the door.

"Good-bye Darien. As far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell and stay down there!" (Note- I don't think he'd last a day there…) She told him. Darien stood.

"You can't walk out on me!" He said. Serena faced him, her hand on the doorknob. 

"Sure I can! I don't care anymore!" She said.

"What about Rini?!" He asked.

"I'll find someone else…" She whispered and ran out.

Gohan was training for the tournament with Goten. Suddenly, Serena ran up crying. She must've run all night. No one brought her and it would take a long time to run here. Goten also saw her and flew over.

"Serena…?" He asked. Serena was practically in shock at what she did. Goten blinked.

"I don't think she's okay Gohan." He said to his brother. Gohan walked over to the blonde girl.

"Serena, snap out of it!" He said, shaking her. Serena grabbed his hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't…let him…get me." She whimpered, tears in her eyes. She looked helpless. Like a scared bunny.

"What happened? Who's 'He'?" Goten asked her.

"My boyfriend Darien…I broke up with him. I can't go home, he'll find me. He won't know I'm here. Please, can I stay with you? I'm scared." She whined. 

"Think Mom'll let her Gohan?" Goten asked. Gohan lifted her up. The only thing about her not torn or filthy somewhere were her eyes. She must have really been scared. Especially to RUN the whole way!  
"I hope so squirt." He said and ran back to his house.

Hawks Eye decided to confront Goten on his next opportunity.

Gohan opened the door and walked in to change. He was going to take Serena to Bulma's to get fixed up. Chichi walked up.

"Serena, what happened?" She asked. Serena wasn't able to speak.

"Darien…Endymion…Mask…after…kill…" She stammered. (Note- She's saying 'Darien, Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask…he's after me. He might kill me.)

"Something happened with her and her boyfriend and she wants to stay here." He explained. Chichi looked at the girl. Concern filled her face. Then anger. Her Boyfriend was probably abusive. No wonder she looked that way. 

"Of course son." She permitted. 

"Thanks mom. I'm taking her to see Bulma. I'll be back later." He said and walked out the door. Goten followed.

"Hey squirt, do me a favor." Gohan said. Goten looked up at him.

"Sure, what?" He asked.

"Can you ride Nimbus to Bulma's instead of Flying?" He begged.

"Aw, why?!" The boy demanded.

"Because I need to get into my Saiya Man outfit, and people from school might recognize Serena, so I want you to ride Nimbus and keep her on." He explained. 

"Sure! Okay! Then when we get there can I play with Trunks?" He asked. Gohan nodded.

"All right! Nimbus!" Goten called. The cloud answered. Gohan laid Serena on Nimbus. Goten looked worried when she didn't fall through.

"Gohan, if she's a good person, then why was she running from her boyfriend?" He asked. Gohan floated up.

"He was really mean to her. He hit her a lot. That's like me punching Bulma. 

"It's that bad? To bad Serena isn't like that Sailor Moon who saved Mom the other day!" Goten smiled. Gohan nodded. (Note- n.n;; yea… if only…~SHE LOOKS THE SAMEA S SERENA AND SAILOR MOON! BAKA YARO!!!~) The two boys took off.

At Capsule Corp. Gohan landed in the Saiya Man outfit. Nimbus floated down. Bulma looked up at the two boys. And the girl with them.

"Hey guys. Who's she?" Bulma asked. Gohan retracted the outfit and lifted Serena up.

"This is one of my classmates, who got beat up by her boyfriend. Can we heal her here? She's a pretty good kid, I tutor her, and her Boyfriend might find her at my house." Gohan explained. Bulma looked at her.

"Sure thing." She said. Just then a voice came over the P.A system.

"Excuse me Bulma, but a man is here and would like to speak with you." A male voice said. Bulma went inside and Gohan followed, while Goten looked for his friend Trunks. 

"Yes? May I help you?" Bulma asked a man in his twenties. The man smiled.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone. A high school student. I heard you keep records of everyone so maybe I could find her. It's my…um…cousin." He said. Serena had managed to stand up, and could at least say No and yes. Gohan was helping her to one of the room, when the man spotted them and walked over. Serena looked up and gasped, turning pale. Gohan blinked at looked at him. The man took Serena's hand.

"No!" She shouted, and pulled away, falling to the ground. 

"Serena…" He said.

"No! No!! NO!!!" She shrieked at him Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten came out to look.

"Come on Serena. Let's get you home." He said. Serena had tears in her eyes.

"No! D..Darien!" She shouted. 

"Hey, isn't that the name of her loser boyfriend?" Trunks asked.

"Yes!" Serena shouted, and tried getting up. Gohan watched this silently.

"Come on!" He shouted at her, and lifted her up roughly. Serena tried getting him off of her.

"No!" She shouted like a two year old. Gohan grabbed Darien by the shoulders, and prying his hand from Serena.

"Leave my friend alone!" He told him. Darien backhanded him into the ground. Goten gasped. 

"Gohan!" He shouted. Darien threw a rose at Goten, and it slashed his hand.

"OW!" An orb of energy slammed into Darien with the force of an Earthquake.

"How dare you force a girl to choose YOU over friendship and happiness! In the name of Uranus, I won't allow it!"

"A girl is elegant and beautiful! So are their dreams! In the name of Neptune I won't let you hurt her!"

"The future revolves around a beautiful girl's dream of marriage, yet you shatter it like a mirror! In the name of Pluto, I will stop you!"

"Those dead now know the peace of a beautiful maiden. In the name of Saturn, I will destroy you!"

"My life was dependent on you, but no more! In the name of the Moon of the Future I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" 

"Beautiful fighters…"

"Invented by the new era…"

"Protecting the future…"

"And those who have passed on…"

"Have arrived!" They shouted together. Goten smiled.

"Wow! Cool! It's the Sailor Scouts!" He said happily. Gohan helped Serena stand.

"Squirt! Let's go get her somewhere safe!" He shouted. They left with Serena. Darien growled, and then regained his cool seeing Pluto.

"Pluto…remind them of Serena's destiny." He said. Pluto looked down.

"Her destiny…" She began.

"Isn't with you!" A new voice called. Everyone looked up in time to see Saiya Man backhanding Darien. 

"Leave now!" He shouted. Darien stood.

"It's like a friend of mine said… 'The future will and MUST change!' And that applies here too!" He told Darien. Darien looked at Saiya Man.

"Our destiny is older than you!" He told him and slapped him down. Serena stumbled in, able to speak again.

"Stop right there! And leave him alone! I don't know WHO you think you are Darien, but no one makes my destiny! I'll make my own with Love and justice!" She shouted. Goten blinked, thinking the speech sounded familiar. Then he pictured Serena as sailor Moon.

"!!! WOAH! I don't believe it!" He shouted. Everyone stared.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" She called out. (Note- No transformation scene) Super Sailor Moon stood there. Goten smiled.

"I knew it! I knew it was her!" He said happily. Trunks blinked.

"You know Sailor Moon?" He asked. Goten smiled and nodded.

"She's nice and funny and smart and she eats like your dad!" He said. Both Sailor Moon and Vegeta glared at Goten for the eating comment. The scouts and Saiya Man sweat-dropped and the others fell back anime style twitching. Goten laughed. 

"Any way Darien, you're not going to tell me what my destiny is! Rini's still here! So you're out of the picture!" She said taking her weapon out. Darien became Tuxedo Mask, and knocked it out of her hands. He stepped toward Sailor Moon, who kept her hand over her locket. Darien knocked the locket away, turning her back into Serena. Rini picked it up, and opened it.

"Small Lady! You know what to do!" Pluto shouted to the pink haired girl.

"I know! Crisis Power!" She called. She changed into Neo Princess Serenity and blasted Darien with a powerful burst of energy. He kneeled over in pain, as the Outers drew their weapons.

"Space Sword…"

"Submarine…"

"Silence Glaive…"

"Dead…" They began, Darien stood and tried to run. Saiya Man held him in place, by grabbing his ankle.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Darien looked up in horror seeing the attacks ready to fire.

"BLASTER!"

"REFLECTION!"

"SURPRISE!"

"Scream…" They called. He was hit all at once. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Good Riddance…" Vegeta said. Serena smiled and tried standing, but collapsed. She used too much energy. Saiya Man looked at the Scouts who were leaving.

"Aren't you going to help her Ma'am?" He asked. Uranus stopped but didn't face him.

"No Gohan. Our Princess is in good hands. We can't always guard her…" She said and kept on.

"Take care of my mommy!" Mini Moon said and ran out with Saturn. The others vanished.

"Princess?" Trunks wondered. Gohan looked at the unconscious girl.

"She's got a LOT of explaining to do…" He said. Everyone nodded.


	5. Amy? Mina? Now the inners are turning ag...

Gohan had to go train for the upcoming tournament, and Goten was going to help him

Gohan had to go train for the upcoming tournament, and Goten was going to help him. Serena had explained how she became Sailor Moon and told him everything, so there wouldn't be any secrets and he couldn't lose his trust in her.

"Mom! I'm gonna drop Serena off at Bulma's before I train!" Gohan shouted.

"All right!" Chichi said. Serena sat outside sunbathing asleep. Gohan tried thinking of a way to wake her up without getting slapped again. He got an idea.

"Serena…? Hey Serena. Wake up. We're late for class." He whispered. This woke her up. Screaming.

"AH! LUNA!! Why didn't you wake me up! NOW I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She shrieked, jumped up and looked for her stuff. She stopped when she realized Chichi had allowed her a month's leave from school with Gohan. (A.N- The catch was she had to be home schooled.) Serena looked up and saw Gohan laughing hysterically. Serena fumed. 

"Come on. I'm taking you to Bulma's…" He said after he finished laughing. 

"NIMBUS!" Gohan called as the flying cloud came. Serena climbed on, Gohan got into his Great Saiya-man outfit and they headed for Capsule Corp. Serena laughed during the trip.

"This is fun! I can't fly without my butterfly wings! This doesn't take a lot of energy!" She said cheerfully. Gohan looked at her.

"You can fly?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"Yea. As Super Sailor Moon, if I concentrate enough I can summon large transparent Butterfly wings from my energy and I can fly with them! Well…last time I did I was saving the world from total silence and I was dead at the time…" She said. Gohan blinked. He never knew Serena was able to fly. He would have to get her to somehow show him. But she had explained she lost her Super Transformation while saving the world. 

It wasn't safe for Serena to go home or return to Juuban, so with Chichi's permission she moved in. Since Goten could now fly, Serena was given Nimbus to use, though she rarely left the house, and only went to Bulma's. Gohan made the decision just incase Darien came and she was alone. She had Nimbus to escape to Bulma's on. And since Darien apparently had an evil heart, he'd fall through. Serena was grateful.

"Serena?" Gohan asked. Serena looked at him.

"Yea?" 

"Two questions, one, would you like to meet my dad one day? And Two, are you sure you can protect Goten from the Dead Moon?"

"You bet!" She said. Gohan smiled and they descended to Capsule Corp. Serena hopped off Nimbus and stretched. Trunks ran up.

"Hi Gohan, hi Serena!" He said. Serena messed his hair up.

"Hey." She said smiling. It was a treat when Serena came over. She would transform into different forms and tell her story, and show her attacks. Trunks liked hearing about the Daimon Heart Snatchers and how Serena saved the world from total Silence. Vegeta never stayed around when she was over. He got tired of the stories after the 10th time. He locked himself in the gravity chamber the entire time Serena was there. Trunks grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her inside.

"I wanna hear how you saved Sailor Saturn again!" He demanded. Gohan laughed and left.

"…Then I tried as hard as I could to transform into Super Sailor Moon. 'Moon Crisis Power! Moon Crisis Power! Moon! Crisis! Power! Change!' But I couldn't. I began to cry and everyone loaned me their power, even the outers were touched by it. I felt the power and tried one last time, as I heard Saturn say good-bye. 'Moon Crisis Power!' Then the impossible happened. My heart Crystal gave me power to change and I flew into Pharaoh 90 and saved her, bringing her back as an infant. And that's how I saved the world from the Silence!" She said. Trunks was smiling the entire time.

"That's my all time favorite story!" He said happily. Serena bowed like an actress.

"Thank you!" Trunks applauded. Just then a girl with short blue hair and a blonde girl with a red hair ribbon burst in. Serena turned to face them.

"Serena!"

"Serena...!"

"Amy? Mina??" Serena asked. Mina walked over. Trunks watched. Serena stepped back.

"Serena, how could you dump Darien and then attack him!" Mina demanded. Both Serena and Trunks blinked. Did they get their facts mixed up or something? Darien attacked _her_.

"Serena, I suggest you return with us. You must be tired from your battles. Please Serena." Amy told her. Serena forced out a choked laugh.

"Go back with you…? But…But I'm staying here…with Gohan and Chichi and the others!" She said. 

"Now's not a time to be making jokes Serena." Mina stated.

"Darien told us how you turned against him for no reason." Said Amy. Trunks stepped up.

"That loser Darien attacked Serena. My best friends' brother stopped him from hurting her." He told them. Mina and Amy laughed.

"Cute story kid." Mina told him. Serena noticed their eyes. The rims were black with evil energy. 

"Trunks, we've gotta get outta here!" She shouted, grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, with the two sailors following. Serena banged on every door, and finally on the gravity chamber, knowing how pissed Vegeta would be. She kicked it a few times and kept on running. Just as Vegeta stepped out, both Mina and Amy ran into him. He was growling and both girls tried to realize what had just happened. (A.N- RUN FOR YOU LIVES!! HE'S GONNA BLOW!!! ::Runs and dives under a table::) Vegeta jumped up, knocking the two girls off of him.

"Watch where you two are going!" He shouted. Just then an angry Bulma (A.N- ::Cowers under the table even more:: Mommy…) stormed up.

"VEGETA! I am TRYING to work! So will you be QUIET?!" She demanded.

"You don't have to yell woman!" He replied and went back into the gravity room. Both girls stood and brushed themselves off.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to find our friend who ran away from home. We'll get her off your hands and return her to her real family." Mina said.

"You mean Serena? No way. That girl is staying." Bulma insisted. 

"You don't understand Ma'am. Serena's boyfriend is very worried about her well being." Amy told her. Bulma choked back laugher. Both Mina and Amy blinked. Bulma laughed.

"Worried?! He almost hurt her!" She said. Mina and Amy ran after Serena and Trunks, who at this point were hiding in the kitchen.

"Serena, why don't you fight them?" Trunks asked.

"They used to be my friends…" She whispered. 

"Yea, but still…" He began. Serena clamped her hand over his mouth as the 2 girls walked in.

"Serena, we know you're in here. Come on." Mina said. Serena shut her eyes tight. Trunks looked at her. Was this the great Sailor Moon? This scared girl? Well, she had a reason to be. She couldn't fight her own friends, but they could fight her. There was a burst of golden light. Pegasus stood before them. The two now evil inners fell back. 

~_Sailor Moon…_ ~ He said. Serena looked up at him.

"Pegasus?" She asked. 

~_Sailor Moon, do not fear fighting the Sailor Scouts. If you do not fight, you will not survive. You must survive Sailor Moon. You must help the dreamer and me. Protect us from the Dead Moon…I…will return to you what you have lost. Use it wisely… _~ He said.Moving his head, the golden horn glowed and in her hands was the Purity Chalice. Pegasus vanished. 

"What's that Serena?" Trunks asked. Serena smiled at him.

"Now how many times have I told you the story or the second level Transformation of Sailor Moon?" She asked him. Trunks smiled even brighter. He never thought this would happen. He was going to get to see Super Sailor Moon! Serena faced her friends.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" She called out transforming. (A.N- yes, yes, before you end here and flame me saying- 'Moon Cosmic power is BELOW Moon Cosmic Dream Action!' I know it is! She needs to be at that level to use the Chalice!) Then she held the Chalice up.

"Crisis Power!" She called transforming again. Mina and Amy pulled out their Transformation pens. But Serena was to quick and pulled out the Heart rod.

"Rainbow…Moon…Heart…ACHE!" She called out. The two girls jumped away and ran out. Serena powered down to Sailor Moon. Trunks applauded.

"That was better than the stories!" He said. 

…In the shadows Hawks Eye watched…

* * * * *

Okay, now if you're wondering when the Hawks Eye is going after Goten, I'm planning on that in either the next chapter or the one after that. Kay? Please Review!


	6. Protect my Golden Dream Mirror! The Eter...

"Concentrate Serena

"Concentrate Serena!" Gohan shouted. Serena began to float but fell to the ground.

"Not like that!" He yelled. Serena sniffed and rubbed her back.

"You wanted these lessons. Now come on!" He told her. He blinked to himself and realized he sounded like Piccolo. But Serena wanted to fly. Plus it'd help her as Sailor Moon. Chichi walked out, carrying books and some snacks.

"Break time. Bulma's on her way, and I want you studying Serena." Chichi told her, and gave her the books and snacks.

"Yes Chichi…" Serena said in defeat. She opened a book and began eating an apple.

"Hey mom, me and Goten are gonna do one last bit of training." Gohan said and ran off with his younger brother. Chichi stood over Serena, forcing her to study.

In Juuban…

"It's hard…for that boy to always watch her…"

"She's going to the Tournament…" Darien grinned.

"We're going too. I'll teach her to screw with our destiny…" He said.

At the coffee Parlor

"The wind has stopped…" Amara said sipping her tea

"The sea is roaring in my ears…" Michelle said

"This silence is being disturbed…" Hotaru told them.

"It is almost as if…Time…has frozen." Trista said.

"Pegasus…"

At the Bar…

"Where's Hawks Eye? Should he be back?" Fish Eye asked. Tigers Eye slammed his glass down.

"I knew it. That lying son of a snake couldn't find the dreamer." He growled. A very familiar was heard. Fish Eye looked up.

"Hawks Eye!!" She said.

"Come with me. I've found him…" Hawks Eye told him.

With the others…

"I've ridden Galactic Slugs faster than this thing!" Vegeta shouted. 

"Oh pipe down Vegeta! So Gohan, is Goku really going to be there?" Bulma asked. Gohan nodded. It was going to be great to see his dad again. Vegeta snorted.

"I still don't see why that little friend of yours has to come." He said.

"Can it Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. Gohan smiled.

"Well, it's not safe for her to stay alone with the Scouts running around so it's for protection. The outers left her in our care." Gohan explained. He turned to Serena who was eating rather normally. Well as normally as Serena can get.

"Speaking of Scouts, Serena why don't you transform now. Use your Cosmic one. Just incase you need the Chalice." He said. Serena swallowed and nodded.

"Good idea! Moon Cosmic Power!" She shouted and transformed. (A.N- Full sequence) Everyone looked in awe as Vegeta snorted again.

"Honestly. A warrior who fights in a mini skirt, boots and bows is a disgrace." He said. Bulma was losing patience.

"Can it!" She shouted.

"Okay Vegeta, this goes for you too kids. I think we should agree to no Super Sayian transformations during the tournament." He said. Vegeta turned to him.

"Why not?!" He demanded. Bulma looked at them.

"That's a good idea. People might recognize you from your fights in the Cell games, they'd get your names from the registration forms and…UGH! Camera's all over my front yard!" She said.

"I don't see what the problem is. When the Camera Men come I'll just destroy them all." Vegeta told her.

"I said to CAN IT VEGETA!" She shrieked.

"Fine. It is agreed. There will be no Super Sayian transformations during the battles. Of course I'll still have the advantage…" He said.

"That's okay with us Dad!" Trunks said. Goten turned to Serena.

"Hey Serena, are we gonna get to see you fight?" He asked.

"No. I'd never make it in a fighting tournament." She explained.

"Oh. Too bad 'cause Gohan said he was--" Goten started before Gohan clamped his hand over his brothers mouth.

"You were what??" Serena demanded. Gohan laughed nervously.

"I was uh…really…hoping to see you fight…!" He said quickly. Serena smiled.

"Well that's sweet." She told him. Vegeta snorted and before Bulma could say anything Serena turned to him.

"Keep quiet!" She shouted. Gohan completed his outfit.

At the Tournament…

"Look. There they are. Pegasus is in the little kid with the black spiky hair." Hawks Eye said pointing at Goten, not noticing Sailor Moon…

With the Others…

Serena stayed close to Gohan as they walked around. Gohan turned with the others and ended up walking into Piccolo.

"Huh?" Serena asked. She then looked up.

"AAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! GOHAN!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked.

"Huh?" Gohan looked around, and was nearly pulled off his feet as Serena hid behind his cape.

"Whoa! Serena?!" He shouted. Piccolo walked over, and Serena yanked Gohan off his feet, as she pulled harder on his cape. Goten looked up and smiled.

"Look, it's mister Piccolo!" He said happily. Gohan looked up from the ground.

"Hi…Piccolo…" He said.

"Hi Gohan. Who's the screaming girl?" He asked.

"That's Sailor Moon! She's really cool Mister Piccolo!" Goten said. Serena whimpered. Goten looked at her.

"Don't worry Serena, Mister Piccolo won't hurt you." He said.

"Not unless you scream like that again." Trunks added. Serena come out from under Gohan. She decided Piccolo really wasn't going to hurt her. 

"Let's go find my dad. Gohan said. As they began to walk off, Goku appeared behind them. Serena turned first and ran to hide behind Piccolo this time. Everyone turned to see him. Serena didn't hear much during this part, she was still wondering if Goku was an enemy, because only her enemies could appear out of thin air like that. When most of them hugged Goku, Serena stepped out from behind Piccolo. Goten was sitting on Goku's shoulder. When Goku looked over, Serena hid behind Piccolo again, nearly choking him when she pulled on his cape to hide. Goten called over.

"It's alright Serena, this is my daddy! He won't hurt you!" He told her. Serena gulped and stepped out.

"Hi there. What's your name?" He asked.

"I…I…Sailor Moon…C…Champion of Love an…and Justice…" She stammered.

"Hey what's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you kid." He told her. Gohan looked at his dad. Trunks spoke up.

"She got beat up pretty bad by her loser boyfriend Darien. She's been living with Gohan ever since and she's been attacked by her friends." He explained. Serena still had a scar from a rose he threw on her hand, but her glove hid it. He looked into her eyes.

"Is that true?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"That's awful!" He told her. Serena nodded again.

"Let's go check in…" Piccolo said and walked off, with the others. Serena kept talking to Goku about her past.

Unknown to them they were being watched by 4 people. Three were the Trio and one wore a Tuxedo, Cape, Top hat, and Mask…

After they checked in they went to the warm-up area.

"Hey Serena good luck Gohan said. Serena blinked.

"What's that mean." She asked. Gohan nervously smiled.

"I uh…signed you up for the tournament." He said. Serena blinked, pulled out her Moon Heart Rod and began to chase him.

"YOU WHAT?!" She screeched. A familiar voice stopped her.

"Moon Face! Over here!" It shouted. Serena looked up and saw the Outers. Goku also looked up.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! Saturn!" She squealed happily and ran over. Uranus grinned.

"We're in the tournament for your safety." She said before her face grew dead serious.

"The wind…it's stopped…" Neptune shut her eyes.

"The sea is growing restless and violent."

"I hear the silence being disturbed."

"A figure of your past…wishes to end your future…" They warned. Serena stepped back. 

"What's that mean?" Vegeta asked. Serena's eyes grew wide.

"Darien…" She whispered…

On a wall…

"There she is…if she won't return to me, I'll end it in battle…" He said to himself. He threw a rose toward the Z Fighters and the Sailor Scouts. He jumped down and blended in with the crowd.

With the others…

Uranus saw the rose coming straight at Serena and shoved her violently out of the way, getting her gloves slashed up. She held her wounded hand. Goku blinked.

"What was that?" He asked. Uranus was in pain.

"Cape boy…"

"Tuxedo Mask…"

"The Prince of the Earth."

"Darien." The four guardian outers said flatly. Before Goku asked if Uranus needed help Saturn set her Glaive down and walked to her. She healed her hand.

"How'd you do that?" The Z fighters asked. Saturn blushed.

"I've always had that ability. That kinda made me lose a lot of friends…until I met Rini." She said.

"More like when you met the Parasite…" Serena grumbled. Pluto laughed.

"You must not like Sailor Mini Moon." She commented.

"No I do not…" A man walked up.

"Preliminaries start now!"

"And all for the junior tournament please come with me!" Another said.The group separated from Trunks and Goten as a Punching machine was brought out…

At the kids waiting area…

"So what are you gonna but with the money?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Toys I guess." Goten said smiling. Trunks scoffed.

"You're such a toddler."

"Well what are you gonna buy Trunks?" Goten asked. 

"Um…" He began. A man with Spiky pink hair watched Goten. He smiled at the thought of getting his mirror.

"I don't know." Trunks finally said. Goten smiled.

"When your family's the richest in the world, there must not be many toys you don't already have."

"Mmm…Maybe I'll just buy you a better looking hair cut." Trunks told him.

"Hair what?" Just then the junior tournament started. They walked outside and the man followed. (A.N- I've decided that Vegeta destroyed the Punching Machine after the others already punched, so they're not late.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer called out. Before he could say anything else there was an explosion that threw Goten into the center of the ring. The man stepped up, carrying a whip. Everyone watched. Another man and a woman followed. The men cracked whips and the woman snapped her fingers. Serena gasped.

"The trio!" She shouted. The outers drew their weapons. 

"1…" Hawks Eye said.

"2…" Tigers Eye said.

"3!" Fish Eye shouted. And out came a golden dream mirror. Serena flew over, (A.N- NOW she learns!) kicking Fish Eye in the face. 

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She called. Hawks Eye deflected it and blasted her away. The Outers jumped down and ran over.

"Space Sword…"

"Submarine…"

"Chronus…"

"Silence Glaive…!" They called, but too were blasted away. Just then a clown hat appeared and so did a monster. The crowd screamed. Hawks Eye looked up before taking the Mirror.

"Who're you?" 

"I'm Mr. Clown Peirot! And I'm here to take out the Garbage!" He said happily. Tigers Eye smiled.

"We've got it under control." He said. Clown Peirot laughed.

"And you're the garbage!" He told them. Their eyes widened. By now the outers were unconscious. Serena tried to stand and held the Chalice. The monster fired an attack at her, and she flew back to the rings edge. Her uniform was falling apart, as were the Outers'. The monster fired a spade at Hawks Eye and killed him. Another blast rendered the other two unconscious as well. The Z Fighters could only watch. By now a barrier was formed keeping them from helping. Serena stood again.

"I…can't let you…hurt Pegasus…or…Goten…" She stated. Saturn's eyes opened. The tiara's faded and their symbols replaced them.

"Well what are you gonna do about it little girl?" He asked. Serena looked at him as the Chalice faded out of existence.

"Guess…I'll go--" She began then Saturn interrupted her, as the Outers and Inners glowed. (A.N- The Inners are there to watch, not to fight. They're in the audience)

"Eternal…" She whispered as the symbols became brighter and Serena's uniform glowed silver…

End of Part One…


	7. Protect my Golden Dream Mirror! The Eter...

"Eternal…" Sailor Saturn whispered. Serena's uniform glowed silver as it began to change. Her skirt layered into three sections, her body suit became a solid one piece, her gloves lengthened, and her sleeves became puffy and pink. The colors of her boots reversed and the points turned downward. Her back bow became two long ribbons and her front bow became a pair of wings, and a larger version of her new front bow grew on her back. Her tiara became her crescent moon symbol. But her compact stayed the same. Saturn looked up weakly.

"This…is the true Sailor Moon. This is who she was meant to become…if Luna's power wasn't incomplete…" She said. Mini Moon, who was watching with Goku and the others, changed as well, into the same uniform, with the same compact. The monster looked up and gasped. Eternal Sailor Moon glared at him, and pointed.

"Tell me, how can you kill someone, attempt to kill others, and try stealing the dream of a child? I won't stand for it! In the name of the Moon…!"

"And the Moon of the Future!"

"We will punish you!" Moon and Mini Moon said together.

Goku watched, amazed at the transformation of the two girls.

"Um…Gohan…that girl's living with you and Chichi?" He asked.

"Yes." Gohan said.

"How did she…take it…?" He asked again. Gohan thought back…

"Gohan! Give Serena a break from training! Dinner time!" Chichi called out.

"Food!" Serena shouted and was at her spot, eating in a flash. By now Chichi was used to this. The three just pigged out, and she took her time.

"Wow! This is yummy! Back on the Moon Kingdom, we NEVER had stuff like this!" Serena squealed with her mouth full.

"Kingdom? What were you? Nobel?" Chichi asked. 

"Princess." Serena stated, and went back to eating.

"PRINCESS?! And you're dating her?" Chichi asked Gohan, who ended up spitting out his food on Goten…

"Oh, pretty well…" Gohan simply told him.

"Did you know she could do that?" Goku asked.

"Not that in particular…" Mini Moon wanted to help, but couldn't. She knew Serena couldn't handle it alone. If her attack didn't work then what would?

"MOMMY Use your Crystal!!" She called out. Goku blinked and looked at Mini Moon.

"Her Crystal?" He asked. 

"Rini, she can't use it! She'd be killed!" Gohan told her.

"She doesn't have a chance without it!" Mini Moon argued. Serena was beyond the point of reasoning, or realization. She cupped her hands in front of her compact, as the crystal formed. Uranus looked up.

"Moon Face! Don't! Should you use the crystal, you'll die!" She shouted loudly. Goku felt a very strong energy coming from that tiny crystal.

"What is that?" He asked.

"The Silver Moon Crystal. Every time Serena's used it, it's killed her." Gohan told him. Mini Moon looked at him.

"Not when the fought the Ice Witch, and the Death Phantom!" She corrected.

"Still, her energy's no where near that Crystal!" Gohan argued. Goku was amazed.

"Gohan…I think you'd better take another look at her…" He said and pointed. Gohan looked. Serena was fighting the monster, as the crystal floated before her compact as if stuck. She held her Heart Rod and just kept fighting, not giving up. The crystal dispersed energy into her giving her more strength. The monster fired a spade at her, but she was shielded. Just then, Pegasus leapt out of Goten's Dream Mirror. Goku blinked. He couldn't believe this! First a golden mirror is pulled out of his son, and now a flying Unicorn comes out!

"Who's that?!" He asked.

"Pegasus. Yet another reason Serena lives with us. These enemies from a circus are after him and since he hides in Goten's dream, they're after him too. Serena's like his body guard." Gohan stated.

"So Serena protects him from being hurt?" He asked. Gohan nodded.

Back at the fighting...

~_Sailor Moon...why do you not fight with your true strength? _~ Pegasus asked. Serena looked at him. 

"My true Strength?" She wondered. His golden horn glowed. Serena realized what he was talking about, and so did Gohan and the Outers.

"DON'T DO IT!" Gohan shouted.

"Listen to him!!" Uranus called. But Serena either didn't hear them or didn't care. Uranus tried to run in with her sword, but was blown back. Serena cupped her hands over the crystal and held it out towards the monster. She shut her eyes, and the crystals energy grew. Tremendously. She opened her eyes and her crescent Moon symbol shone brightly. 

"Cosmic..." 

"Don't do it!!!" Gohan shouted. 

"Moon..."

"STOP!" Uranus screeched. 

"POWER!" She called, sending a pink energy ball at the monster, shattering him like a mirror. Pegasus vanished. Serena fells to her knees, and the Outers ran to her. But she pulled to her knees and held the crystal up. It brightly shone and in a flash, Goten's Mirror was returned, and somehow, no one but the Z Fighters, and Sailor Scouts knew what had happened. Serena and the Outers were up with the Z Fighters, watching the Junior Division being introduced. Gohan was ready to slap Serena but stopped. 

"Serena...where're the Trio?" He asked. 

Flashback...

Time had frozen for all but Serena and the Outers. Pegasus looked at the Trio and revived Hawks Eye. He gave them Dream Mirrors of their own and took them away...

End of Flashback...

"Pegasus helped them. And now...we have a new enemy..." She said weakly and collapsed in exhaustion.


	8. The Line Up is Made! Uranus Vs. Moon!

__

The Line-up is made!

Uranus Vs. Moon!

Serena opened her eyes. She was back as Normal Sailor Moon. Saturn's glowing hands were just over her face.

"She's awake..." Saturn whispered and stood using her Silence Glaive for support. Serena looked around and stood. Goten and Trunks were fighting in the Final round.

"So, there's a new enemy?" Gohan asked her. She nodded. Serena looked at the fight. Trunks threw an energy blast at Goten who was in the air and yelling at him. Serena turned back to the others.

"I can't do this alone. Goten needs my constant watch...and I need constant watch too, if I'm to avoid Darien and the Inners. So Gohan, what do you say? I'm recruiting you to help fight the Dead Moon Circus!" She cheerfully said. Gohan blinked nervously.

"M-me?!" He asked. Serena confronted him.

"Yes you. What? You want me to be taken back by the inners and leave your brother unprotected?" She demanded. 

"N-No! It's just...I mean..." He sighed in defeat, as Trunks was announced the winner. Serena crossed her arms.

"Good." She stated. The Z fighters and Scouts walked off, leaving Goten and Videl.

"Let's eat!" Goku and Serena shouted simultaneously. Serena had been used to a Saiyan's hunger and everyone else knew she could eat just as much. All but Goku that is, who was staring at her, wondering if she was a Saiyan herself.

"How much...can you eat?" He asked her. Serena smiled happily.

"Well, From seeing Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta eat, just as much!" She chirped. Goku couldn't believe this. She couldn't POSSIBLY be human! No human could eat as much, if not more, than a Saiyan and stay at her weight or not be sick!

"Oh well. Hey, there's the fighters waiting area. There's good food in these places!" Goku said. Serena ran ahead.

"Wait up!" Goku called and the others went after her. One of the guards blocked her off.

"Excuse me! You can't come in here unless you're fighting!" He said. Serena and Uranus looked at him.

"But we are..." She said.

"Give me your names." He told her.

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Uranus..." The others gave their names as well.

At the Circus...

"Amazon Quartet, you will pick up where the Trio left off." Zirconia said. Giggling was heard.

"Don't worry about it Zirk-jerk. Just give us our targets and we'll find Pegasus, no problem!" The one in Green said.

"We're better than those three!" The one in red told him.

"You'd better be!" He shouted and vanished.

With the others...

Serena was stuffing her face alongside Gohan. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, Goku was amazed and Uranus had a disgusted look on her face. Then she turned blue at the sight of Serena eating it. 

"How...can you...eat that stuff?" Uranus asked.

"Um...simple. Put some on your fork, in your mouth, chew, and swallow and do it over again!" She said.

"I meant that...!" Uranus said disgustedly and pointed at the Soybeans. (A.N- We all know the classic Anime disgust amongst the Scouts. Blue on the nose bridge, BIG eyes, small retinas and pupils, with black lines under the eyes, twitching mouth corner.) Serena offered some to Uranus who fainted. She shrugged and continued eating. Piccolo and 18 just watched.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to this." Piccolo commented. 

Later... 

As soon as they were done and walking off, Goku stretched.

"Man, am I full! If any of you fight me in the first round, PLEASE don't punch me in the gut!" Goku begged.

"Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut!" Vegeta said.

"Aw man, no mercy..." Goku whined. Serena and Uranus laughed until they couldn't anymore. Uranus suddenly stopped. Gohan looked at her. Moon stopped too.

"Amara?"

"The wind carries a message..." Uranus said shutting her eyes. Piccolo looked up and basically did his best to keep from freaking out. Two men stood before him. Uranus stood defensively before Serena, ready to draw her Space sword.

"I'm getting strong vibes from him... REALLY strong ones..." Serena whispered. Uranus nodded.

"The power I sense rivals the Crystal...Stay away from them Moon Face." She warned. Serena nodded and dove back behind Gohan's cape since Piccolo was to tense and she didn't want to risk making him mad. Uranus sweat dropped at Serena's actions but decided to not say anything. The smaller man floated to Goku and they talked. He then looked to the cowering Serena and floated over. Serena nearly pulled Gohan off his feet. The man reached towards her. Uranus drew her sword and raised it, when Piccolo signaled for her to stop. Uranus would have protested, when Piccolo glared at her. She stopped and put the sword away, but stayed on her toes.

"You must be the Moon Princess. It's nice to meet you." He said. Serena looked at him.

"How do you...know?" She asked. 

"You look exactly like her, plus you have her mothers crystal." He said and floated back to his friend. He touched ground and walked off with him. She stood. 

"Weird..." She said. 

"Come on guys! They pair up soon!" Goku shouted and everyone ran towards the main area. The announcer looked up.

"You're here! Well now all we need's mister--" He began when one of the men walked up. 

"Okay, we're drawing without Mister Satan. Okay. So First to draw is Sailor Moon." He said. Serena walked up and reached for a ball. She drew Number 1. The matching went on until the last man drew.

"Okay! We now have a full board of fighters! First Match is Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus! Second Match is Krillin and Pintar!" He announced the other matches. (A.N- I don't remember the rest of the matching besides Goku and Vegeta so...)

In the audience Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were fighting over the binoculars.

"I want to see!" Hotaru shouted and grabbed them. Just then the announcer spoke. Sailors Uranus and Moon walked into the ring. The outers dropped the binoculars and the Inners began to choke. Both took fighting stances.

"Let's go Moon Face..." Uranus said in a deadly whisper and rushed at her...


	9. Sailor Moon Wins! More Mysteries to to s...

Uranus dashed at Sailor Moon, punching at her. But she managed to side step away. Uranus flipped backwards and tried to kick her down. Sailor Moon jumped away. The announcer spoke as they fought.

"Sailor Moon is a crime fighter from Juban Tokyo, and Sailor Uranus is one of her partners. No one knows who they really are though." He informed everyone. Uranus looked at Moon.

"Look here Moon Face, I'm going to fight you like I did when you first interfered in our mission. I STILL have to kick your butt for letting the Sovereign of Silence awaken!" Uranus shouted and punched at her again. Moon avoided it.

"You're in trouble now Moon Face!" She shouted.

"Uranus!" Moon shouted. "You know I did the right thing! When I let her awaken and helped her become Saturn she destroyed any chances of the Silence returning!" Moon shouted in reason. Uranus responded by punching her in the face. Moon flew towards the edge of the ring, but managed to flip to her feet and run at Uranus kneeing her gut, then punching her jaw. Uranus regained her posture quickly and punched at Moon, who blocked. She swiped her feet out from under her and punched at her stomach. Moon rolled away and Uranus ended up hitting the ground...

With the Others...

Goku stared at Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus as they fought. Uranus seemed to be eager for the chance to kick Serena's butt. The man from earlier watched as well. 

"She might not show it now, but she is a skilled warrior. Just like her own mother was. But she is incomplete..." He said. Gohan looked over at him.

"What do you mean 'just like her own mother' and 'she's incomplete'?" He asked. The man didn't look at him, but focused his attention to the battle. 

"Her mother fought in her time. She saved the earth from being frozen and defeated an evil presence known as the Negaforce. All by using that exact same crystal she used earlier in the fight with the monster. The Imperium Silver Crystal is a source of unmatched power. But using it comes with a price. To much energy used from it is paid back by the users life force. It is how her mother died." He said.

"How did her mother die, Shin? What was the Negaforce?" Goku asked. Shin smiled and turned towards him.

"A universe opposite our own. It exists in another realm. Its energy is hatred. It started when a solar flare from the sun landed on Earth and a woman named Beryl came in contact with it. She used the power to corrupt others and attacked the Moon. Every planet was habitable until she attacked them. Earth was next so Sailor Moon's mother used that crystal to send the Negaforce into another realm, and send her court to the future. Then with her last ounce of strength she hurled the crystal into the atmosphere...I'm sure Sailor Moon will tell you the rest." He said, turning back to the battle...

At the battle...

"You brought me back when I had WILLINGLY given my life! You used the Chalice when you didn't know what would happen! And you allowed the Silence to awaken! In the name of Uranus, I can never forgive you!" Uranus called. She held her hand out, gathering energy in it. Serena saw what was coming. She knew what Uranus was going to do. So she crouched down.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus called, and slammed down a ball of energy that hit with the force of an Earthquake. Just before it hit her, the locket opened and the Crystal shielded her. 

With the others...

Shin was speechless! She knew how to use the crystal to form barriers?! But she was just 15! (A.N- Gohan lied about her age, saying she was 16 so she could fight in the adult division) It wasn't possible for her to be in that much control of the Crystals power! He seemed horrified. She was too young to use the crystal in the first place, but how had she grasped the ability to form shields? Even as she learned energy techniques, she was still years from using the Crystal at its full potential. 

"How...can she do that?" He asked. 

"Serena once told me that she felt like a butterfly with unreliable wings that were dyed in images that tended to stay, but she knew she could fly with her love (A.N- *HINT* That foreshadows something in the future). I think that's what she meant." Gohan told him. Shine turned to him.

"What do you mean?" 

"I think what Serena is doing is using a different form of energy than just her own. More than her pure energy. It's like she's using the power of a second type of Crystal...(A.N- This also foreshadows something in the future)" He finished.

"Serena's a different girl. She seems to have abilities she's yet to show us." Goku said. Gohan nodded.

Back at the Battle...

Uranus was out of breath. Her uniform sleeves here beginning to rip up. She pulled out another Transformation Pen and threw it into the air.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" She called, upgrading herself into Super Sailor Uranus.

"Well Moon Face, we're the same now. Both Super Sailor Scouts." She whispered in a deadly voice. Moon took a defensive stance as Uranus ran and punched at her locket. Her transformation was shattered. Her uniform became ribbons that blew back. Her Tiara faded out. Uranus watched. Serena focused her thoughts into the crystal, and the ribbons began to wrap around her body. She floated up, as the crystal hovered between her hands. Then the Crescent Moon symbol shone on her forehead. She was Princess Serena. But her dress was different. She didn't have her sleeves, and her dress came to just above the knee. Her Bracelt was gone, and she wore Sailor Moons Earrings. The Crystal floated back to her locket, but it remained open. Uranus dashed at her.

'_I am your Princess..._' Serena thought. The crystal reacted by blowing Uranus out of the ring.

"Out of the ring! Uranus has landed OUT of the ring! Serena is the Winner!" The announcer called. Serena landed on the ground and walked off, becoming Sailor Moon once more. 

With the others...

Shin's eyes were wide. 

"Please tell me...what happened..." He whispered. 


	10. Lita and Raye too! Serena makes a sacrif...

  
"How?" He asked again. Uranus trudged in, holding her injured arm. She put her sword up.  
  
"Well, when it's your destiny to rule the world, you learn quickly…but in Moon Face's case…" Uranus began, before getting hit in the head by Serena. Uranus coughed into her hand.  
  
"You are this far from getting your butt kicked again." She threatened. Uranus nodded and walked out. Goku looked at the Champion of Justice.  
  
"So, what's this about with that crystal and being hurled to Earth?" He asked. Serena looked up at him.  
  
"Well…after the Negaverse was banished my mother used all her remaining power to send me and my court here to Earth. Then she hurled the Silver Crystal to the Earth. It had the seven finest Nega Warriors trapped in it. It shattered into seven Rainbow crystals, each with a Shadow Warrior in it. They were reborn as humans with special powers…" She explained. Shin nodded, still in shock over her ability to use it.  
  
"Um, yes. Yes, that's it exactly." He said. Serena smiled.  
  
"Took us a bit to find it! We were stunned that I was the legendary Moon Princess!" She said. Gohan spoke up.  
  
"We were more stunned to learn she WASN'T a Saiyan! She acts just like one! Appetite, balance without a tail, fighting skill, the whole nine yards!" He said. Serena nodded then got mad at him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" She shrieked. Gohan stepped back, and hid behind his father. Serena wasn't as strong as he was, but was a lot meaner than his mother and Bulma combined.  
  
"Nothing! Please don't hurt me Serena!" Serena would have beat him up, but didn't. She felt a power. A power very familiar. One she knew in a past life. She became afraid.  
  
"No…" She whispered and looked outside. She saw a figure in a green outfit on the wall behind the stadium. It vanished but she had gotten a good look.  
  
"Lita…" She whispered. Gohan blinked.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter? Did you see her?" He asked. Serena ran outside to look around. She looked to the Three Outers, who confirmed her fear. Serena's eyes filled with tears…  
  


With the Inners…  


  
"She's with them all right. I'll bring her back." Jupiter said. Darien nodded.  
  
"Do so." He ordered. Jupiter nodded and ran off…

With the Others...

Serena whimpered and stumbled back. Goten and Trunks looked worried.

"Hey, what's wrong with Serena?" Goten asked.

"Dunno." Trunks answered.

"I'm worried about her." Goten said and ran over to her. Trunks followed. Serena had broken down in tears. She didn't know if she could handle this anymore. Her friends had turned against her, she couldn't go home...

"Serena, are you okay?" Goten asked. She was now crying. Trunks shook her a bit, but she didn't respond. Serena then stopped crying, and looked angry.

"He took my friends away from me. He forced me into hiding. I'll never forgive him!" She shrieked and flew off. Uranus watched.

"Hey! Meatball Head!" She called to the anger stricken warrior. Serena stopped and floated there, looking to Amara, her guardian. And one of the only Scouts left who believed in her power.

"I wanna let you know...you're insane!" She called to her leader. Serena smiled, tears running down her face again. The Z fighters and even Shin, were wondering what she meant.

"I'll miss you too..." Serena whispered. Amara nodded. 

"Kick their butts..."

"In the name of the moon..." Serena flew off again. Saturn looked in the air.

"Death fills the battle ground..."Hotaru whispered. Michelle and Trista looked worried.

"This is her decision. We can't control her fate." Amara told the Z fighters. Goten's eyes went wide. And slowly, so did Trunks's. They knew what was going to happen. They flew after her.

With the Inners...

"She's here." Jupiter said.

"If she won't return to us, then we'll get rid of her. I never thought she was fit to be the Moon   
Princess." Mars said. They looked to the air as she landed on the ground. 

Holding her Moon Heart rod tightly, Serena glared at her former 'friends'. Mars laughed at her.

"So, you've left us and joined a new team. Who could be better than the Sailor Scouts? Honestly Serena! Now come on, and get back in our team!" Mars ordered. Serena clenched her teeth. She grabbed the Sailor Communicator and threw it at her feet, and crushed it with her foot.

"What was that for Meatball Head!" Raye shouted. Serena growled and dropped the wand, and removed her gloves.

"For not treating me like a real person Raye!" Serena shouted at the Warrior of Fire.

"I am SICK and TIRED of being put down by you little miss hot head! To you I'm not a warrior, I'm not even a person! I'm a THING! Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean I'm not real! I won't STAND for it! You won't let me fight, and you laugh at my mistakes! I'll destroy you before taking another insult!" She shouted. Mars and Jupiter stepped back. Serena didn't stop.

"Tell me, Miss Hino. How would you like it if I laughed at YOUR misfortune? If I insulted YOU for not being as PERFECT as you should be? If I insulted you, for being different. For being Psychic. You wouldn't like it at all. How about you Miss Kino? For not being elegant. For fighting all the time. You insult my intelligence, my pride, my dignity, and my being! I'll kill you for it!" She shrieked and became Serena again. Jupiter dropped into a fighting stance, along side Mars. Serena ran at them and kicked toward Jupiter, who knocked her away. Serena landed on both feet, and ran towards both warriors. Jupiter punched her into the ground. Serena got back up, bleeding.

"You got good Serena. Come one and join us…" Jupiter gently said.

"NO!" Serena tried to run at her again, but something had caught her arm. She looked down. It was Goten and Trunks. Both boys held her arm.

"Don't go Serena!" Goten said. Trunks pulled her back.

"We don't want you to die! You're our best friend!" He said. Serena would have said something, but Jupiter attacked.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She called, knocking the three away from one another. Jupiter then lifted Goten up. Serena got mad.

"Leave him alone! He's like a brother to me!" (Note- Foreshadows something in the future) She cried.

"What's so special about him?" Jupiter wondered. 

"He has Pegasus!" She told them. The two girls laughed.

"Good one Serena!" Jupiter said.

"You know only Rini could have Pegasus! Let's get rid of him." Mars decided. Serena's eyes widened in horror.

"No…don't do this!" She shrieked at the them. Mars held her hands out, as Jupiter held Goten in place. 

"It's the only way Serena…Mars Flame…!" Mars shouted. Serena ran towards Jupiter and Goten as the attack was prepared. She shoved them away.

"Sniper!" Mars called out firing an arrow of fire at Serena by mistake. Serena was hit. Mars and Jupiter fled. Trunks felt for a pulse. But he couldn't find one.

"Goten…she's…she's dead."


	11. Train in the Future for the War in the p...

"NO!" Goten shouted and sat straight up in bed. For weeks, he had been having nightmares over Serena's death. His dad promised him, Trunks, and Gohan he'd let them know if Serena was sent to King Kai or not. But they hadn't heard a word from him. Now Goten was worried Serena wasn't going to be okay. But she was a good person. Nimbus let her ride on it.   
  
"I shouldn't have gone after her…she wouldn't have died if I hadn't of gone after her." He whined. He laid back down and shut his eyes, going to sleep. His nightmare started all over again…  
  
  
"Serena?" Goten asked. He looked around. The area was dark. And his voice echoed. As he looked around, a figure stepped up behind him. He spun around to see Sailor Jupiter. Powering up to Super Sayian, he tried to attack her. But he couldn't. He wasn't even a Super Sayian! He was totally helpless. He couldn't move! He looked up to see Serena and Sailor Mars. Mars launched her attack at him, and Serena got into its path. She then glared down at him, as Jupiter and Mars vanished.   
  
"How could you do this to me?!" She demanded and crumbled away.  
  
"Serena! I didn't mean it!" He said.  
  
  
Goten woke up to someone shaking him. It was Gohan.  
  
"Gohan?" He asked sleepily. Gohan looked worried.  
  
"You okay squirt? You were tossing and turning, and shaking the whole house." He said. Goten sat up in bed.  
  
"Did dad say if Serena was there or not?" He asked.  
  
"No. I haven't heard a word from him…but we did get a call from Trista Mei'oh. She wants you and Trunks to meet her at the Gates of Time. She wants you to work with the Silver Crystal." Gohan told him. Goten nodded and went to get dressed.  
  
  
Later, Goten was sitting in the living room with Trunks.  
  
"How do they even get to these blasted Time Gates?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"For the FINAL time Vegeta, We DON'T KNOW!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta snorted and leaned against the wall. Trunks looked through a bag he brought with him, and pulled out a small key.   
  
"Rini said that this was her Time Key. She told me it takes people to the Gates of Time. Maybe it'll take us…" He said. Just then Rini walked in.  
  
"Well, it won't work for you. There's not someone here familiar with the Time Stream, and I can't go with you." She said. Everyone looked down. Bulma snapped her fingers.  
  
"Trunks!" She stated. Her son looked up at her.  
  
"What mom?" He asked. Gohan realized what she meant.  
  
"Yea! That's it! There IS a familiar face here! Trunks!" He said. Trunks looked at Gohan like he was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?"  
  
"The Time Stream would know you Trunks!" Gohan told the 8-year-old boy. Rini smiled.  
  
"Yea! I'll send you on! I call upon you Guardian of time! Please send and guide these two warriors onward to the road of light! Moon Crystal Key, send them to Pluto!" She called. A pink warp opened and sucked up Goten and Trunks. It closed, and everyone blinked at it.  
  
"Okay! Now let's work on stopping the circus!" She cheerfully said.  
  
  
At the Time Gates…  
  
  
Pluto waited for the boys.  
  
"I hope this is a good idea…" She said.

"Have faith in my daughters friends Pluto..." A voice said. Pluto bowed.

"Queen Serenity!" She said. 

"It is a good idea. The older boy has taken an interest in the Silver Crystal. He should learn to properly use it. His friend too. If they are to live in the Crystal City..." She said. Pluto nodded.

"Yes majesty. For when… _they _come back...tell me...is that why you have requested them sent to Crystal Tokyo?" Pluto asked.

"Yes. To protect my daughter and Granddaughter." Serenity said. Pluto nodded one more and stood. 

"Pluto…fate has played into our hands…trust the young Saiyan's. I believe in their strength." Serenity said and left.

"Yes majesty." Just then Trunks and Goten showed up.

"Miss Mei'oh. What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"I am not the Trista Mei'oh you are familiar with. I am the Sailor Pluto of the Past. As myself of your time is on Earth, I have come from the past to stand at these gates for her. You are to go to the Crystalline City." She explained. Goten blinked.

"Why?"

"So Serena may teach you to use the Silver Moon Crystal." She told them.

"But…but Serena's dead." Goten said.

"That will be explained later. Go." Pluto gently said to the boys. 

"How do we do this Miss Mei'oh?" Trunks asked. Pluto smiled.

"Concentrate on Serena. And on a more powerful Silver Crystal. And do not get separated." She instructed them. The boys nodded and jumped into the Time Stream…

Back on Earth…

"Can we go shopping Gohan? Please take me shopping!" Rini begged. She was sitting on Gohan's shoulders as they went through Tokyo.

"Not now Rini." He said. Rini grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled.

"If you don't wanna end up bald, you'll take me SHOPPING!" She screeched. Gohan winched in pain.

"Okay! Okay! Stop pulling!" He shouted back and walked towards the mall. Rini had a victory smile plastered on her little face. 

"Was Serena like this?" He asked. Rini looked at him.

"Yea!" She happily said. Gohan was ready to drop dead right then. A girl with a more unusual hairstyle than Serena and Rini combined walked past them, holding a picture. Her hair was green and pulled down into two LONG pigtails with the ends a poof of hair. Now the odd part was that there was a THIRD just like the first two hanging over her head! Gohan set Rini down and they trailed the girl.

"Come on…" She whispered. She walked around the mall, looking for someone. She stopped outside a martial arts store.

"You call this quality?! Come on! My sister can sew better than this! And she's four! These outfits rip too easily! Look mister, either you get a better one or you'll hear from my lawyer!" A female voice shouted. Gohan blinked. Whoever this was sounded more intimidating than Vegeta in a good mood, Bulma and Chichi! 

"Good!" She shouted again and walked out with a shopping bag. Gohan looked. He nearly fainted. This girl wasn't even ten! The other girl bumped into her, causing the girl to spill her stuff.

"Oopsie. Sorry kid." The girl with Green hair said. The other girl stood.

"You'd better be! You made the mess so pick it up!" She shouted. The first girl grinned. Gohan knew that type of grin. That was nearly the same one Vegeta would get before attacking!

"I've got a better idea kid. Let's play a round of billiards!" She said. (A.N- Billiards is a type of pool game requiring much skill) A green orb floated down, and the first girl was wearing an odd outfit. It looked like an Amazon girls outfit. She twirled a pool stick and held it before the orb.

"Green ball Back pocket!" She called, striking it. The orb kit many things before going THROUGH the second girl, drawing out a Dream Mirror.

"Darn! It isn't gold!" The first girl said and went to destroy it.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Rini called, transforming. The Older girl raised her pool stick.

"Stop right there and leave that beautiful dream alone!" Mini Moon called. The girl in green looked up. 

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a soldier in Training from the future!" She said and drew her Pink Moon Stick.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She called. But it didn't work. The girl in Green got a confused look on her face and laughed. Mini Moon hit it a few times.

"Come on. You always worked in practice! Pink Sugar Heart Attack! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She said. Mini Moon walked close to the older girl.

"Got it! Pink Sugar…Heart Attack!" She called. The hearts came out and struck the older girl.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop it runt!" The older one shouted. She jumped away.

"Darn you!"

"Who are you!" Rini demanded.

"JunJun!" She called and vanished. Gohan returned the mirror to the little girl.

"Here you are." He said. The girl took her things and left.

"Well, at least she's okay...I wonder how Goten and Trunks are..." Gohan wondered aloud.

Back with the Boys...

Goten and Trunks landed in the middle of a busy street. Goten ran up to the nearest person.

" 'Scuse me lady, but, where are we?" He asked. The lady looked at him and recognized his Gi. She had seen the Queen and Princess wear similar ones.

"Crystal Tokyo." She said.

* * * * * 

Now, the way this is gonna go is I'll skip between times. One half of the chapter will be the present and the other half the future. Kay??


	12. Training Begins! Flower Girl of the Circ...

__

Training Begins!

Flower girl of the Circus, CereCere

"Okay Goten, we make a right at the flower shop, right?" Trunks said again. Goten looked at the older boy.

"Um...I think..." He sheepishly said. Trunks smacked his forehead.

"You idiot! You forgot to directions to the palace didn't you!" He accused. Goten smiled nervously.

"Uh, yea..." He said. Trunks lunged at his friend, ready to choke him. Goten scrambled away and ran, with Trunks on his trail. They ran through the city, firing blasts at one another. Goten tried staying ahead of his buddy, and took to the air. Trunks followed. 

"You stupid little...!" Trunks shouted, and grabbed Goten in the air, landing on the ground with him.

"Let go Trunks!" Goten shouted. Trunks squeezed. The force was enough to break a persons bones. The boys were too busy fighting to hear the figures behind them sneak up, and it was too late when they were knocked out...

In the Present...

"So they don't know Goten has Pegasus anymore." Bulma said. Rini nodded.

"Advantage, us!" She said. Vegeta looked at them.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked. Rini looked up at him.

"Well, if they don't' know who has Pegasus, then they won't find him, since he's in the future!" She said. Gohan nodded at the logic in that.

"So who was the girl you fought yesterday?" Bulma asked. Gohan tried to remember. He remembered the odd hair style...the odd uniform...

"Uh...JunJun, I think." He said. Rini had taken a deck of cards out and was making a house of cards, out of boredom. Vegeta had apparently left and there was nothing to do, but look for the Circus again. 

"Lovely..." Gohan muttered and stood to leave. But the Saiyan Hybrid didn't make it far. Rini had tackled him to the ground and was now sitting on his back.

"I wanna go swimming!" She cheerfully said. Gohan had a mental picture in his head of him tying the young Lunarian Princess to an anchor and tossing it into the ocean. He smiled at the idea. That is, until she grabbed his hair and pulled.

"If you don't wanna go bald you will take...me...SWIMMING!" She shouted into his ear. Gohan pulled her off and stood. 

"Fine, fine. Go get changed..." He said. Rini ran off. 

"Goten, I hope you're as miserable as I am..." He said to the air...

In the Future...

"Wow! Look at all the food! Is it for us?" Goten asked one of the men who had knocked him and Trunks out earlier. He nodded. The men were suspiciously keeping their faces hidden, but when the boys saw the food they didn't care and started pigging out. The elder man whispered to the younger one and they laughed a little.

"Don't worry, her majesty will be here shortly." The younger man said. It went in one ear and out the other. Serenity walked in and watched, amused.

"I had forgotten how entertaining it was to see Saiyan's eat." She said, smiling. Goten dropped his plate on the table and turned to see Neo Queen Serenity! He smiled and hugged her. One of the men stepped in to stop him, and the other held him back.

"Serena, you're okay! I'm sorry I followed! I know I shouldn't have, but I was scared! Can ya forgive me?" He asked with tears in his face. Serenity looked at him.

"Of course I can Goten. So what brings you here?" She asked. Trunks set his on plate down. 

"Miss Mei'oh sent us. She said we needed to train with the Crystal." He said. The younger man spoke up.

"We found them fighting in the city limits. We had to knock 'em out." He said. Serenity looked at him.

"You've always been protective of me. Tell me though, where is your brother?" She asked. The elder man spoke.

"Giving Pluto a break." He said. Serenity sighed.

"Oh well. As kind as always." She said.

"Not to the Princess." The younger man pointed out. Serenity nodded. Goten tugged on her dress. Serenity kneeled down to him.

"Serena, when do we start training?" He asked...

In the Present...

Gohan and Rini walked into the pool area. Rini was humming to herself and walked to the wading pool. Gohan plopped down into a pool chair in the shade and laid back. Rini could be a brat sometimes. And sometimes her temper outmatched Vegeta's. If that was possible. Gohan looked around and spotted a girl with wavy shoulder-length purple hair sun bathing. 

"She looks a little like Serena." He thought to himself and shrugged it off. He then spotted a girl with a hair style as odd as that JunJun's spying on the girl. She had two pigtails looped up on the sides and two longer pigtails streaming down in the back. They had poofs on the end like JunJun's, but they were oval shaped. She had roses in her Pink Hair, and wore a long coat.

"That's an odd way to dress in this weather." He said softly. He put his sunglasses on and pretended to go to sleep, but he was watching every move the girl made. He then noticed she was carrying a picture like that JunJun had! He realized this new girl was from the circus and after the other girl! 

"Not good…" He whispered. As the girl with purple hair got up to leave Gohan saw the enemy follow. He trailed after them. Once in the shadows he pressed his watch, becoming the Great Saiyaman. The enemy walked up behind the girl.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what time is it?" She asked. The older girl looked at her, then at her own watch.

"It's…" She began, but was interrupted. A pink orb floated before the enemy, revealing her Amazon girl outfit.

"It's time to give me Pegasus!" She said and twirled her pool stick around, bringing it before the orb.

"Pink ball, front pocket!" She called, striking it through the older girl. She collapsed, leaving a dream Mirror.

"Oh no! It's not gold!" She cried and held her pool stick up. Gohan flew over and backhanded the Amazon girl. She fell to the ground and jumped back up.

"Not again!" She shouted and cursed at Gohan. Gohan went to hit her again, but she jumped away.

"My name is CereCere!" She informed him and vanished.

Back in the future…

"So we get to start our training?" Trunks asked, shifting his green Gi into a comfortable position. Goten tied the belt to his. Serenity held her crystal and nodded.

"Though, I will not be training you personally. I will at the end of your training. Two very special people to this time will be." She said, tossing her crystal to the men behind her. Both stepped out of the shadows, allowing the boys to see their faces for the first time. Trunks eyes widened.

"You're…" He said…

*****

Aren't I cruel? =*) Suffer! I won't tell until the next chapter! And I expect reviews on this! 

*Ky* Can it…

Oh! Ladies and gentlemen, meet JunJun's target from the last chapter! Kyaria (Pronounced Kyara)! I am planning on a story called 'Changing our Destiny' starring the targets from this story! You'll learn the identity of today's victim in the next chapter! Bai Bai!


	13. The Boys Who are us! The Magician of the...

__

They're...Us?!

Magician of the Animals VesVes!

"You're..." Trunks said and stepped back. The older man looked at him like he lost it. Serenity put her hand to her mouth to hide a smile. The younger man kneeled down next to Goten. Sure he looked older and a bit different, but Goten knew that face anywhere. 

"Wow, this is so cool!" He said happily. The younger man smiled back.

"Goten you idiot, this isn't 'cool'! This is impossible! This is the 30th century!" Trunks said to his friend. The older man laughed.

"It's possible. When Serena came back she granted all of us the ability to live as long as Lunarians. Everyone's alive." He said. Trunks glared at him. Goten and the younger man thought they might have to break up a fight. But they broke up laughing when the older man imitated his face perfectly. Trunks glared at Goten. A perfect match of his father's.

"Stop laughing idiot!" He said. The Younger man pouted and glared at the older man.

"What's the big deal of calling me an idiot Trunks?" He questioned his friend.

"Hey Goten, calm down!" 

In the Present...

"So you stopped another attack?" Bulma asked Gohan, who was forced to play dress up with Rini.

"Yea...OW!" He shouted as Rini stomped on his foot.

"HOLD STILL!" She screeched and began applying makeup. Bulma had a camera ready for when Rini was finished. She wanted Serena to see what had happened to him that she couldn't be there for. Rini finished the lipstick and looked through her make-up bag for nail polish. Gohan looked at Bulma with a 'please-shoot-me-now-and-get-it-over-with' look. Rini pulled out a bottle of her favorite pink nail polish. Gohan looked at her with a pleading look.

"No…please Rini, anything but that!" He begged. His pleas fell on deaf ears. Luna-P strapped his arms down and Rini began to paint his nails. Bulma forced herself to refrain from laughing. Gohan tried to get away, but couldn't. He had to bargain with the Pink-haired annoyance. He realized how Vegeta-like he was becoming, but hey, how could you NOT around this kid? (A.N- Ain't it the truth? Poor Gohan!)

"Rini, how'd you like to go to the zoo?" He asked. Rini's eyes got big.

"Really?! YEA! Let's go!" She said. Luna-P turned back. Gohan went to go change. Bulma looked at her camera.

"Darn. Now I don't have any pictures of Gohan in make-up..." She said. 

'_Bulma?_' a voice asked. She looked around.

"Serena? Is it really you?" She asked. The voice giggled.

_'Yea. I've been here with Goku since the Inner incident. Look, it's a surprise so don't tell anyone! You can wish me back when the boys come back. Woah! Gotta go!_' she said. Bulma smiled. At least Serena was okay. 

In the future...

Serenity was in her room getting the Golden Crystal.

"I can't believe you're us!" Chibi Goten said. Mirai Goten was kneeling next to him.

"Yea. It IS a big shock to see me so little again!" He said. Chibi Trunks was keeping his distance from his future self. He didn't trust these guys. He looked at him.

"Look pal, there is NO way I am going to get along with you, got it?! I'm here to learn to use the crystal and get back. Let's just keep our distance!" Chibi Trunks said. Mirai Trunks nodded. It was fine by him. 

"Sure. That's fine. You can stay with dad for the whole time then. 'Cause I'M the one assigned to train you." He said. Chibi Trunks looked away. Chibi Goten smiled at his friend.

"This'll be fun Trunks!" He said.

"Shut...up..." Chibi Trunks whispered. Serenity came back with the golden Crystal and tossed it to Mirai Goten who pocketed it. She was eating a candy bar. Mirai Trunks looked at her.

"Majesty, you honestly shouldn't be eating that junk." He said.

"Trunks, since when did you take over my life?" She asked. He said nothing more. Chibi and Mirai Goten snickered. Serenity looked over at them.

"So tell me, how's Small Lady?" She asked.

"Um, you hate her, she hangs out with Amara and Michelle, she forces Gohan to play with her and loves getting him in trouble." Chibi Goten said. Serenity sighed. Small Lady always got herself into trouble. Chibi Trunks looked at her.

"Out of curiosity, if you never got married now, why is Rini still around?" He asked.

"You'll learn that later." She said. 

"Aw! But I wanna know!" He pouted. Serenity smiled a little and messed his hair up. Chibi Trunks pushed her hand away and smoothed his hair. She giggled and left. The future Trunks and Goten decided to explain the rules of using two silver Crystals in the same time frame.

"Okay kids...rule number one..." Mirai Goten began.

In the Present...

Gohan flew Rini to the Tokyo zoo. He couldn't stand this kid. She was by far the MOST annoying kid he'd ever had the misfortune of knowing. But there was nothing he could do about it. The one thing he couldn't stand was that Luna Ball. Rini held onto him as he flew at top speed. He was secretly wishing she'd fall off, but it didn't happen. He silently asked what he had done wrong to deserve such a punishment. They landed at the zoo, and he sent Rini down. She ran to the Tiger exhibit, smiling. Gohan sat on a bench, and thought to himself. 

~_Well...she can be a pest most of the time, but sometimes she can be cute._ ~ He decided. 

"Call Zoo security. One of the monkeys escaped." a female voice said. Gohan turned ready to punch out whoever was behind him and saw Amara. He calmed down.

"What brings you out here? Going back to the snake exhibit?" He asked. Amara fake laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." She dryly said and sat next to him, leaning back.

"So what brings you to the zoo, other than to go back to the monkey exhibit?" She asked. Gohan controlled the instinct to send her into orbit. He never liked Amara.

"To keep Rini from applying make-up on my face..." He mumbled. Amara laughed. Gohan sent a glare that would have shut Vegeta up, but Amara kept laughing.

"She did it to you too huh? She's done that to me before too. It was--" She began, but a scream stopped her. A male scream. Both stood and Rini ran back to them.

"It's Serena's brother Sammy!" She called. Gohan blinked.

"Serena has a brother?" He asked. Amara nodded.

"Let's talk later, shall we? Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called, transforming into Sailor Uranus. Gohan pressed his watch, becoming the Great Saiya-man, and Rini threw her hand into the air.

"Moon Prism Power!" And transformed as well. The three warriors ran towards the scream. Sammy was on the ground, and one of the Quartet was getting ready to smash his dream mirror.

"Stop right there! You can't destroy a young boy's dream! I won't allow it! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon called. The girl jumped away and drew a whip. She landed on the tiger cage and cracked it.

"Get them and destroy the mirror!" She ordered. The tiger stared at her then turned around and laid back down. VesVes sweat dropped. 

"Yo! Cat! Do as I say!" The large cat yawned and swatted a large, claw-tipped paw at her making her jump away. 

"Looks like I'll have to get rid of you then." she said cracking the whip. 

"Bring it on." Gohan said getting into battle position. VesVes laughed. 

"You certainly are confident," she remarked slyly. 

"Give me a reason not to be." 

"Enough chit chat!" yelled Uranus. 

"World...Shaking!" she cried throwing the small ball of golden energy to the ground. 

VesVes jumped aside nimbly only to hear: 

  
"Masen-ko Ha!" and fell down to the ground, burnt and bleeding. Shakily, she got to her feet. 

"Why...you…" 

"Enough!" Gohan shouted calling up his aura. Benches disappeared and the concrete sidewalks disappeared to churned up dirt. Amara and Rini couldn't remain standing. 

"I suggest you leave before I do something I regret sometime in the after-life." He said thinking of what he wanted to do to Rini torture wise. If she didn't leave, he'd take his pent up anger out on her. 

Growling, she said, "I'll be back, count on it!" Her Red ball appeared and she disappeared. 

"I do," Gohan said to the wind. "I do." Rini de-transformed and ran to Sammy, returning his dream mirror. She shook him as Serena's father and mother ran up. Rini slapped him.

"WAKE UP!" She shouted. Sammy woke up. Rini smiled, as did Amara. 

"Rini!" Ikuko said. Rini looked up.

"Ikuko! Kenji!" She nervously said. Gohan blinked and watched.

In the Future…

"And finally, you do not, I repeat do NOT let the two crystals touch!" Mirai Goten said. The boys nodded. 

"That's a lot of rules." Chibi Trunks said. Chibi Goten nodded.

"That's more rules than my mom has for Gohan when he studies…" 

"Well, let's go!" Mirai Trunks said.

*****

FINALLY! Chapter 13 is UP! Okay, the fight scene was completely helped by my friend Kyia who helps me a LOT! So Thank you! Okay, the last victim was Lieutenant Kara Hikari, and she has a bad attitude around EVERYONE! Okay? See ya in Chapter 14!


	14. Age Switch! Magician of Balancing Balls,...

Age Switch

**_Age Switch!_**

**_Magician of Balancing Balls, ParaPara!_**

**_ _**

Present...

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino..." Gohan shyly said and nervously looked at Kenji. He hoped Serena's dad wouldn't be too mad at him. Rini sat on Gohan's shoulders, and Amara sat next to him. 

"I know you. You're the boy who tutored Serena about a month ago..." Ikuko said. Gohan nodded. Kenji fumed.

"Where's my daughter?!" He demanded and grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt. The sudden movement caused Rini to fall off and into Gohan's lap. Gohan could easily have gotten away, but he couldn't use force and hurt Kenji, since he was human. It was wrong. Kenji tried pulling Rini away, but she held onto Gohan's arm. With unnatural strength.

"I'm sorry about Serena, I really am but-" Gohan began, when Kenji began to fume again.

"What happened to her?" Ikuko asked gently, holding her husband back. All three warriors sighed. This...wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay...about a month ago, Serena went to her boyfriend's house. Rini and Amara tried shutting him up, but it was too little too late. Kenji exploded.

"BOYFRIEND?!" He shouted. Both Scouts trembled at Kenji's voice. Gohan blinked.

"She got...beat up..." Gohan said. The scouts braced themselves. Ikuko gasped and Kenji nearly knocked Gohan's teeth out, assuming HE was the alleged Boyfriend. "She came to my home for help. And she's been too afraid to come back with...what does Trunks call him...? Oh yea. 'The Loser Darien' around." He finished. Kenji stopped and began to turn blue. 

"She's...been living...with you?" He asked. All three nodded. Kenji began turning various shades of blue. Ikuko lost color to her face.

"Darien? Are you sure?" She asked. He seemed so nice. 

"Yea...he showed up at my friend's house and nearly beat her up again." Gohan explained. He assumed Serena never told them she was Sailor Moon so didn't mention it.

"Serena's...been living...with a boy..." Kenji stammered. Sammy snorted.

"I always thought he looked too old for her." Sammy commented. Kenji kept stammering and Ikuko held a handkerchief to her mouth.

"So...where is she?" Ikuko asked. The three warriors looked at one another once again and the girls nodded to Gohan. How to put this delicately?

"Dead." Amara plainly stated. Kenji and Ikuko gasped. Rini looked at them. She held her Luna Ball.

"How?" Ikuko asked.

"We can't tell you..." Rini said and got up. She bounced her Luna-P ball. Amara nodded at Rini and stood to leave.

"Luna-P Ball Kitty Magic!" Rini called, changing it into an umbrella.

"I'm sorry. But, you're gonna have to forget this meeting." Amara told them and grabbed Gohan by the arm and walked out. Serena's parents blinked.

"Sorry…but we think Serena would want it this way." Rini said and began to hypnotize them. As they came to their senses, Rini ran out. She climbed back onto Gohan's shoulders and rested her chin on his head. 

"I'm tired…let's go home…" She mumbled, shutting her eyes. Amara chuckled and floated up. Gohan blinked.

"You never told me you could fly! How'd you learn!" He demanded. Amara looked at him.

"There's a lot of this you don't know monkey boy…" She said and flew off leaving Gohan there…

(A.N- we're probably all wondering how Serena's doing, aren't we? Shall we have a looksie? ::Giggles until a Scout walks out of the shadows, injects her with something and drags her off. The mystery scout proceeds to work on the story::)

At the Grand Kai's palace…

Serena was watching Goku train as she rested. 

"Whoo…training sure takes a lot out of you, even when you're dead." She said. She looked up at her Halo again. Since she was on a break for the next half hour or so, she decided to have some fun. She concentrated and two large angel wings appeared on her back. She giggled and formed a white robe over her new Gi. She looked almost like an angel. Almost. She reached up and let her hair down. NOW she looked like an angel. She loved doing this. It was so fun. She flapped her wings and rose off the air a few feet. A voice behind her startled her. She landed and turned. It was South Kai. Serena pouted and crossed her arms. She was losing her patience with him. He came over to show off his new recruit who he hoped to beat her and Goku with.

"Yes?" She asked. This time he had no lackey with him.

"I was just wonderin' when you were gonna give up your trainin'." He said. Serena made a fist. She was gonna send this guy from here to the ruins of the Moon and back! 

"Do not make me harm you…" She whispered. 

"What was that little girl?" He asked. She turned herself into Princess Serenity, holding her sword. South Kai got the idea and left. Serena nodded, gave a little snort and turn normal again. She watched Goku again. King Kai called to her to come back and train again. She walked over.

On Earth in the Present…

A little girl in a blue outfit stood in an empty alley, holding a toy dentist office, a dentist doll and a decapitated nurse doll. She opened a bag of sugar and took a bite of some, smiling.

"This is yummy!" She giggled and the sugar spread around the city. She held a blue ball and the office grew to full size, as did the dolls. Around the city kids began to cry in pain from toothaches.

The next morning…

"Chichi, my tooth really hurts…" Rini complained. Chichi put a finger in her mouth and looked.

"No wonder! Has Gohan been letting you eat junk food?" She asked.

"No, Amara did." Rini replied, pulling Chichi's hand away. Chichi sighed.

"Gohan! Come down here and take Rini to the dentist!" She called. Rini's maroon eyes became terror filled. As Gohan walked downstairs, Rini attached herself to the doorframe. 

"Sure thing mom." He said and pulled Rini off. Well, he TRIED pulling her off. Even though he was a Saiyan, he couldn't get Rini to budge!

"Come on runt!" He said, straining. Why the heck was she so strong? Could she possibly be…? No. No, she couldn't. Serena must have trained her. Yea. Rini's fingers finally gave and Gohan flew towards her dentist. 

In the Future…

Mirai Trunks slammed Chibi Trunks into the ground. Even with the crystal, he was no match for his future self. He began to get up slowly when Mirai Trunks kicked him into a large rock formation. Goten was having a much easier time. He learned quickly to not over draw the crystal's power. Chibi Trunks was learning that the hard way. 

"Come on, keep your guard up!" Mirai Trunks shouted. Chibi Trunks stood. 

"Easy for you to say…" He muttered, and spat blood out. Both Goten's looked and watched. Mirai Trunks wasn't going to give Chibi Trunks a break until he learned to properly use the crystal. Who knew how long that'd be? He jumped into the air and proceeded to attempt a punch, but something happened. He suddenly fell to the ground and a loud; sickening 'CRACK' was heard for three miles. Chibi Goten felt his stomach churn as he looked at his friend. 

"Oh crud!" Mirai Goten said and ran over to Chibi Trunks. Chibi Goten followed. Chibi Trunks lay in a pool of his own blood, unconscious. Mirai Trunks began to fade. 

"No!" Mirai Goten shouted. He stood and flew off to Crystal Tokyo to get Neo Queen Serenity. Chibi Goten shook his friend.

"Come on Trunks! Wake up! This isn't funny!" He shouted. 

"TRUNKS!" Just then both Mirai Goten and Neo Queen Serenity flew up and landed. Chibi Goten handed the crystal to her. Kneeling next to the boy she held it over him.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" She called. The second crystal began to glow brilliantly and restored Chibi Trunks' body. Mirai Trunks appeared again. Neo Queen Serenity smiled. Chibi Trunks sat up, but became weary and passed out. Neo Queen Serenity caught him.

"Let's let you rest now." She said and floated into the air. The other three followed. 

Back in the present…

Rini was…shall we say, highly disliking the trip to the dentist. She was screaming and kicking and generally making a scene. Gohan had her tucked under his arm carrying her.

"I don't wanna go!" She screeched, crying. Gohan had thought ahead and was wearing earplugs. He stopped outside a building, filled with crying kids, complaining about their teeth. He pulled the plugs out.

"Wanna try this place?" He asked. Rini looked up and nodded. Gohan sat her down and waited with everyone else for it to open. After a little while, the nurse opened the door and everyone walked in. She smiled, but she had evil eyes, and strangely wore a scarf around her neck. She handed a clipboard to Gohan.

"Please fill this out sir. And while you're waiting please feel free to sit in our new waiting room." She said. Gohan nodded and walked to the room. Opening the door he and Rini's eyes got big. Cake and candies everywhere! Bach's '_Spring, Movement I_' played. (A.N- In the SM episode, that's the name of the song playing in the Cake room) Rini ran over and began pigging out. Gohan quickly filled out the forms, sat next to Rini, and began to pig out as well. Just then, Hotaru walked in with Amara and Michelle.

"Well, well. I didn't know Monkeys ate cake and candy." Amara said to Gohan. Gohan glared at her.

"You're pushing your luck Ten'oh." Gohan said, swallowing. Amara laughed and sat down. Hotaru sat next to Rini and began eating. 

"What brings you here?" Amara asked.

"Your candy-spending spree." He shot back. Amara laughed again. 

"Hey, you never stopped me." Amara said.

"Because I thought you at least had half a brain." He growled and continued eating. The nurse walked in.

"Tomoe and Tsukino." She said. Hotaru and Rini went with her. Gohan leaned back and sighed.

The girls walked into the back and sat in the chairs. In front of them was a large fish tank. What they didn't know was ParaPara was behind it. 

"One of them better have Pegasus with them…" She said, holding her ball and cue stick. Straps from the chair held the two girls into place.

"What?!" Rini shouted and tried getting away. Hotaru, too, struggled, but it was no use. They couldn't move. ParaPara appeared, balancing on a large blue ball. She held the cue stick in front of the ball, and aimed it at Hotaru. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!!!" Rini shrieked at the top of her lungs, causing her Moon Beam to flash violently. Gohan heard it and ran towards the back with the two scouts. As ParaPara hit the ball towards Hotaru, Gohan knocked it away. ParaPara growled and got an idea. She held her hand together and turned them 180 degrees causing something to happen to both Gohan and Rini. Both shut their eyes, expecting an explosion. But as they opened them, each felt different. ParaPara vanished. As did the dentist office. Amara was too shocked to speak. Michelle just stared. Gohan looked up at them. Wait a second…he looked UP?! He looked at his hands. Michelle handed him her Neptune Deep Mirror. Gohan looked at it, and felt his heart stop. Then at Rini. 

"Oh no…" He said. He and Rini had switched ages!

*****

::Chikyuu walks back. She glares and angrily chases the mystery Scout off:: Stupid little…Well, I finally came back. AH! SHE MADE A CLIFFIE! Oh well…SUFFER ANYWAY! OOHH! 6 pages!! Ah well, In case you're wonderin' this little piece of (Censored) will be in this story sooner or later. I am planning a sequel, because I can never seem to finish a story. So, she will be in the sequel, and if by then I get lotsa reviews you'll get a little glimpse of her in this story! Kay?


	15. Serena Returns! The Reunion of Friends!

Untitled 

Serena Comes Back! 

The Reunion of Friends! 

Amara started laughing at Gohan. This was so funny to her. 

"Hey monkey boy, you were cute…" She said. Gohan glared at her. Amara kept laughing. Rini looked at herself. She was big. 

"Whoa…" She said to herself. She wasn't 'Mini Moon' or 'Small Lady Serenity' (A.N- Rini's name is REALLY Small Lady Serenity) anymore. She was now Sailor Moon and Lady Serenity. Hotaru smiled. 

"You're an adult Rini! And you're not evil this time!" She said. Rini clapped her hands. 

"Ow! Hey, my uniform's too small!" She complained. Gohan looked at himself. 

"My Gi's too big!" He whined. 

"Hmm…I think I have some clothes that would fit you both." Amara said, floating up. 

"What kind of clothes?" Gohan asked suspiciously. Michelle floated up as well. 

"School Uniforms. Mugen Uniforms, but still, school uniforms." She said smiling. Gohan didn't trust that smile one bit, but Rini grabbed him by the arm and flew off with the three outers. Rini's skirt was a tad too short, and every so often Gohan thought he saw something unusual, but just put the thought aside, and began to think of how he'd get to his normal age again. 

At Amara's Apartment… 

Amara looked through her closet. She pulled out a Mugen uniform and looked at it. It was too big, but Trista could fix that. She then pulled out a Mugen Female uniform (A.N- In the Manga Amara DID have the female Uniform too.) and went to Rini and Gohan. Rini looked up. 

"Okay Rini, here's yours and Gohan, we need to fix yours." She said, handing the uniform to Rini. Gohan crossed his arms. 

"This isn't fair. How'd this happen anyway?" He demanded. Hotaru sat next to him. 

"I guess Para Para has the ability to switch ages. You're older than us now." She said. Gohan blinked. 

"I'm 9!" 

"-Hundred and two." Rini butted in. Gohan about fell over in shock. Hotaru blinked. 

"902?! HOW?!" He shouted loudly. Rini giggled and looked away. Gohan was about to pass out. Amara smiled. 

"This…this is some kind of sick joke isn't it? Please…it's just some sick joke…" He begged. All three girls shook their heads. Rini coughed into her hand and began to explain… 

"So…since you're half Lunarian your physical appearance slows due to the fact Serena revived the Earth?" Gohan asked, beginning to understand. 

"Not quite…in the 30th century your appearance will age up until a certain point. If you have special powers inside you, you stop physically aging when you become an adult. If you don't have special powers naturally, you stop aging as a child." Trista said, holding a fixed Mugen uniform for Gohan. Gohan took it and went to change in the bathroom. He shouted loudly. 

"AH! NO! I look like a dork!" He shouted. Rini looked at him. 

"That's nothing new. You were a dork to begin with!" She said. Gohan glared at her, but she kept laughing. 

"This isn't funny! Not one bit!" He whined. Rini kept laughing. He sat and said nothing. Trista held the Time key. She then stated what was on everyone's minds. 

"Now to find a way to return you to normal." She said softly. Gohan nodded and looked up at Rini. 

"Got any ideas?" He asked. She shook her head. Trista sighed. 

"Perhaps it would be best for you to both return home for the night." She told them. Gohan freaked. 

"NO! Do you have the SLIGHTEST idea of what my mom would do if she found out this happened! We can't go back until we get things fixed! I CAN'T go home as a nine year old!" He shouted. Rini covered her ears. He could yell louder than Serena! Trista laughed into her hand. Gohan growled. 

"What is so funny?!" He demanded. She coughed. 

"Well, if you do not mind for Chichi to believe Rini is Serena, and your sister, and you are younger than she, you can go home." She explained. Gohan still didn't like this arrangement. But he had no other option. 

"All right..." He mumbled. Rini grabbed his hand and walked out. Floating up she waved good-bye to the Outers and flew off with Gohan. Gohan at this time was devising a way to get rid of Rini once he was his normal age again. 

~At the Grand Kai's Palace~ 

King Kai and Goku watched Serena attempt exercises with her new weights. She was struggling heavily, but doing much better than this morning. 

"Honestly, it's amazing that Serena isn't a Saiyan. She has a lot of stamina." King Kai said to Goku, who was stuffing his face. 

"They say stubbornness is often mistaken for stamina." A voice said. King Kai growled and turned to face the figure behind him. 

"Will you go away South Kai?!" He asked. Serena screamed loudly and fell to the ground. She had misjudged a kick and lost her balance. 

"Ha! Look at that! The little girl can't even handle a tiny bit of weight!" South Kai taunted. Serena sniffled and looked up at North Kai. 

"Hey King Kai? I think 9 tons is too much. Can we go down to 8 tons?" She asked. South Kai's jaw dropped when she said the words `9 tons'. North Kai looked from South Kai and back to Serena. 

"Well, sure if you want to, but then you'll be 2 levels lower than Goku." He said. Serena nodded. 

"I know King Kai. But going from 7 to 9 is a pretty big jump. I need to work my way up." She said. King Kai nodded. 

"All right then. It's your training." He said. Pointing his finger, Serena's weights went down to a `mere' 8 tons. She jumped up and began to exercise again. South Kai looked at North Kai. 

"J…just who is she?" He demanded. North Kai smiled. 

"She's Princess Serena, future ruler of the universe." He bragged. South Kai couldn't believe North Kai, the `loser Kai' as the others called him, was training PRINCESS SERENA? 

"S…She's Serenity's daughter?" He stammered. North Kai nodded. 

"She is." He said. South Kai fainted 

"How about a sparring session you two?" King Kai asked. Goku and Serena smiled. 

"SURE!" They said. 

~In the Future~ 

"So you think you've learned pretty much all you need to know?" Mirai Trunks asked. Both boys nodded. 

"Sure. How hard can it be to memorize a few hundred rules?" Chibi Trunks sarcastically. Mirai Trunks sighed. Chibi Trunks looked up at him. 

"So now what?" He asked. Both boys from the future thought for a while. Then Mirai Goten snapped his fingers. 

"Hey! Let's let 'em see the others!" He said. Mirai Trunks nodded. 

"Sure. Just as long as they don't see my dad. If he thought I was a kid again..." He said. Mirai Goten nodded. The boys blinked. 

"I got into a little argument with Sailor Pluto once and she changed me back into a kid. Father was…less than happy with it." Mirai Trunks explained. The Chibi boys nodded. 

"Okay then." Chibi Trunks said. They flew towards the Capsule Corp. building. 

"Hey Trunks. Think they should meet…?" Mirai Goten started. 

"No. They can't." Mirai Trunks finished. The Chibi boys looked confused. 

"But Trunks, don't you think…" Mirai Goten began. Mirai Trunks shot a deadly glare to his younger friend. 

"I said NO Goten! It isn't allowed! If they do, the time stream will be altered horribly! This future might not exist! SHE might not exist!" He shouted back. Mirai Goten backed down. They kept flying forward. 

"Who might not exist?" Chibi Trunks asked. Mirai Trunks glared at him as well. 

"It's NONE of your Business!" He yelled. They flew the rest of the way in silence. Chibi Trunks couldn't help but wonder what Mirai Goten had implied to make his future self so angry. After an hour of flying, the Capsule Corp. headquarters came into view. It was larger than it was in the present. 

"Woah! Hey Trunks, what happened?" Chibi Goten asked. They stopped. 

"When Serena became queen and banished the evil scouts from Earth, she gave my mom fundings to expand the building." Mirai Trunks explained. Chibi Goten blinked. 

"The evil scouts? Venus and the others?" He asked. Mirai Goten shook his head... 

In the Present... 

"Ready?" Rini asked Gohan. He shook his head. Rini grabbed his hand and walked in. Chichi walked into the kitchen. 

"Hello Gohan. Hello Rini..." Chichi said. Then she actually saw them. 

"HUH! Gohan!" She called. Rini covered her eyes and threw Luna-P at her. It exploded. 

"Oh...Serena. Gohan. You're...late." She said, dazed. Gohan sighed in relief. That didn't turn out so bad. On the other hand... 

"NOW we can play dress up!" Rini cheerfully said. Gohan ran to his room screaming. Rini followed. 

"Come on Gohan!" She said. She attempted to open the door, but Gohan was leaning his weight against it. 

"No! No! NO!" He shouted. Rini slammed her own weight into the door. She rammed the door multiple times before it broke in. Gohan screamed again and flew for the window. Rini grabbed his leg before he could get anywhere. Rini strapped him down and got out Serena's make-up. Gohan could have gone Super Saiyan, but he couldn't risk hurting Rini. 

~Snap OUT OF IT Gohan! Why are you concerned about hurting HER!~ He mentally demanded. Rini pulled out Serena's Pink lipstick. Gohan kept trying to evade it, but she eventually grabbed his face and applied it. She took some eye shadow and put it on too. Just as she went for the nail polish, her Sailor Communicator went off. She took it and flipped the lid up. 

"Yea?" She asked, while untying Gohan. Gohan then wiped the make-up off of his face. 

'Trouble! It's the Inners! They're trying to bring Serena back onto their side!' Came Amara's voice. They two age-switched warriors looked at one another. 

"We'll be right there!" Rini said, grabbing her transformation Brooch. They flew out the window... 

At the battle... 

Mars and Jupiter held Hotaru down. 

"All right. You're the Warrior of Death and rebirth. Bring Serena back!" Mars demanded. Hotaru shook her head. She tried to pull free from them, but Jupiter landed a well placed kick to her gut, causing Hotaru to vomit blood. Amara ran towards her. Venus swiped her foot under Amara's legs, causing her to trip. Jupiter pulled Hotaru up by the shirt collar. 

"I'm only gonna ask nicely ONCE MORE!" She yelled. Hotaru brought her foot into Jupiter's chest, causing the Scout of Thunder to drop her. Just as Jupiter began to attack, a Ki blast cut her off. 

"Hold it right there, and leave the Scout of Silence alone!" A voice rang out. They looked around. 

"You disgust me! That's why mama sealed you into coffins! For Love and Justice, a beautiful Fighter in a Sailor Suit from the future! Sailor Mi--wait, no. Sailor Moon!" The voice said again. Everyone looked up to see a figure in a Sailor suit, with her pink hair done up into cones with long pink piggy-tails. The Inners sweat dropped, and the Outers used this time to transform. 

"Uranus Planet power!" 

"Neptune Planet Power!" 

"Pluto Planet Power!" 

"Saturn Planet Power!" They called out. The four powerful Outers stood there. Rini drew her Moon Scope and began to fight with Mercury and Venus. Uranus drew her sword. 

"My Magic Item Talisman! Space Sword Blaster!" She called, slashing the bow on Mars' uniform. Jupiter ran over to where Rini was fighting and kicked her down. 

"All right then 'Sailor Moon'. Time to die!" She called. A golden discus hit Jupiter in the back. 

"All right, just WHO has been taking MY title while I was gone?" A new voice rang out. Everyone turned to look. A gloved hand caught the Tiara and returned it to her forehead. 

"I'm back, I'm bold, maybe even beautiful! I'm in your face, and you're just gonna have to deal with it! In the name of the Moon, I'm gonna vaporize you! I'm the ORIGIONAL champion of Love and Justice! I'm Sailor Moon!" Gohan looked up, for the source of the voice. There stood Super Sailor Moon, holding a Sailor V-like Mask to her face. And next to her stood Goku. 

"Y'know Lita, I WAS going to go easy on you, since you were one of the few who actually LISTENED to me, but after this, oh you can go straight to hell and tell them I said 'Hi'!" Moon shouted. Jupiter growled. 

"Jupiter! Oak Evalution!" She called. The attack spread about and knocked everyone down. Serena began to get up, when Mars prepared her attack. 

"Mars! Flame Sniper!" The firey arrow shot through the sky, right at Serena's heart again. But this time, someone was there to catch it. Serena looked up to see a man standing before her, holding the arrow, which was not 2 millimeters from his heart. The arrow vanished from existance, and the Man jumped at the Inners, firing a Ki blast at them. Another blast hit them from behind. Then two very familiar people helped Serena stand... 

"Goten! Trunks!" She happily said. The two boys smiled. 

"It's great to see you again Serena!" Goten said. 

"Yea. Just plain Serena, and not 'Majesty'." Trunks added sarcastically. Goten nodded. Mercury got behind Rini. 

"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" She called. Rini couldn't have moved in time, but she was pulled out of the way. 

"Are you okay Small Lady?" One of the men asked. Rini turned red. 

"DO NOT call me SMALL Lady, Trunks!" She screeched into his ear. Mirai Trunks shrugged and dropped her, despite they were ten feet in the air. Rini landed on her head. Serena pulled out the Eternal Teir. 

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She called. The Inners shielded their eyes from the light and vanished. The rays of light hit both Gohan and Rini, returning them to their appropriate ages. 

"Huh? Hey...I'm my real age again!" Gohan shouted happily. Rini looked at herself and pouted. Mirai Trunks landed behind her, lifting her by the back of the uniform. 

"Now what was that SMALL Lady?" He asked. Rini growled. 

"Oh, just put me down! Put me down RIGHT NOW! Uh! Goten! Help me!" She shouted to Mirai Goten. 

"Sorry Princess. I'm not getting into another argument with you two." He said, holding his hands up. Rini growled loudly and tried to escape from Mirai Trunks. Unfortunately for her, he kept his grip. 

"What's the magic word?" He asked. Rini crossed her arms. 

"Please!" She shouted back. He dropped her again. Rini looked up to her guardian. 

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched. He shrugged. 

"It's mutuial then." He told the girl and went to join his friend. Serena smiled. 

"We're all back togather again!" She said. Gohan nodded. The Mirai boys didn't know what they were supposed to do now. Stay with Rini or go home. Sailor Pluto looked to them. 

"You've done well. Both of you. Now, you should return home. Crystal Tokyo needs you." She said. Mirai Goten looked at her. 

"Um, Puu. If it's all the same to you, we'd like to stay and help." He said. Everyone looked at the two. Even Rini did. 

"What?" Pluto asked. Mirai Trunks stepped forward. 

"Yea Puu. Our duty is to protect the queen, right? Well, she's safe. I mean, she's got the Z fighters on call. Well, so does Serena, but they're not always gonna be here. You know that. Serena needs our help more Puu." He said. 

"You might cause an irreversable rip in the space time continuiem." Pluto argued. 

"Yea? Well so will the Neo-Princess. We have a mission Puu. We're staying." Mirai Goten said. 

"The battle must be fought without you." 

"The battle we're here for isn't the one you think. It's THE battle I'm here for Puu." Mirai Trunks said, directing his eyes to the sky and then back to the Guardian of time. Pluto knew all to well what he meant. 

"Well Trunks. It has taken five years, but your request has been granted." Pluto said. Mirai Trunks smiled. 

"All right!" He said. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	16. The Three o'clock Fairies are calling fo...

The Soldiers Gather!  
  
Miricle of the Black Dream Hole!  
  
Okay, This is based of the SS movie, but no Peruru. The fairy is V. V  
  
looks just like Mina, except with Silver hair and eyes. She dresses  
  
like Peruru did. She speaks in Third person through most of it,  
  
reverting to first person later on. Her third person speaking habits  
  
are based off of Para Para from the Japanese Series. That'll be  
  
explained.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Let's see..." Serena said and reached for the oven door. A large  
  
wooden spoon met her hand.  
  
"Ow! What was that for! I was checking to see if they were done!"  
  
Serena shouted to Rini. Rini grabbed the cook book and held it to her  
  
face.  
  
"I trust the book more than I trust you!" She shouted back. Mirai  
  
Trunks quietly drank his soda and watched the argument. He had seen  
  
this before. When Neo Queen Serenity tried baking cookies for Small  
  
Lady. Needless to say that didn't go too well. He had also learned to  
  
stay out of female arguments. Goku sat there dreading the finished  
  
cookies. Why couldn't he have stayed dead? Everyone else was there  
  
with anti toxin medications. Except for Vegeta. He was there, but only  
  
to watch Goku choke those horrible cookies down. Chibi Goten walked  
  
in.  
  
"Hi. What's goin' on?" He asked. Mirai Trunks put the soda can down.  
  
"Cooking." He told the boy. Chibi Goten knew better than to get  
  
anywhere near something Serena had made. He got sick in the 30th  
  
century. He ran out. The clock on the wall struck three. Mirai Trunks  
  
turned to look.  
  
"Hm. The Three o'clock fairy." He said aloud. The two girls turned to  
  
look at him.  
  
"Three o'clock fairy?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's a story from this century. A fairy comes at Three o'clock to  
  
tell mothers to bake candies for their children." He explained. The  
  
two nodded as the timer rang.  
  
"Cookies are done!" Serena said. Goku tightened his grip on the chair.  
  
This was worse than getting a shot. Serena laughed in Rini's face.  
  
Hers were perfect, while Rini's were ruined.  
  
"Look at that! Compared to those UGLY THINGS, there is no  
  
competition!" She bragged. Rini growled.  
  
"Shut up stupid! They might not be perfect but mine are baked with  
  
love!" She shot back. Serena grabbed one cookie from each tray and  
  
handed them to Goku. They'd been waiting for this moment. Vegeta  
  
watched, amused, as Goku put Serena's cookie into his mouth. He chewed  
  
and turned blue.  
  
"AH!" He cried, holding his throat with both hands. Vegeta laughed. He  
  
grabbed the nearest glass of milk and drank it down. Mirai Goten  
  
leaned in close to his friend and whispered something, and began to  
  
laugh. Mirai Trunks smacked the back of his head.  
  
"It's not funny Goten, I nearly died that day!" He complained.  
  
"Still, the look on your face was priceless!" Mirai Goten said. Mirai  
  
Trunks glared at him, shutting him up.  
  
"Hmph. Even in the future all my mother can make me specially burnt  
  
cookies." Rini complained. Serena growled.  
  
"You take that back!" She shouted. Mirai Goten leaned into his chair  
  
he was sitting in backwards.  
  
"In the future, everyone has a feeling of security when their parents  
  
bake cookies. They know they're loved." He said. Rini put her cookies  
  
into a plastic bag and began to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Small Lady?" Mirai Trunks asked. Rini turned to  
  
look at him.  
  
"I'm going to take these to Hotaru." Both Mirai boys looked concerned.  
  
"Small Lady, I should insist my past self should take them. It's not  
  
safe for you." Mirai Goten said. She frowned.  
  
"But Trunks..." She whined. Before Mirai Trunks could say anything  
  
Chibi Goten had left with them. Diana ran after him...  
  
In the City...  
  
Goten walked down the street, carrying the cookies as Diana rode on  
  
his head.  
  
"I wonder if they're as bad of Serena's..." He said aloud. He looked  
  
up and saw a strange sight. There was a girl dressed in what seemed to  
  
be Pajamas. She had pointed ears, six wings, and a silver streak in  
  
her blonde hair. Goten blinked and rubbed his eyes. Then she was  
  
dressed normally. Goten ran over. The girl looked at him. She was  
  
probably 6 or 7.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked, as Goten looked. She blushed.  
  
"What wrong?" She asked. Diana mewed. The girl smiled at her and  
  
reached to scratch her ears.  
  
"Pretty kitty. What Kitty's name?" She asked. Goten stepped back.  
  
"She's Diana." He said suspiciously. The girl smiled. Diana jumped to  
  
her shoulder and licked her cheek, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Tickles! Stop!" She laughed loudly. Goten smiled, deciding she wasn't  
  
evil after all. Diana jumped back to him. The girl scratched her ears.  
  
"Diana boy's Kitty?" She asked. Goten shook his head.  
  
"No. She belongs to my friend." He told her. The girl noticed the  
  
crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Ah. Kitty have moon. See kitties with moons before. One kitty black,  
  
have pretty ruby eyes. One kitty white, have pretty blue eyes." She  
  
explained. Goten smiled.  
  
"Luna and Artemis. Those are Diana's parents." He said. The girl  
  
smiled. Then Goten had a question.  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself?" He asked. Just then a little girl  
  
walked out with her mother, carrying some cookies.  
  
"Like come here. Happy children. Like see children happy. Have nice  
  
mothers. Children like place." She explained, pointing at the cookies  
  
and candies. Goten looked at them.  
  
"That's because this is a candy store. I know I'd be happy in there."  
  
He said smiling.  
  
"Cookies happy too. Happy because children like. Cookies happy they  
  
want dance." She said. Goten blinked in confusion and looked at the  
  
cookies, turning his back on the girl. She pulled out a flute.  
  
"They only look delicious to me." He said. She began to play, causing  
  
some of the cookie shapes to float up and look like they were dancing.  
  
Goten gasped and looked back ad the girl and back to the cookies. She  
  
stopped and they floated back. He stepped back from here, amazed. He  
  
smiled and held his hand out.  
  
"I'm Goten!" He said. The girl blinked and smiled back.  
  
"Name V." She said back, shaking his hand. Goten reached for the  
  
cookies and handed them to her. He ran off towards his home.  
  
"Bye V!" He called and left waving. V waved back. She realized and  
  
stopped, blushing.  
  
At the Son house...  
  
Serena pounded on Gohan's door.  
  
"GOHAN! Let me in! You're trying my cookies, if you like it or not!"  
  
She shrieked. Gohan grabbed the door handle and held it. Try as he  
  
may, he couldn't keep his grip. Serena opened the door. Gohan ran for  
  
his window, But Serena was there first.  
  
"Serena! Please! Let me live!" He cried. Serena grabbed a cookie and  
  
began to force it down his throat. He pushed her off and ran for the  
  
door. Serena tackled him by the feet and climbed on top of him,  
  
pinning him down. She shoved a cookie down his throat. He began to  
  
cough and gag, holding his throat. Then he chewed and began to  
  
swallow. Serena watched.  
  
"Hard and...crunchy...my favorite..." He said to her. She finally got  
  
off. She looked at him as he stood.  
  
"Gohan, why don't you like my cookies?" She asked. He blinked and  
  
sweat dropped.  
  
"Um...uh...no offense. But they're pretty toxic." He said. She growled  
  
and chased him around. He ran for his life. Goten walked in and  
  
watched. He looked at the clock. It was 10. He walked to his room to  
  
get ready for bed. Serena continued chasing Gohan until Chichi walked  
  
out of her room.  
  
"SERENA! GOHAN! GO TO BED!" She shrieked. Both ran to the room they  
  
shared.  
  
"You'll eat these tomorrow. I swear..." She whispered  
  
"In your dreams." He said. Serena went to sleep.  
  
3 A.M...  
  
A flute began to play. The melody floated through the air, as Chibi  
  
Goten's window opened. His eyes opened, revealing him to be in a  
  
hypnotic state. Chibi Trunks, who was spending the night, also went  
  
into a hypnotic state. They walked out of the house, followed by Rini.  
  
Serena was halfway in her bed, hanging upside down, almost. She was  
  
snoring, snorting, and drooling. Diana walked to her.  
  
"Miss Serena. Miss Serena?" She whispered. Serena snorted. Gohan was  
  
still awake at this time, his pillow over his face. Diana leaned in  
  
close to her ear.  
  
"Please wake up! Miss Serena!" She shouted loudly. Serena woke  
  
abruptly and fell out of bed. Gohan sat up. Diana motioned for them to  
  
look outside. They saw the two boys walking into the woods. They got  
  
out of bed and went to get the Mirai boys and followed.  
  
"Why are they doing that?" Gohan asked. Mirai Goten looked at the sky,  
  
listening.  
  
"Listen!" He said.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked. Mirai Trunks shushed her and they all listened.  
  
They heard a flute melody. Mirai Goten blinked.  
  
"A flute?" He wondered. Serena looked up and pointed. The three boys  
  
looked with her. They saw an odd looking ship, filled with children  
  
singing. Chibi Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Rini were heading for it. The  
  
four ran to stop everyone. Serena shook Chibi Goten, who didn't  
  
respond to her. She growled and lifted him under her arm, backwards.  
  
She hit his bottom twice to snap him out of it.  
  
"Huh! OW! What was that for! Huh? Hey, where am I?" He asked. Serena  
  
sat him down.  
  
"Grr. Don't you remember anything?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
Mirai Trunks was trying to wake some other children. One girl in  
  
particular. He turned back to the others. Both Chibi boys were awake.  
  
So was Rini. Serena noticed a boy sitting at the head of the odd ship.  
  
He was playing the flute. He stopped and the hypnotized children fell  
  
to the ground asleep.  
  
"Don't get in our way." He ordered. Serena glared at him.  
  
"Who are you!" She demanded. He didn't look at her.  
  
"The children gather here on their will. Don't get in our way." He  
  
ordered again. Gohan stepped up.  
  
"Why are you kidnapping the children?!" He demanded. The boy stood.  
  
"Well well. We have a lot of nusciences tonight. Oh well." He said. He  
  
threw something at them.  
  
"Periyot!" He shouted. The candy floated there as he played his flute.  
  
Serena looked at it.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Candy?" Rini responded. They unwrapped and formed monsters. Mirai  
  
Trunks blinked.  
  
"Monsters?!" He shouted. The boy grinned evilly. He pointed at the  
  
seven warriors.  
  
"Get them! Bonbon Babies!" He ordered. The monsters laughed and  
  
floated around them. They kept on guard. One of the monsters flew at  
  
Gohan, who kicked it away. It bounced off a tree and back into him,  
  
with twice the force it was hit with. Gohan fell to the ground. Mirai  
  
Trunks grabbed one and tried holding it into place. it was too strong.  
  
Mirai Goten fought some off, getting hit from behind. Meanwhile,  
  
Serena, Rini, Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks were running from two of  
  
them like cowards.  
  
"Rini! Do something!" Serena shouted.  
  
"No way! YOU Do something!" Rini shouted back.  
  
"I'm older so you listen to me!" Serena told her.  
  
"Oh, like you can talk!" Rini shot back. With the others, Gohan fired  
  
a small Ki blast at the two chasing Serena and the others. They turned  
  
back into candy, and fell to the ground. Rini and Serena looked at one  
  
another. They nodded.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" They called, transforming. Sailor Moons  
  
uniform looked the same, but it wasn't. Her entire uniform was  
  
weighted down. A result of the fact she had gotten so used to the  
  
weights, King Kai upgraded her uniform to be heavily weighted. Sailor  
  
Moon pulled off her Tiara as it powered up.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" She called and threw it at the Bonbon babies. It  
  
circled around destroying the rest. Sailor Moon grabbed it and  
  
returned it to her forehead. The boy growled at her.  
  
"Who are you!" He demanded. Moon and Mini Moon ran up.  
  
"I was waiting for that! We are warriors and you won't kidnap children  
  
like the pied piper! We won't allow it!" She said.  
  
"For love and justice!"  
  
"Beautiful Fighters in Sailor Suits!"  
  
"Super Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Super Sailor Mini Moon!"  
  
"In the name of the moon..."  
  
"We punish you!" They said, introducing themselves. The boys looked at  
  
the other boy.  
  
"We're the Z warriors from the present..."  
  
"And Future."  
  
"We can never forgive you either!" They said. The boy smiled and  
  
played his flute, creating the illusion of a sunny field. They looked  
  
around. Gohan smelled something.  
  
"What's that sweet smell?" He asked. Mini Moon pointed. They looked.  
  
They couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"Is that...could it be...?" Mirai Goten wondered. Mirai Trunks gasped.  
  
"It is! A house of sweets!" He shouted. They all ran towards it.  
  
Walking in, they looked around smiling. As they passed a window, they  
  
all became Chibi. Gohan looked and blinked.  
  
"Hey! When did all of you get so small?" He asked. Mirai Trunks looked  
  
at him and pointed.  
  
"Yea, you too Gohan." He noted. Mini Moon, Chibi Goten and Chibi  
  
Trunks ran around them looking.  
  
"Really. Now you're about our size," she began and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Again." She plainly stated. Moon saw some large candies. She ran  
  
over.  
  
"Ah...this looks delicious..." She said and reached to bite it. The  
  
boy smiled, but Diana jumped down and bit his hand, forcing him to  
  
stop. Everyone broke out of the trance, and looked around.  
  
"Don't eat that Miss Serena!" Diana called. Moon looked and noticed  
  
she was about to bite a Wasp Nest! She looked at it and turned god  
  
only knows how many shades of red. Everyone sweat dropped. Gohan  
  
jumped at the boy, but got hit by a Ki blast! He fell into the main  
  
part of the odd ship. The boy played his flute causing the children to  
  
gang up on him. Gohan could have easily gotten away, but flaring up  
  
his Aura would have hurt those children. He jumped onto the edge of  
  
the ship but they grabbed his legs. Another Bonbon Baby flew into him  
  
with great force knocking him to the ground. Serena and Chibi Goten  
  
ran over. Just as some other Bonbon babies flew at them, another flute  
  
tune stopped them. Everyone turned to the other flute. Chibi Goten  
  
noticed the cookies, and the flute. He recognized the fairy as V.  
  
"V! What are you doing here!" The boy demanded. V looked at him.  
  
"When you do violent things and no think brother!" She asked. Another  
  
voice spoke up.  
  
"Pururan. What is going on?" Pururan turned and kneeled. The eyes of  
  
the ship formed an image of a woman.  
  
"Lady Badiyanu." He acknowledged. She looked at him.  
  
"Why is there a delay?" She asked. Pururan looked at her.  
  
"I am working Lady Badiyanu. But V is here at a time like this..." He  
  
began. V made a fist.  
  
"Why Badiyanu want hurt children when gather! No want hurt children!  
  
Badiyanu witch!" She cried. Pururan glared at his youngest sibling.  
  
"V! Be respectful to Lady Badiyanu! She is doing this for the eternal  
  
happiness of the children!" He snapped. V glared back.  
  
"V want world peaceful for children. V no able trust Badiyanu-witch!"  
  
She cried. Goten ran towards her.  
  
"V!" Badiyanu looked at him.  
  
"Oh? Is this the child that corrupted you V?" Badiyanu asked. V shook  
  
her head.  
  
"N...no! Goten no corrupt V! Goten V's friend!" She shouted. Badiyanu  
  
looked at him for a second.  
  
"I sense a powerful dream energy flowing from him. Bring him with the  
  
other children." She ordered. V growled.  
  
"Badiyanu-witch!" She cried. More Bonbon Babies flew around them.  
  
Chibi Trunks fired a Ki blast at them, but the grew back. One went for  
  
Chibi Goten. He was too frightened to move. V played her flute but  
  
they didn't respond. Gohan them himself in the way, destroying it and  
  
saving Chibi Goten. But another one rammed into Gohan, throwing him  
  
into the ship. He fell back to the ground, unconscious. Chibi Goten  
  
ran to his brother, but two Bonbon Babies took him into the ship and  
  
down to the below area. The other Bonbon babies gathered the children  
  
and took them to the ship. Pururan smiled and played his flute, waking  
  
the children into the hypnotic trance. The ship flew off. Moon  
  
watched, too upset to remember she could fly. Goten tried getting away  
  
but couldn't, without hurting the children. Moon watched the ship  
  
vanish. V jumped down and tried running off. Chibi and Mirai Trunks  
  
stood in her way.  
  
"Ohh no." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Just who in the world are you...?" Chibi Trunks asked. V looked  
  
down...  
  
On the Ship...  
  
The children were laughing and singing. Chibi Goten stood there  
  
glaring at Pururan. Two other ships joined the one he was on, filled  
  
with children. It landed in a castle in the sky, and the doors opened,  
  
letting the children out.  
  
"Good Job." Came Badiyanu's voice. The children ran out and Goten  
  
followed behind. As the children entered the shadows, the laughing  
  
stopped. Goten carefully walked to the shadows to see what had  
  
happened. The children were in glass coffins! He gasped and was hit by  
  
dark energy, being sucked down a hole with the coffins. He landed  
  
before Lady Badiyanu herself. She looked at him.  
  
"So you are the one who corrupted V." Badiyanu said. Goten looked up  
  
at her.  
  
"Do you know what I am planning to do? I will use the sugar energy of  
  
all the children of Earth to feed my Black Dream Hole. It will engulf  
  
the earth and put every mortal to sleep in a Dream Coffin. It will  
  
be...most wonderful..." She told him. Goten stared at her.  
  
"Are you stupid? The earth is protected by Sailor Moon and the Z  
  
warriors. They'll stop you!" He said. Badiyanu laughed.  
  
At the Son house...  
  
Gohan was in bad shape. He wasn't ready for that hit he had received.  
  
Mirai Trunks bandaged his wounds and set him into bed. Serena sat next  
  
to her friend. He grasped his sheets and began to wake up. Serena  
  
looked at him.  
  
"S...Serena...?" He asked. Serena smiled.  
  
"Yea?" He tried sitting up, but couldn't. Mirai Goten pushed him back  
  
down. He took a moment to regain his breath before speaking. The fact  
  
he wasn't prepared for that hit did it all.  
  
"Where's my brother...?" He asked. Serena looked away with tears in  
  
her eyes.  
  
"He's all right..." She told him. He fell back asleep.  
  
"That little runt just has to be okay..." She added. V looked at them.  
  
"V know where Pururan take Goten." She said, stepping forward. Serena  
  
looked at her.  
  
On V's Ship...  
  
"Have to hurry. Get caught in Black Dream hole, no come out. No able  
  
rescue Goten." V explained as the ship raised into the storm clouds.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Black Dream Hole?" He asked.  
  
"V have help Goten..." Chibi Trunks looked at Mini Moon  
  
"How can we be sure this isn't a trap?" He asked. Mini Moon looked  
  
over the ships edge. She didn't like this at all either.  
  
"We don't have a choice but to trust her." She said. V thought back.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"I will lead the children to a time of supreme happiness. Now  
  
Fairies..." Badiyanu began. V reached for her older brothers hand. He  
  
held it. V hugged him. She was the smallest Fairy of her four brothers  
  
Peruru, Pururan, Oranjyu and Bananu.  
  
"Lend me your powers!" She said.  
  
End of Flash Back.  
  
Serena looked at V's side and saw the bag of cookies Chibi Goten was  
  
taking to the Hotaru for Rini. She smiled.  
  
"Goten gave those to you, didn't he?" She asked. V looked away.  
  
"V..." She began and then looked up, turning serious.  
  
"About to break through cloud now!" She warned them. The ship broke  
  
through. It floated forward again. Serena's head began to hurt.  
  
"There are a lot of evil feelings around here!" She cried. Mirai  
  
Trunks ran to the ships edge to see. There was nothing.  
  
"I don't see anything..." He said. V began to play her flute. A large  
  
castle appeared. Everyone gasped. V answered the silent question on  
  
their minds.  
  
"That...Marzipannu Castle. Where Badiyanu-witch keep children." She  
  
explained. The ship began to land, when an explosion surprised them.  
  
The air balloon of the ship exploded. Mirai Trunks looked where the  
  
explosion came from.  
  
"A cannon!" He shouted. Bananu opened the Cannon.  
  
"Equip Bullet." He said. Oranjyu carried the cannon ball to the  
  
cannon.  
  
"Equip Bullet...equip bullet...e...quip bu...llet..." He strained and  
  
put it in. He stretched. Peruru looked at Pururan.  
  
"You're going to blow V up too?!" He shouted. Pururan ignored him.  
  
"FIRE!" He commanded. Peruru left the Cannon Firing area and ran  
  
towards the surface. Mirai Trunks saw the bullet heading for them, and  
  
jumped to the head of the ship.  
  
"Burning Attack!" He called, knocking it away. The ship began to  
  
crash. V braced herself to the front of the ship and the others held  
  
onto the sides. It crashed on the castle surface and skidded into a  
  
ditch in the middle. The jumped out to see the three older Fairies  
  
standing before them. V looked at them. They laughed.  
  
"V why have you brought humans to this secret castle?" Pururan asked.  
  
"V here stop Badiyanu-witch!" She told him. Serena stepped forward.  
  
"Give Goten back to us!" She shouted. The three looked confused for a  
  
moment. Then they realized who she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, that little boy? Lady Badiyanu seems to like him a lot." Pururan  
  
said.  
  
"Lady Badiyanu says he has the best Sugar Energy to nurture the Black  
  
Dream Hole with." Oranjyu explained. Serena gasped. Peruru ran up to  
  
them, and stood in front of V.  
  
"V no able forgive!" She shouted. Pururan smiled.  
  
"Then we'll destroy you all." He said. He then turned to his two  
  
brothers.  
  
"Be careful. They have odd powers." He warned. They threw candy  
  
towards them.  
  
"Periyot!" They called and played their flutes. Bonbon Babies formed  
  
and flew at them.  
  
"Burning Attack!" Chibi Trunks shouted and threw the attack at them.  
  
Dark Energy zapped the candy, forming the Bonbon babies again.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe it.  
  
"The dark energy that gives us power is growing!" Pururan said. V and  
  
Peruru braced themselves as a Bonbon Baby flew at them to knock them  
  
out of the castle. An orb of light stopped the monster. Serena smiled  
  
and looked up.  
  
"A planet of the skies far up is my guardian Deity. Solder of the  
  
Heavens...Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"A planet with the sea of sands is my guardian Deity. Soldier of  
  
embrace, Sailor Neptune."  
  
"A planet suspended in the flow of time is my guardian Deity. Soldier  
  
of Revolution, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"A planet of silence and Death is my guardian deity. Soldier of  
  
Destruction, Sailor Saturn!" The outers said.  
  
"Soldiers from the outer edge of the galaxy. Guided by the planets.  
  
With a mission of peace..." Uranus began. As she began to finish,  
  
Pluto and Saturn twirled their staffs and hit them to the ground.  
  
"Have arrived!" They said.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune!" Serena said.  
  
"Saturn! Pluto!" Chibi Trunks said as well. The four outers fell into  
  
the ditch. Mirai Trunks looked at them.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked. Uranus looked at him.  
  
"There are tremendous amounts of evil energy pouring from this place."  
  
She said. Pururan looked in disbelief.  
  
"This castle is invisible to humans! How did you find it!" He  
  
demanded. Neptune smiled and held the Deep Mirror Talisman up.  
  
"My mirror can see any illusion." She explained and held it up.  
  
"Submarine...Reflection!" She called. The flutes began to glow. A new  
  
voice spoke up.  
  
"Flame...Sniper!" Oranjyu's flute was destroyed. His arms flapped  
  
uncontrollably and he became an orange bird. His Bonbon Babies  
  
vanished and he flew away. Serena glared at the Inners. The other Two  
  
Fairies looked.  
  
"There are more of you?!" Bananu asked. Uranus ran up the ditch,  
  
carrying her Space Sword Talisman.  
  
"Space Sword! Blaster!" She cried, slashing Bananu's flute. He too  
  
became a bird and flew away, his Bonbon babies disappearing. Uranus  
  
landed before Pururan.  
  
"Why do you want the children?" She asked. Pururan stepped away.  
  
"We want to create a world where children never grow up! Is that so  
  
wrong!" He demanded and began to play his flute. Uranus destroyed it.  
  
As his arms began to flap he called out Badiyanu's name and flew away  
  
as his Bonbon Babies vanished as well. Both Peruru and V looked down,  
  
upset. Venus stepped towards Serena, but ended up with Uranus' sword  
  
to her throat.  
  
"Stay away from Serena, or I'll cut your throat and let you slowly  
  
bleed to death." She threatened. Venus stepped back. Jupiter growled.  
  
"What's your problem Amara!" She demanded.  
  
"Darien ignores her and lets her almost die in a battle. You aren't  
  
there to help and yell at her for not going to a stupid study session.  
  
Darien attacks her and you say she attacks him! She has a life she can  
  
appreciate and you ORDER your PRINCESS to go with YOU!" Uranus  
  
shouted. Before anyone else could speak, V played her flute. Her ship  
  
began to float again.  
  
"Ship no take much damage." She said. The 10 scouts, 2 fairies, and  
  
two Z warriors got on the ship and headed for Badiyanu. Uranus and  
  
Saturn were standing the Inners and Serena. Pluto looked at the  
  
fairies.  
  
"Sailor Moon. Who are they?" She asked.  
  
"I am Peruru. This is my twin sister, V." Peruru said. Serena looked  
  
at V and smiled. They entered a chamber with a platform suspended  
  
above black lightning. They ship was struck and capsized. They fell  
  
out. Everyone landed on their feet except for Moon and Mini Moon.  
  
Chibi Trunks grabbed Mini Moon and Mirai Trunks grabbed Moon. An evil  
  
voice rang out.  
  
"This is a sacred ground. Of course you cannot enter." It said. It was  
  
Lady Badiyanu. V looked at her.  
  
"Why take so many children?! Why hurt others! No do anymore!" She  
  
shouted.  
  
"I am fulfilling your wish V." She told her. V growled.  
  
"V want world that children grow up with family and friends. No put  
  
them is coffins like dead!" She screeched.  
  
"Was it this boy who taught you such things?" She asked and held her  
  
hand out. Chibi Goten sat there, in a cage of dark energy. Serena ran  
  
forward.  
  
"Goten!" She cried. Chibi Goten would have said something but was  
  
knocked out. Serena gasped.  
  
"I am using his energy for the sake of all you humans!" Badiyanu said.  
  
"At the risk of hurting others? You're the one who put this curse on  
  
V! You witch from another world, I'll never forgive you!" Peruru said  
  
and jumped at her, but was knocked back. Jupiter grabbed him as he  
  
fell.  
  
"Where are the kidnapped children!" Chibi Trunks demanded. Badiyanu  
  
smiled.  
  
"They are here." She said. The floor turned into the crystal coffins  
  
filled with children. Everyone gasped. The floor turned normal.  
  
Badiyanu raised her staff and fired dark energy at them. Goten began  
  
to open his eyes and saw them being hurt.  
  
"Serena!" He shouted but passed out again. The ceiling opened and they  
  
saw the Black Dream Hole. The scouts tried to start their attacks, but  
  
were hit with dark energy and their transformations were reversed.  
  
Badiyanu flew towards it. Serena and V flew on a large piece of the  
  
ships wreckage to follow her. Badiyanu swiped her staff at them. She  
  
flew into the Dream Hole. V hit the ship and the cookies tied to her  
  
waist nearly flew off. Serena grabbed them and thought of what Rini  
  
had said. She took one out and ate it, standing.  
  
"Sailor Moon! What doing? If go in Dream Hole, no come out!" V cried.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped in anyway. In the Black Dream Hole, she kicked her  
  
legs to move forward.  
  
"Foolish girl. To jump in at your own will." Badiyanu said. Serena was  
  
hit with dark energy as she looked for Chibi Goten. She saw him  
  
suspended there not moving. She grabbed him and shook him.  
  
"Goten! Goten!!" She cried. Her voice echoed.  
  
"Do not awaken...the sleeping child." Badiyanu said. Serena turned and  
  
gasped. She was in the room she shared with Gohan. She looked around.  
  
Gohan looked up.  
  
"Huh? Serena?" He asked and got out of bed. Serena looked around  
  
again.  
  
"Gohan? Is...is this our room?" She asked. He nodded. Serena realized  
  
she was holding Goten.  
  
"Gohan, Goten won't wake up!" She said. Gohan looked at his little  
  
brother and sat him in Serena's bed.  
  
"He'll be okay. He's having a happy dream." He said.  
  
"I'm bored. What do you wanna do Serena? Train?" He asked. Serena  
  
looked up and saw her cookies on the desk. She grabbed one and began  
  
to force it into Gohan's mouth. But he winningly ate it. And he didn't  
  
gag or turn blue! Serena blinked and looked up at him. He reached for  
  
the bag but Serena pushed his hand away.  
  
"In my dreams..." She whispered and turned around, lifting Goten up.  
  
She looked up at Gohan, smiling.  
  
"Gohan." She said he blinked.  
  
"I really glad you like my cookies. It's a shame this is only a  
  
dream." She said. He gasped and his voice distorted. Serena looked to  
  
the sky.  
  
"Crisis! POWER!" She called, breaking free from the Dream Coffin she  
  
and Goten were in. The light emitting from her broach broke through  
  
the Black Dream Hole, and powered the Scouts up again. The light his V  
  
and Peruru giving them their wings back, and returning V to Peruru's  
  
age. Badiyanu shielded her eyes.  
  
"What is this light! Sailor Moon, give him to me! Give me the child  
  
with the beautiful Sugar Energy! NOW!" She demanded. Serena didn't  
  
answer her.  
  
"Fine! Then I shall burn you both to death as you wish!" She said and  
  
merged with the fiery core of the Black Dream Hole, and shot a stream  
  
of Fire at her. Serena turned so it only hit her back. But it horribly  
  
burned her. She turned back and ran for the core, only to be hit  
  
again. She screamed loudly.  
  
"Sailor Moon, give me the boy and return to the coffin of dreams. If  
  
all humans were in their Dream Coffins and thinking only of  
  
themselves, now one would be hurt." Badiyanu explained and hit her  
  
with fire again. Her uniform was trashed, and her hair falling apart.  
  
She shut her eyes.  
  
~ Please...everyone...~ She thought.  
  
`Please Everyone. Lend me your powers...' Came her telepathic plea.  
  
The Scouts looked at one another and nodded. They looked to the Dream  
  
Hole.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Pluto and Saturn's tiaras faded and their symbols  
  
merged with her.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Uranus and Neptune said, their tiaras fading and  
  
symbols fading as well.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Jupiter and Venus said.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Mars and Mercury said.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Mini Moon said as well, her own symbol merging with  
  
her future mothers. Each symbol gave her more strength. Her uniform  
  
restored, as did her powers. Badiyanu glared at her and shot another  
  
fire ball at her. Serena was shielded. Badiyanu gasped. She let Goten  
  
float next to her and her Crystal powered him up to Super Saiyan. He  
  
woke up and smiled. Serena glared at Badiyanu and Goten did the same.  
  
"Let's Go..." She said.  
  
"Right." He answered. Both flew at Badiyanu, flaring their aura's. The  
  
went into the core and out the other side of the Dream Hole. V looked  
  
at them in disbelief.  
  
"Sailor Moon...! Broke through the Black Dream Hole...?" She cried,  
  
with tears in her eyes. She smiled. The castle began to explode as the  
  
Black Dream Hole became nothing. Everyone on the castle gasped. The  
  
Dream Coffins floated to the 5 ships and freed the children. They  
  
floated off with the scouts and Z warriors. Serena and Goten floated  
  
in the air. Then Serena realized that gravity was not her friend  
  
anymore. The two fell towards Earth. V and Peruru grabbed them.  
  
On Earth...  
  
The sun was rising as the 5 ships floated away. The Outers and Z  
  
warriors were standing on the beach watching the last of Marzipannu  
  
Castle vanish. V smiled. She turned to Goten and handed him her flute.  
  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
  
"A gift for you." She said.  
  
"You're leaving?" He asked again. She nodded.  
  
"I'm the fairy that helps protect the dreams of children. And I know  
  
I'll see you again." She said (A.N Foreshadows something in the  
  
future) She fluttered off.  
  
"Thanks for the cookies! And give Diana my regards!" She called and  
  
fluttered away with Peruru. Goten waved.  
  
"Bye-Bye V"! He called. Serena put her hand on his shoulders and  
  
watched the two fly into the horizon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
My GOD! 13 pages!! That's amazing for me!! So what did you think? And  
  
I meant he'll see V again. Trust me. R+R!!! 


	17. Prelude to the Battle! The Deaths of the...

Prelude to the battle!  
  
The Deaths of the Inners!  
  
[V.O- My name is Serena Tsukino...]  
  
Serena ran towards the woods, followed by the Mirai boys.  
  
[One year ago, I was discovered by Luna to be Sailor Moon. I didn't want to at first. I wanted to be normal.]  
  
"Are you sure you felt their Ki's here Majesty? I can't feel them." Mirai Trunks said. Serena kept running. Her legs were tired, and aching. She had just run ten miles, non-stop.  
  
[Then I was discovered to be the Moon Princess. My friends were always by my side. Friends. Hmph. I am running to them. I...am going to kill my 'friends'.]  
  
"She won't respond Trunks." Mirai Goten told his friend. Serena began to gain speed. Her muscles were ready to cramp horribly. Serena merely used the power of the crystal to keep running. She felt their Ki's. Their bright, shining crystals. Sailor Crystals. The light that never fades...  
  
[Rini came. The little spore dropped from the sky. Demanding the crystal. The brat. We eventually decided to help her. We traveled to the future. She became Wicked Lady. We saved her though. And we saved the world...]  
  
"Majesty! Stop!" Mirai Trunks called. Either Serena didn't hear him, or she didn't care. Which was it? So tired. She began to dehydrate. She needed something to drink. She needed to rest. At this point, there was nothing she wouldn't do to lay down and sleep. No. She had come too far. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goten were having to push their own energy to the limit to keep Serena in sight.  
  
[We saved the world from silence. We healed Hotaru. Then it happened. A new enemy. I transferred to Gohan's school to find the source. I had seen the Circus attack him. It was later that I learned his brother was holding Pegasus.]  
  
The wounds on Serena's body opened and began to sting as perspiration seeped into them. Her lungs were on fire. Her weights didn't help much either.  
  
"Holy...Goten! She'll collapse at this rate!" Mirai Trunks called. So close. She could embrace their aura's. She ran over a hill and stopped. For there, in the valley, were the Inner Sailor Senshi...  
  
[I hate them. But my power doesn't shine from my hatred. It shines for my dedication to protect Goten. I love the kid as if he were my brother. So I will kill them. I will kill them to protect Goten. It's my mission after all. But...it's strange. If it's only my mission to protect him, then why do I want to and not shun it off as I do everything else.]  
  
Mars looked up.  
  
"Hey. It's Sailor Meatball brain." She sneered. Serena stood for a moment, catching her breath. In her mind, she wished her returning to them were joyous. She could envision them waving and smiling. Inviting her down. But that wasn't going to happen. She pulled out her locket. But something happened. It began to change. From the center, the Moon became a pure yellow circle. It spread around it, turning it yellow. A crescent Moon formed at the bottom.  
  
"What?" She asked, breathlessly. A new compact. A new way to fight.  
  
"It...changed?" She asked. She then collapsed into a tree. She began to close her eyes. So sleepy...NO!  
  
"No! Can't...sleep!" She said. Every word, every breath, a struggle. The last time she felt like this was when she had to train with Vegeta. She willed herself to stay awake. With all the energy she had left, she called the Silver Moon Crystal to her.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal, come to my hand..." She whispered. Had it heard her? Would it come? She closed her eyes for a moment. A loud voice woke her.  
  
~No Serena! Stay awake!~ It commanded. Serena opened her eyes again in time to she the attack launched at her. She jumped away, with renewed strength.  
  
~Serena, listen to me. You can't fall asleep now! It's what they're waiting for! Stay awake and fight them! Do you hear me!~ It shouted. The voice was King Kai. No. So...tired...  
  
[Can I not stay awake? I'm so tired. But, I have to stay awake. Goten is in danger. The little boy whom I love like a brother. I won't let him die. I am Sailor Moon.]  
  
~Serena, You can do this! You went under the most extreme training procedures known to man! Say 'Eternal Power, Transform!~ He shouted loudly. Serena stood again, and held the compact up.  
  
"Eternal Power...Tr...trans...transform..." She whispered. She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Her costume was much heavier than Super Sailor Moons. Her large white wings each weighed 100 pounds. 400 pounds on her back, added to the 9 tons on each arm and leg, and her skirt. Each layer weighed three tons each. Not to mention the 100 pounds on her chest. Jupiter laughed.  
  
"Oh look at this! The stupid little klutz can't even take a few measly pounds of cloth!" She shouted. The other four joined in laughing.  
  
"Yea...Lita? Heh. A few pounds? Try 90,500 pounds." She said. Everyone gasped. She was the one who laughed.  
  
"Yea. That's right. That's more weight...than any of you...combined...could handle! Even...even in...a million lives!" She shouted loudly. She held her hand up.  
  
"Nine tons...resting on this arm alone." She said. She gestured to her large wings.  
  
"100 pounds...each. My bow is 100 pounds." She explained. Mars scoffed.  
  
"Impossible! Then each arm and each leg would have to be nine tons each! Along with your skirt!" She shouted. Mercury held her computer, analyzing the new uniform. The results startled her.  
  
"Girls, she's not lying." She said. Everyone couldn't believe it.  
  
"She's wearing 90-thousand and 500 pounds?! And STANDING!?" They demanded.  
  
"That's what my analysis says. Approximately 45 and one quarter tons are distributed through-out her body. I'm also reading a high energy build up."  
  
[Ha. So for once, I surprised them. And in a way I WANT them surprised. For once I have the upper hand. I'll rid myself of them and their memory.]  
  
Serena raised her hand into the air.  
  
"For Love and Justice! A beautiful fighter in a Sailor Suit!! Eternal Sailor Moon!" She shouted. Serena realized that the harder she fought the exhaustion the more energy she had.  
  
"And in the name of the Moon, I shall Punish you!" She cried. Venus growled.  
  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" She called. Serena pushed herself out of its way, and threw a weak Ki ball at them.  
  
"No more energy.so tired.must rest." She whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
~NO SERENA!~ King Kai shouted. She had fallen asleep. Venus raised her sword. Serena slumbered peacefully, and she was about to die once more. She changed back to normal. As Venus brought the weapon down, she was incinerated by a Golden sphere of Ki. Everyone else turned. There stood Gohan and Goku, alongside Mirai Goten and Mirai Trunks.  
  
"No one tries to kill my friend when I'm around to stop it!" He shouted, throwing another Ki ball at Jupiter. She jumped away. Mirai Trunks pulled his sword out and jumped behind her, and drove it through her back. Mirai Goten got into a one-on-one combat with Sailor Mars, and Goku began to fight Sailor Mercury. Gohan fought with Tuxedo Mask. Mirai Trunks kneeled down next to Serena, trying to wake her.  
  
"Wake up Majesty." He said, shaking her. She began to open her eyes.  
  
"Mmm? Trunks?" She asked groggily. He smiled.  
  
"Yea. Come on. Let's get you home." He said, lifting her. Using her arm, she nudged him away, and began to gather energy for a Ki blast. A massive one at that. He took her hand, and transferred a lot of his own energy into her, so she wouldn't collapse. Serena had been his best friend since his childhood. He wasn't about to let her get herself killed.  
  
"Cosmic." She began. The hearing of the three Saiyan's picked up the faint word. They knew what would happen.  
  
"Dad let's go! We'll be incinerated!" Gohan shouted, flying back to Serena. Mirai Goten threw Mars into the ground, causing her to (A.N- I am ready to vomit as it is from lack of food all week. Use your imaginations as to the fate of poor Sailor Mars). Goku fired the blast at Mercury, killing her as well.  
  
"Moon." Goku and Mirai Goten flew back towards Serena, leaving Tuxedo Mask. He ran towards them. Once safely behind Serena, the attack fired.  
  
"Power." She whispered. The colossal blast flew towards the Prince of the Earth, killing him, and finishing off the remains of the Inner Sailor Scouts. Serena smiled.  
  
[I did it. I finally did it. I've rid myself of my past. Now I'm no longer Serena Tsukino.]  
  
Mirai Goten lifted the exhausted girl. She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Well we'd better.enlighten the outers as to the current 'condition' of the Inners." Gohan said, smiling. He rubbed Serena's hair gently.  
  
[I have a new family. I can feel safe. As I have always felt since I came to Gohan that first day. Who could've guessed? A new family. A new name. I am Serena Son now. And no one is going to take that away from me. No one will tear me from my family.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, here it is. A new chapter. Finished on one of the worst days of the year. Well.maybe not WORST. More like, tied with Christmas. I really can't stand family, so while I try getting out of visiting them, enjoy the new chapter! 


	18. Beginning of the End Part One! The Ultim...

Beginning of the End Part One  
  
Our Ultimate Anti-Heroin!  
  
Serena walked down the street, followed by Gohan, Mirai Goten and Mirai Trunks. Each boy was carrying arm loads of bags. Gohan was at Level 2, just trying to hold the stuff. Serena was quite happy. She had gone on perhaps one of the biggest shopping sprees the planet had ever seen. Gohan was not enjoying himself, one bit. Serena smiled and looked for another store.  
  
"M...majesty...? Can we...please rest?" Mirai Goten asked. Serena looked at him.  
  
"Babies!" She said. They all groaned. Serena mimicked them.  
  
"Whoa, it's really hot today. Like the Amazon," Mirai Trunks said. Mirai Goten smirked.  
  
"Oh yea Trunks. How would you know? Remember? You wimped out on your training trip to the Amazon." He said. Mirai Trunks fake laughed.  
  
"No Goten. YOU dumped Small Lady on me so you could go girl hunting." Mirai Trunks countered. Mirai Goten shut up. Gohan strained.  
  
"How much can she afford?" He asked. Mirai Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Miss Ten'oh let her majesty use her credit card." He warned. Gohan whined. This was not going to be over with for a very long time. Serena stopped for a moment, and looked at the roof of a nearby building. For a very short moment, she could have sworn she had felt the power of a Star. The power of a Sailor Scout. She shrugged it off. Unknown to her, both Mirai boys felt it, and knew the owner of that power. She was masking her energy from Serena. They became worried. Neither of them had seen her, except her reincarnation, so they had no idea if the legends were true. Serena kept walking. She was unaware and unafraid. Only once had either boy felt the true power of the girl who was close by. That had been four years ago their time, on her first birthday. Just then yelling was heard. Serena whirled around, to see the Chibi boys running towards her.  
  
"Goten?! Trunks?!" She yelled. The ran and hid behind her. Following the two were Lemres. Many Lemres at that.  
  
"Guys, put those packages into my Sup-space pocket!" She ordered. Gohan looked at her.  
  
"Sub Space Pocket?! YOU HAVE A SUBSPACE POCKET?!" He yelled. Serena blinked and nodded.  
  
"Of course." She responded, like it was no big deal.  
  
"YOU HAVE A SUBSPACE POCKET AND MADE ME CARRY ALL THIS!" He yelled again. Serena nodded.  
  
"WHY!?!"  
  
"Because I could." She responded. Gohan face faulted. The Lemres swarmed around them.  
  
"INCOMING!" Mirai Goten shouted. Serena turned around. The black nightmares began to attack. The group separated to fight them. Mirai Goten fired a large Ki blast. As the old Lemres incinerated, more began to come at them. Like the BonBon Babies had. This time however, they would get no help. The Inners had been killed. Trista was at the Tokyo Bay Observatory, Rini was in Juuban, to far to sense the danger and out of COM range, Hotaru was with Michelle in Vienna at a Concerto, and Amara was at a race in Africa.  
  
"Eternal Transform!" Serena called. Eternal Sailor Moon drew her Tier.  
  
"Let's take them out!" She said, having the Crystal revert her Uniform back to normal, removing the weights. Three Lemres flew at her. Gohan fired a KI blast at them, unfortunately, he had failed to calculate the fact that Serena would be in the way.  
  
"SERENA!" He called. Serena looked up and saw the massive blast heading right for her. There was no time to move! Mirai Goten's eyes went wide. He remembered the last time this happened. When she saved his life. He always remembered that fated moment. That was when he swore to protect her. She had called him her brother...  
  
Flash Back  
  
..."Leave him alone! He's like a brother to me!" She cried.  
  
"What's so special about him?" Jupiter wondered.  
  
"He has Pegasus!" She told them. The two girls laughed.  
  
"Good one Serena!" Jupiter said.  
  
"You know only Rini could have Pegasus! Let's get rid of him." Mars decided. Serena's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No.don't do this!" She shrieked at the them. Mars held her hands out, as Jupiter held Goten in place.  
  
"It's the only way Serena.Mars Flame.!" Mars shouted. Serena ran towards Jupiter and Goten as the attack was prepared. She shoved them away.  
  
"Sniper!" Mars called out firing an arrow of fire at Serena by mistake. Serena was hit...  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Mirai Goten looked and scanned around. He couldn't see her or feel her Power level anymore. Tears formed in his eyes. He had promised to take care of her, and he let her die again. The smoke cleared up, and the only thing left in the area was her Eternal Tier. The Mirai Boys were ready to cry. Flaring their aura's, they destroyed the remaining Lemres. They stood in the rubble, going over what happened in their minds. Just then, lone clapping was heard. The three looked up. Leaning against a lamp post was a new Sailor Scout!  
  
"Finally. I must say, I'm impressed. You managed to defeat all of the Lemres and lose your queen. But I expected just as much from Hybrids." She scoffed. Gohan looked towards her. She had long brown hair to her waist. Her eyes were green, and she didn't have a tiara, only a green stone. Her Uniform was various shades of green as well. She wore boots to her knees, and her gloves came to her wrists. Both Mirai boys looked at her in fear. (Mystery Scout- YEA! YOU SHOULD! I CAN KICK YOUR MOTHER F--- *Is sedated and dragged off*) Gohan, however sensed no danger from her and stepped towards her.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. She smirked.  
  
"C'mon Hybrid. Can't you tell one of your own?" She asked. Gohan didn't understand her. She laughed at his confusion. Using one foot she pushed herself into a standing position. She walked towards him.  
  
"Are you stupid as well?" She asked, half smirking. Still, Gohan didn't understand her. She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could. The surprise caused him to fall back. But this wasn't possible! She was a scout! She couldn't have been a Saiyan! Both Mirai boys rushed at her, but before they could do anything to her, she had vanished. Chibi Goten helped his brother stand.  
  
"Gohan? Where's Serena?" He asked. Gohan sighed. He looked his little brother in the eyes. Then he looked at Mirai Goten. If the Mirai Boys were uncertain of her living or dying, then...then that meant...  
  
"I don't know Goten, but she's okay." He said. Chibi Goten smiled. Mirai Trunks lifted Chibi Trunks by the back of the shirt and flew off with him. Gohan, Chibi Goten, and Mirai Goten flew towards home. As they left, a new figure walked up. He leaned over and picked the Eternal Teir up. He then turned to watch them leave. Mirai Goten, who had known Serena the longest out of everyone, was pretty much mentally yelling, cursing, and beating himself up. He wanted to cry but couldn't. He could do nothing, but fly.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid...!" He repeated over and over, like a broken record. Chibi Goten looked at his future self.  
  
"Hey...y'know...she might not be dead." He said, half smiling. Mirai Goten looked at him.  
  
"I mean...so what if we can't feel her power. Or find her body. We never found the crystal, now did we?" He asked. Mirai Goten nodded.  
  
"So...she could be alive. Just hurt." He explained. Even though the idea had a better thought...the thought she might not be dead...Mirai Goten still couldn't accept it. With a burst of energy, he sped up.  
  
At Capsule Corp...  
  
"Come on! It's time to eat!" Bulma called to Mirai Trunks. He didn't respond. He locked his door, and turned his CD player on. It was one of the CD's he had brought from the future. By some group called the 'Three Lights'. (A.N- In a later story, Chibi Trunks, and Chibi Goten become big fans of the Three Lights.) Bulma walked in. She then stopped to listen to the unfamiliar music.  
  
"...'Search for Your Love'." Mirai Trunks said. Bulma blinked.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"The name of the song. Written by the Three Lights." He explained.  
  
"Who are the Three Lights?" She asked.  
  
"Popular group. They haven't come here yet though. I used to be one of the biggest fans. Number 2. Some high school snob was club member number one. They just...disappeared one day." He explained. He turned the music down. He was laying on his bed, burying his face in his pillow.  
  
"Serena's dead..." He said. Bulma nodded. Chibi Trunks told her what had happened.  
  
"I never thought I'd see her die again..." He said, looking up. Just then, a sound was heard. Both looked to the window. There, standing in the room, was the new scout! She half smiled and walked towards Mirai Trunks and Bulma.  
  
"Nice place ya got here Hybrid boy." She said.  
  
"Trunks, what does she mean by 'Hybrid'?" Bulma asked. Mirai Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I think she's referring to my mixed blood." He explained. The scout's face seemed to lighten up.  
  
"Hey, Hybrid boy isn't as stupid as his buddies!" She congratulated. She stepped up into reaching point. Bulma didn't know what was going on. Mirai Trunks braced himself for an attack. The scout reached up and slapped him as she had to Gohan. The main guard of Crystal Tokyo fell back. Though he didn't out of shock as Gohan had, he fell back from the sheer force. The entire right side of his face stung horribly, and a bruise was beginning to form. Bulma was to shocked to say anything. The girl laughed.  
  
"Figures. Hybrid boy can't take me out. Oh well. Hmph. Look Hybrid boy, you wanna try and protect the Moon Princess? Fine by me. I know you're gonna fail but oh well." She scoffed and walked back to the window. Just as she jumped out, Bulma caught sight of something.  
  
'A...tail?'  
  
At the Son House...  
  
Poor Mirai Goten was going through what Mirai Trunks was. Chibi Goten was trying to get him to respond to something. ANYthing!  
  
"You in there?" He asked, poking his future self's nose. He tried to think of something. He snapped his fingers and hurried downstairs to get a glass of water. Once, when Gohan had become depressed over something Rini dumped ice water on his head. Chibi Goten decided if it worked on Gohan, then it would work on himself. He came back upstairs, water in hand. He floated over Mirai Goten slightly and dumped the water on him. This provoked a reaction.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi, Rini, Gohan, and Goku all ran in to see what happened. The Saiyan's were at Super Saiyan, while Rini had transformed. Laughing was heard. Mirai Goten, who was soaking wet looked up. There was the same Scout from earlier but she was different. For one, she was around Rini's age, and she had a tiara. Both warriors from Crystal Tokyo froze.  
  
"That was funny!" She giggled, holding both hands over her mouth in an attempt to control her bubbling giggles and laughs. It didn't help. She stood in the window. Finally she calmed herself enough to speak.  
  
"I'm 'apposed to tell you that if you think it's over then you're all really a bunch of...what was that word Terrina used? Um...well I dunno what Terrina said for me to say...you're all really dumb." She said. Her words reflected a young age. This confirmed to Mirai Goten that she was who he thought she was. The same for Rini. The little girl wanted to say something to Mirai Goten, but 'Terrina' had instructed her not too.  
  
"All right. I did what I was 'apposed ta do. Um..." She said. Her stomach growled loudly. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Before I leave can I eat?" She asked. She bolted past Goku and headed for the kitchen. Everyone followed and there she sat, refrigerator door wide open, eating. She looked up and smiled. Then in the blink of an eye, she vanished. Everyone looked around. Just then the phone rang, and Chichi went to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Hi Bulma. Yea? Well, sure we can come over. Yea. Okay. We'll be there soon." She said and hung up. Everyone left for Capsule Corp.  
  
Dead Moon Circus.  
  
"Zirconia." A female voice said. Zirconia looked at a shadowed mirror.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Who am I?" The voice asked again. Zirconia smiled.  
  
"Why, you are the beautiful Queen Nehereineia, true ruler of the White Moon." He responded.  
  
"What is our goal?" Nehereineia asked.  
  
"To capture the dreamer to take over the golden Kingdom, deep within the earth." He responded again. Nehereineia's tone became harsh.  
  
"So why haven't we?" She demanded. Zirconia cringed.  
  
"Sailor Moon destroyed the Sailor Clones. But she will come once she learns her friends are in danger." He said. Nehereineia smiled.  
  
"Good. Bring her here Zirconia. Allow me to see the White Moon Princess." She ordered. Zirconia bowed and turned to 4 different Mirrors, each rim colored a different color. Shouting could be heard.  
  
"Try all you like Sailor Scouts. You'll never escape." He taunted. Venus stopped and concentrated. She tapped into the Sailor Brainwave pattern of Sailor Moon. She simply said 'Destroy the Circus' and had to exit it. It was a risky procedure, that didn't always work, but it was worth a try. She had to get Serena here. She resumed to hit the thick glass.  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
"So you say you saw this little Scout?" Mirai Trunks asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"And you saw that Scout from earlier? Only Bulma saw a.a tail?" He asked back, not believing what he had heard. Mirai Trunks nodded as well. Just then Vegeta's sharp hearing heard soft labored breathing, and coughing. He turned to the bushes. There, looking like something the cat had dragged in, was Serena. Everyone looked this time. The Mirai Boys couldn't believe it. Serena coughed again, and weakly smiled. Chibi Goten ran over and hugged her. She fell when Chibi Trunks hugged her as well. She giggled and hugged back.  
  
"S.Serena? Where were you?" Chichi asked. Serena thought back.  
  
Flashback.  
  
No time to move! Serena closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her. She realized it wasn't going to. She looked up. Time had stopped. A swift figure knocked her out. She woke up hours later laying down. Loud coughing was heard. She looked at the man who had saved her. He chuckled.  
  
"Heh.if my wife finds out I'm here, she'll kill me." He said, looking at her. Serena gasped.  
  
"Serena, You know what you have to do. Go home." He said.  
  
"You're."  
  
"I know. Don't tell." He whispered. Serena nodded and ran off.  
  
End of Flash back  
  
"That's not important. What is, is the fact we have a new mission. It's time to fight everyone." She said and turned in the direction of the Dead Moon Circus. She wiped black blood from the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Let's go to the Gathering Place, because that is where our true dreams always exist." She said and ran off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
YES! YES! YES! I finished this chapter BEFORE MIDNIGHT!! AND IT'S POSTED! So what do you think?!  
  
Terrina: I think you're a dork.  
  
Shut up! Okay then. So then. Fans of 'A True Friend', here's the deal. All of my stories take place in the same SM/DBZ world, just different time lines. 21 is what would have happened if Trunks didn't come the first time. Since he did, she managed to become a Senshi, okay? Good. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


	19. Beginning of the End, Part Two. The Saiy...

Beginning of the End, Part Two  
  
The Saiyan Sailor Guardian  
  
  
  
The Dead Moon Circus was having a 'Talent Show' to find stars. Serena and the Mirai boys noticed the huge line of girls. Mirai Trunks looked around. Off to the side, crouched under a tree, was the little scout! Mirai Trunks blinked.  
  
"Terra...?" He asked and walked over. She pretended to ignore him. Mirai Trunks dropped to his knees and hugged the little girl. She didn't hug back.  
  
"Terrina Zephyr Chikyu'u Mamore!" He yelled. (A.N- Terrina is her first name, Zephyr is her Saiyan name, and Chikyu'u Mamore is her warrior title. It's A.K.A her full name, and it's only used if she gets in DEEP deep doo- doo.) 'Terrina' looked at him with a very lazy look. (A.N- Read Sailor Moon SuperS book 3, the Exam Cram Battle three. You'll see this look made by Raye) Mirai Trunks growled.  
  
"Do you know how worried I was?!" He shouted. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Sorry. But Terrina kept me in trainin'." She explained. Mirai Goten ran over, and knelt down, looking for any visible scars, not trusting this other Terrina. Everyone else watched. The little girl giggled, in a very cute way.  
  
"That tickles!" She said. She blinked and shook her head. 'Terrina' ordered her to keep an eye out for trouble. And unfortunatly, 'Terrina' considered the Saiyans and Scouts trouble. She lazily smiled up at the Mirai Boys.  
  
"It's ironic brother..." She said to Mirai Trunks. He blinked.  
  
"Terrina hates every Sailor Scout and every living Saiyan...and she's both. So does that mean she hates herself...and me as well?" She asked. Those who had gotten over the little scout referring to Mirai Trunks as her brother almost fainted at what she had said about this other Terrina. A Saiyan AND a scout?! The little girl hugged Mirai Trunks. He hugged back. Just then her head snapped up. She pushed her older brother away and ran into the Circus Tent. Mirai Trunks stood.  
  
"Terra, wait!" He called. He went after her. Everyone followed them.  
  
"Wait a second Trunks!" Serena called. Mirai Goten looked back.  
  
"He won't hear you right now! Terra could be in danger!" He called back.  
  
"Who's Terra?" She asked. Mirai Goten stopped. He knew this question was going to pop up sooner or later. Sighing he turned around to face everyone.  
  
"Terra...is the promised reincarnation of a full Saiyan warrior named Terrina Zephyr Chikyu'u Mamore. We don't know how she got to Earth, or what happened to her in this time. At this point in time, she's around 44 or so. She is only awakened to activate other Sailor Scouts, but something went wrong and she managed to activate herself. So we were thinking of sending Terra here to find out what. Terra is also full Saiyan." He explained. Serena blinked.  
  
"What? Okay, so if her mother is human, how is she still full Saiyan?"  
  
"Lunarian magic. If you reach your maximum power in any life and die, Lunarian magic will expell any blood other than your blood from your past and will try and keep you in the race you were in if at all possible. If not then you have to try again. Terrina reached maximum power as a Saiyan before dying so Lunarian magic expelled human blood from Terra. She can never have Human blood." He said.  
  
"Okay then. So her past has this...green gem. Why doesn't the kid have it?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"That stone is called the stone of memories, and usually won't activate unless forced. All we know is it can't be removed. It's buried under the skin mostly, with branches wrapping aroud the skull and then jabbing into her mind. I was told that she became totally good and it shattered." He explained again. Just then, coughing was heard. Serena turned around. Mirai Goten just about had a heart attack again.  
  
"What...what are you doing here?! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" He demanded. The figure looked at him.  
  
"No. The more appropriate question is why you're all standing around when there's a battle to win!" He yelled back. Mirai Goten nodded. They all hurried inside...  
  
In the Circus...  
  
"Lord of all, to thee we raise. This our joyful hymn of..." The girl sang. Just then Terra ran in. She stopped.  
  
"Terrina, it's time!" She shouted. The music cut off. Terrina turned. The kids were stunned.  
  
"That's the Mugen Girl!" Chibi Trunks shouted. Indeed it was. She was always at the arcade when he and Goten were around with Rini. In fact, she was always where they were. She always wore large framed glasses and a Mugen Uniform with black tights. Because she was never seen without her Mugen uniform, even though the Death Busters had destroyed the entire Mugen Delta, she was dubbed the Mugen Gakuen Girl, or Mugen Girl. She scoffed at the others and glared down at Terra.  
  
"You let them follow you?" She asked. She jumped off the podium and landed before Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Especially these two? Are you that dense Zephyr?" She asked. She turned to face everyone else.  
  
"I can handel it. Go home kids." She said, walking back towards the crowd. Terra looked between the two groups and then followed Terrina. Mirai Trunks held her back. Terra blinked.  
  
"Terra, don't you dare go with her." He said.  
  
"I'm 512 years old." She protested.  
  
"I'm 1,008! I don't care how old you are. Terra, she's bad news!" He shouted. Terra pulled out of her brothers grasp and followed Terrina. Just then a burst of power struck the warriors. Serena instantly transformed into Sailor Moon. But something was wrong. She was only Super Sailor Moon. Lemres swarmed around.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She called. The attack did not work.  
  
"What the...?" She asked. Giggling was heard. Gohan reccognised it. He looked up, to see ParaPara standing over them.  
  
"Gem Hail!" She cried. Large stones dropped towards them. Mirai Trunks pushed Terra and Rini out of the way. He was knocked out in the process. Serena ran towards them, but the heat was so intense and couldn't breathe. Struggling for breath, the mysterious figure helped her stand.  
  
"Mirai Trunks was right..." She gasped, unable to continue.  
  
"Did we get lost in the amazon?"  
  
"Don't be fooled. This doesn't compare to the heat during a race. This is all fake."  
  
"You're right. This is disturbing time. It shouldn't be here."  
  
"One option. Destruction." Came the new voices. Serena faintly smiled and looked up to see the four outers. The Quartet turned to face them.  
  
"Who is it?!" VesVes shouted.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" The mysterious figure looked to Pluto, smiling. She gave a nod in his direction, and faced the enemies. She grinned.  
  
"Under the Heavenly star Uranus, soldier of the skies, I am Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Guided by the deep sea star Neptune, soldier of embrace, I am Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Protected by the silent star Saturn, soldier of death, Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"And guarded by the time space star Pluto, soldier of time, Sailor Pluto!" JunJun growled and looked to the outers.  
  
"You have more?!" She demanded, holding her own gem. Saturn held her Glaive up. JunJun fired a bolt of dark energy at them. Serena closed her eyes, expecting to be hit.  
  
"Silent Block!" Saturn cried, raising a large barrier. The heat vanished, and Serena stood up and ran to Mirai Trunks. She shook him. Rini was kneeling next to her guardian.  
  
"He'll be okay Sailor Moon. I'll stay with him. You have to fight." She said. For once Rini wasn't putting her down. Serena nodded and stood. She turned to the others.  
  
"It looks like we've got an ever tougher battle ahead of us." She explained. Everyone nodded. They began to walk off, when Terra turned back to Rini.  
  
"Princess, please take care of my brother." She begged and walked off. Rini kept watch over Mirai Trunks...  
  
Deep in the Circus...  
  
Sailor Earth looked disgusted at the fact of being around the others. She reminded Serena of Vegeta. She never made eye contact with the others, and if she did, it resulted in a sharp glare that would have sent even Cell running away, crying. Terra didn't really care one way or the other. She stayed by Sailor Earth's side. Serena decided to break the silence.  
  
"So you're a Scout too?" She asked. Sailor Earth didn't respond, but Terra did.  
  
"Uh-huh!" She said. Sailor Earth put a hand on the child's shoulder. She said nothing else. There was another peroid of silence. This time Vegeta broke it.  
  
"What are we wasting our time here for?" He demanded, turing towards the path leading even deeper into the circus. Before anyone could stop him, Sailor Earth spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Vegeta." She said. He looked back to her.  
  
"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" He demanded.  
  
"I know you Vegeta. You're just like the others who are dead." She stated.  
  
"How would you know?!" He demanded. She opened her eyes slightly. (VERY Haruka-ish) She opened her mouth to say something as well.  
  
"I..." She began. Just then the lights came on. They were in the center ring. The Saiyans (This includes Earth and Terra) shielded their eyes, while it didn't seem to bother Serena much. Familiar laughing and giggling was heard. Just then a yell from Chibi Goten brought everyone to their senses. There, standing over a tiger cage and holding Chibi Goten, was VesVes. More spot lights came on. JunJuna was balancing on one hand and breathing fire, ParaPara was riding a unicycle on the highwire (She has more guts than I'll ever have.), and CereCere was swinging on the trapeze.  
  
"Welcome!" VesVes greeted. Chibi Goten tried escaping but just couldn't. Terra hid behind Mirai Goten.  
  
"Welcome!" JunJun greeted.  
  
"Welcome!" ParaPara greeted.  
  
"Welcome! The Dead Moon Circus invites you to the depths of the underworld!" CereCere called. ParaPara held up a gem.  
  
"Gem Gummy!" She called. Everyone was covered in...  
  
"Gum?" Sailor Earth asked. Everyone attempted to free themselves. Sailor Earth raised a hand to the gem in her forehead. A green light disentigrated the stuff. She collapsed to her knees. Serena looked amazed at Earth's powers.  
  
"If you can do that...why didn't you destroy this place earlier?" She asked.  
  
"Look at me freak. See how much energy it requires just to dry up a little gum? If I did that to something as big as this circus, it'd kill me." She snapped. Serena didn't respond. Looking around, she saw a very....odd looking figure. Goku went to help Earth stand. She looked at him.  
  
"Touch me with that hand and I'll remove it." She threatened, helping herself up. She looked up to the figure.  
  
"Thank you very much for bringing us the dreamer. You are of no more use to us." It said, floating up.  
  
"No more use? Look 'handsome'," She began, making fun of his appearence. "We didn't come here to bring you the brat. We came to kick butt."  
  
"The only butt to be kicked is yours! It is your time to die!" It said, firing a bolt of energy at them. Sailor Earth grabbed Serena, and pulled her out of the way. But they were both hit. Everything went black...  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Serena. Serena, wake up." A female voice came. Serena wearily opened her eyes and looked around. Sailor Chibi Earth was waking her. Wait. It wasn't Chibi Earth. She had that green gem! Terrina smiled. She wore large glasses and was in a Mugen Uniform.  
  
"C'mon Serena, wake up. Time to eat." She said. Serena walked down the stairs putting her hair up. There was a LOT of food on the table. Terrina smiled.  
  
"Jelly or Jam?" She asked, setting some toast on the table. Serena smiled.  
  
"I want my Lime Marmalade! AH! WAIT!" She shrieked. Terrina blinked. Serena looked for her school bag. She couldn't find it.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" She yelled. Terrina grabbed her arm as she bolted for the door. She giggled and sat her back down.  
  
"Silly. I got you up early. You've got an hour." She said, smiling brightly. Serena sighed and began to eat. Then another thought crossed her mind. She jolted up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"MY MATH!" She shrieked. Terrina grabbed her skirt tail. She sat Serena down again, and held the satchal up.  
  
"Don't worry. I did it for you." She said. Serena was stunned stupid. This....'evil' girl had done her homework? This girl who considered her a freak was being NICE? They were walking towards Crossroads Elementary, when Terrina turned around.  
  
"I'm glad you're my friend Serena! It's been my dream! I'm so glad it came true!" She said, holding her arms wide. Serena stopped. Something wasn't right.  
  
'Can Terrina be this nice? Terrina seems cold and hateful...and I don't think she'd do my homework for me.' She thought. As Terrina walked on, Serena spoke up.  
  
"Terrina. Didn't you consider me a freak?" She asked. Terrina smiled and turned.  
  
"No Princess! I respect you more than anything!" She said. Serena was stunned...  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Freak. Wake up." Terrina whispered, kicking Serena's gut. Serena opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the circus, with Sailor Earth.  
  
"Wah...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She realized she was in a dark room, still in the circus. She became frustraited.  
  
"Darn it! I knew it was too good to be true! That Terrina was so sweet!" She grumbled. Terrina held a finger to her lips, to shush the upset girl. She continued to survey the area. Serena stood.  
  
"Where...?" She whispered. Terrina picked a direction and began walking. Serena became alarmed at the thought being left behind, and ran after her. Terrina smirked at her actions.  
  
"Scared?" She teased. Serena jumped at Terrina's voice and shook her head. Sailor Earth kept walking. She didn't really care if Serena followed her or got lost. She didn't like her much. She didn't like anyone, except for herself. If she didn't like you, you ammounted to nothing in her mind. Continuing on their way, they came up to a dead end, with a curtain acting as a door. Curious as a kitten, Earth pulled it away, to see a larger room. A familiar room to Terrina. The ground was littered with dead bodies. The decay was so bad, even covering their noses wouldn't spare the poor girls. Serena saw another curtain and ran for it, followed by Terrina. The next room was filled with a beautiful landscape. Rivers flowing, green grass, a lake. Serena found it odd that this room was beautiful, while the room before was filled with death. She said nothing and looked around.  
  
"Wow. So pretty." She said. Terrina began to get a headache. Serena walked forward, and the headache grew worse. She fell to her knees, unheard by her partner. Serena noticed a large set of gates. She walked forward some more. Unwillingly, Terrina summoned her sword to her side and stood, her eyes glazed over and blank. Reaching out to touch the gates, Serena was stopped by something poking her back.  
  
"These are the Gates to the Golden Earth Kingdom. I am their guardian. Anyone who sees them must die. Sailor Moon, not even you are an exception to the laws of the Earth. It is my sacred Duty to execute you..." Terrina said... 


	20. Beginning of the End, Part Three. Return...

Beginning of the End, Part Three.  
  
The Inners Return  
  
"What?!" Serena yelped, turning around to a very demonic looking Terrina. Her hair had grown out much longer, and that green gem was glowing. Her eyes looked...evil. Serena drew her Moon Scope.  
  
"Terrina, stop this!" She said. Sailor Earth swiped at her. Jumping back, She tried reasoning with the now psyco Scout. Sailor Earth couldn't hear her. She attempted to run her sword through Sailor Moon.  
  
"Terrina, listen to me! Why are you doing this?!" She demanded. Terrina ignored her, swiping at her again. Raising her Moon Scope high, Serena managed to block the fatal blow. Maybe King Kai's training wasn't wasted on her after all.  
  
"Terrina cut this out!" She cried, causing her locket to open. Before Serena could move, Terrina drove the sword through her chest. But for some reason, Serena didn't even flinch. Sailor Earth had yet to pull the sword out, and that cause torrents of energy to run up her arm and through out her body. Like Electricity. Sailor Earth stood there, her gem absorbing all the energy. As she was about to pull it out and kill Sailor Moon, a soft green light dispersed throughout her body. She stood there a moment, lost in memories. Many memories flooding throughout her body. Sailor Pluto...a starry night on a strange land...being taken from her home...dying without a chance...her 'father'...what did it mean? She pulled the sword out, and Serena blinked, unsure of what had happened. Sailor Earth dropped the sword, and doubled over in pain. Serena grabbed the older scouts shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Sailor Earth, can you hear me?" She asked. Terrina did the single most terrifying thing to Serena imagineable. She hugged her.  
  
"Wh...what's happening to me?" She asked. For the first time in over 30 years, Terrina was scared. Terrified. She had no idea what had happened to her. Serena hugged back. She stood, and offered her hand out. Terrina grabbed her hand and stood.  
  
"Let's not dwell on that. You said these gates would take us to the Earth Kingdom. Let's go." She said, smiling slightly. Terrina nodded and walked to the gates, pushing them open. Expecting another headache, she stopped in her tracks. When it didn't come, she walked through the gates followed by Serena.  
  
"What the...?" Serena asked. Expecting a beautiful sceanry like last time, it was dark. It looked like a nightmare. Terrina took this in slowly, her head throbbing now. But she did space out like she had earlier. That was good. Someone sushed her. Serena looked up to see someone she had never seen before.  
  
"We should be quiet. They might find us." He said. Terrina looked at him, and said something in a funny language. Serena had learned a few Saiyan words she picked up from Vegeta now and then, but this was new to her. She blinked at Terrina.  
  
"What...did you say?" She asked. Terrina laughed slightly and looked at the younger girl.  
  
"I asked him who he is. In English." (A.N- You liar. You cursed the poor guy out. But since this is a G raiting, I can't tell what you said) She replied, shrugging. Forgetting the strange man, Serena seemed interested.  
  
"Look Freak, I'll give you an english lesson later. So answer my question (A.N- It wasn't a question! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME!?) pal. Who are you?" She demanded. The man nodded.  
  
"I am Priest Helios. This is Elysion." He said. Terrina said nothing. She looked around in disbelief. Elysion? She pointed at him and said something in English again. He blinked, not understanding her. She sighed and tried again.  
  
"Don't lie to me..." She translated. (A.N- ......) He nodded.  
  
"I am not." He assured. She smiled a little, and stood back behind Serena. Helios walked on and motioned for them to follow. Both girls did. Terrina had a feeling of familiarness. This place...Had she been here before? They came to a cloudy lake with a shrine in the middle. Terrina looked around. She could see a young boy running inside carrying an infant. Serena blinked and looked back at her. Helios did too, but he knew what was going on.  
  
"You're remembering, are you?" He asked. Both scouts looked up at him. Both were confused. He blinked, and then smiled.  
  
"I should have noticed the similarity sooner. Yes. You are so similar to the late Earth queen. As you always have. You see Sailor Earth, 1,000 years ago, you died in infancy. That was the day your brother first entered this temple to pray." He whispered. Serena was curious.  
  
"Her brother?" She asked. Helios nodded.  
  
"Yes. Princess Earth's brother is Prince Endymion." He said. Serena looked to Terrina and gasped. She was Darien's sister? Yes. Her eyes were as green as a forest. An Earth shade. Helios noticed the discomfort she was expierencing and motioned for them to enter. They did so. Serena saw two women incased in crystal. This was quite disturbing.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked. Helios turned towards them.  
  
"The shrine maidens. They sleep in a clensing effect, untouched by the nightmares. Now come. I have something to show you." He said. Terrina followed, but Serena stayed behind to look around. Walking a bit, Terrina's head began to hurt. She reached up to rub her gem. Did it feel....looser? Helios led her to a room in the back. Terrina looked in, and gasped. There, suspended in a crystal, was herself. (A.N- Should I end here? Nah.) She walked closer.  
  
"What in the..." She demanded.  
  
"That is your Sailor Crystal. It took your form so that I may reccognise you easily. It was never sent with your body. Your gem was its opposite. It propelled it away from you. It is a temporary replacement though." He explained. Terrina nodded slightly and stepped forward.  
  
"For the past 1,000 years it has been gathering the energy required to expell your gem. But it isn't nessescary." He said. Terrina's head was hurting less and less. She walked to it. Helios held her back for a brief moment.  
  
"The power gathered by it...it will prove useful to you...but such power will also endanger this world. Be careful in how you use it." He warned. She nodded and walked closer again, holding her hands out and touching the smooth glassy surface. An old scar on her wrist opened and bleed. The crystal began to shimmer, and fade. The body within shrunk into a smaller crystal. Terrina reached for it. The gem in her forehead fell out and the crystal was absorbed into her body.  
  
"It's about time! I've been waiting on you!" A voice said. Terrina looked around. A slap brought her to her senses. She became confused at what she then saw.  
  
"I can't stay in a coma forever you know." It said. Reaching out, Terrina cupped the bubble in her hands...  
  
In the Circus...  
  
"I can't hold them off forever!" Chibi Trunks yelled back. He had used the crystal to erect a small barrier around everyone. But against the nightmares it was almost useless. They had been under attack since seperation. Everyone had found each other, but no one had seen Serena or Terrina. Everyone wondered if Sailor Earth had killed Sailor Moon. Mirai Goten, however had made it clear if that did happen, Senshi or no, he'd kill Terrina himself. The barrier began to flicker at an alarming pace. Gohan was sensing for Serena's power. He caught it every once in a while but it faded before he could lock onto it.  
  
"Trunks, give me 5 more minuets!" He yelled. The boy strained under the power. He felt it cracking ever so slightly.  
  
"You've got two at the most if that long!" He yelled back. Gohan looked around. Serena had, by far, the most OBNOXIOUS energy level he'd ever dealt with. He had learned how to read it, but he was still learning to find her from great distances. It still masked itself a lot. Then he got a solid lock on it. He turned to face the east. Just then the barrier faded. Nightmares swarmed around them. Then what seemed to be a cresent moon, knocked them away. Everyone looked. From a colum of light, two figures emerged.  
  
"Hold it! No one hurts my friends..."  
  
"And lives to tell about it!" Two very familiar voices rang out. The barrier compleatly gave out.  
  
"For Love and Justice...!"  
  
"Beautiful warriors in Sailor Suits!"  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And Super Sailor Earth!"  
  
"And in place of the Moon we shall punish you!" They said togather. Sailor Earth reached up and grabbed the crescent moon. Gohan realized something. It was her Tiara! Serena jumped over to the others, and caught Chibi Trunks as he collapsed. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks..." She whispered, setting him down gently. She looked around and realized someone was missing. She blinked and counted again.  
  
"Hey, where's Saturn?" She asked. Everyone looked to one another for an explaination. Then Uranus spoke up.  
  
"We don't know. We never found her." SHe explained. Serena turned and ran off. Goku stopped her, and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked. Serena smiled and simply gave him a thumbs up. She pulled away and kept running.  
  
"I'm going after Saturn!" She called back, leaving him in the distance. Goku would have gone after her, but Gohan was already a step ahead of him, running after her...  
  
Deep inside...  
  
"Hotaru?!" Serena called. An eerie silence answered. This was disturbing. It was so silent, she couldn't hear her own thoughts. It was as silent as death. She walked even deeper in. Something or someone called to her. Gohan caught up with her.  
  
"Serena, what's goin' on?" He asked, grabbing her hand. For an instant, he heard something. It was coming from Serena. It sounded a lot like the voice of Sailor Venus. Serena blinked and shook her head.  
  
"There's something down here..." She informed him, walking in even deeper. Gohan felt it too, and decided he should follow her. They walked togather for a few yards. Everyonce in a while, Serena became afraid of the silence and blackness, and his behind Gohan. It made her afraid. Every few feet, Gohan had to remind her to walk forward when she tried to stop. This was pathetic and sad.  
  
'I'll have to annoy her with this later.' He mentally noted, smiling inwardly. They kept walking untill they came to a room. The silence was broken by various shouts and pounding noises. Serena jumped slightly at the sudden noise change. She and Gohan looked around. They saw five mirrors, each with a different rim color. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Black. Looking around Serena gasped, and almost started screaming, causing Gohan to look up in shock. Looking into the Yellow Mirror, she saw someone who was supposed to have been dead. She, and Gohan, saw Sailor Venus... 


	21. Beginning of the End, Part 4. Devisive B...

Beginning of the End, Part Four  
  
Decisive Battle  
  
"V...Venus...?" Serena stammered. Gohan pushed her behind himself, to be safe. He wasn't taking chances this time. But this wasn't possible. He had killed Venus weeks ago. Venus had stopped pounding and seemed happy to see them. All though she didn't know who Gohan was she was still glad to see him.  
  
"Serena!" She said. Serena merely hid herself again. Venus became upset at this.  
  
"Serena it's me. Mina." She said, almost pleading. Gohan was the one to reply. He never like the inners. No one he knew did.  
  
"Leave Serena alone! Haven't you four done enough to her?! Or was that fight a set up so you could torment her more?!" He shouted. Venus took a small step back and glared at the stranger. Who was he to tell them what to do?  
  
"Just who do you think you are pal?!" She yelled. Obviously these two didn't hit it off...  
  
"I'm protecting Serena from you guys! And the guy Trunks referrers to as the 'Loser Darien'!" He shouted back. Serena had begun to ignore their yelling, and stepped towards the shadowed mirror. She reached a hand out, and felt the dark glass. It rippled like water. Curious, Serena stepped in, and was swallowed in blackness as Gohan and Venus kept arguing.  
  
  
  
In the Mirror  
  
  
  
It was dark. An evil presence loomed nearby. Serena shivered and hugged her body to keep warm in the cold air. Just then, a familiar energy caught her attention. She looked to the ground where it was coming from.  
  
"The golden power of the stars...from these pieces of glass and four orbs?!" She demanded. Kneeling down, she saw reflections of Goten in one and Saturn in the other. She smashed her fist into the one holding Goten, but it didn't do anything. Had she lost her power? A wicked laugh caught her attention. She looked up and an evil presence threw her back. A woman surrounded by the gloomy shadows grinned evilly at her.  
  
"You have come to me. I assumed that it would be that arrogant princess Sailor Earth to come after me." She said. Serena narrowed her eyes. She didn't know the woman, but somehow, she felt like she should have. Somehow, she was so very familiar...perhaps as a young child...and the story Mina would tell her...then it hit her.  
  
"You're the monster in the mirror! The one who eats crybabies! The one who ate up Sailor Earth!" She shouted. Now she knew...  
  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Welcome everyone!" Queen Serenity greeted. Princess Serena only hid behind her mother as the guests came in. It was a big party. The Earth Princess had been born and was coming to the Moon to receive the power of her star. It was rare that a member of the Earth family would come to the Moon, but she was going to be a Sailor Scout. There were many people. Even those from a world called Kinmoku arrived. They had only been recently accepted into the alliance. And a few people had tails. Serena found out quickly the tails were attached. Venus, who was about eight years older (Making her 12 at this point. Serena's 4), ran up. The little Princess went with her guardian giggling.  
  
"Shh. Come on. Let's go see the Earth Princess!" Venus whispered. Serena blinked and looked to the large doors that led into the queen's chambers.  
  
"Um...aren't we 'apposed to wait 'till later?" The Moon Princess asked. Venus grinned. She wanted to see the new scout badly.  
  
"Come on!" She said, opening the door. She heard feet shuffling, but as she pushed the doors open, there was no one in there but the baby. (A.N- But there WAS! The truth shall be told at a much later point)  
  
"See? Oh, look at how cute she is!" Venus whispered, gently lifting the infant into her arms. She had a shining green gem in her forehead. Cradling her in one arm, the Inner knelt down to let Serena see her. Reaching a small hand out, Serena gently touched her cheek. Venus smiled but a movement caught her attention. It came from the invaders mirror. Just then waves of dark energy poured out. Handing the baby to Serena, Venus held a hand up.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" She cried. The attack reflected and struck the baby. But the gem absorbed the damage. The dark energy struck the two princesses. Venus tried to block it off, but it was to powerful.  
  
"Scouts unite!" She commanded. The others ran to their aid, but not quick enough. In a flash, the girl had dissolved. Princess Terrina had died...  
  
  
  
End of Flash Back...  
  
" I repressed that memory...I hated myself...I thought I had killed Terrina...she was in my arms but...You killed her! You're the Mirror Monster who ate her!" Sailor Moon shouted. The thought had left her mind for years, only to return. She pulled her weapon out.  
  
"I punish you in the name of the Moon! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She shouted. Nehereineia used her dark energy to reflect it, like a mirror would. She really was a mirror monster! The attack came back at her. Clasping her hands, Serena prepared for the end. However, the attack struck the mirrors, shattering them both at once. The shards flew everywhere, some pieces striking the 'Mirror Monster'. But now Goten and Saturn were free. Goten looked around, confused for a moment, but smiled when he saw Serena.  
  
"Serena!" He shouted and ran over. She kneeled down and hugged him. She thanked the heavens he was safe. Standing she turned to the Mirror, where Gohan was furiously pounding, trying to crack it. Hotaru kneeled down and took the four stones.  
  
"Gohan! I found Goten and Saturn! You have to break the mirrors all together!" She shouted. Gohan nodded and powered up. Using his Ki, he extended a barrier around his body. It blew the mirrors out together. All the Inners, Serena, Goten and Hotaru stepped out. Goten ran to his brother. When Serena saw Venus she followed Goten, and hide behind Gohan. Venus smiled.  
  
"You came..." She said. Serena whimpered and grasped to Gohan's GI. The girls looked upset. Jupiter stepped forward, only to find a Ki ball in her face. Gohan was less that happy. Saturn dropped her Silence Glaive between them.  
  
"This isn't the time! We're all Sailor Scouts! We must beat the enemy!" She said. Sailor Earth stepped forward.  
  
"I agree. Your arguments over the Princess will get us no where." She said, holding her sword, grinning. She had led the others to their position. She pointed to the mirror.  
  
"Besides...I have a little business with her..." She explained. Then her earrings began to change. On her right ear, the green gem turned to pearl and becoming a dangling crescent moon, with the left earring became like Super Sailor Moon's Earrings. They were uneven lengths. She pulled the left one out.  
  
"Crescent Boomerang!" She shouted, throwing it at the mirror, striking a gem in the frame. The rest of the glass exploded. Venus gasped.  
  
"That's my attack!" She shouted. Earth caught the weapon and returned it to her ear, while it was at its normal size. She turned to the Inner.  
  
"Well Sailor V...now it's mine." She said. A wave of Dark Energy flew at Sailor Earth. Before she could react, Goku pulled her away. Nehereineia's voice came from the mirror.  
  
"Cursed Saiyan Brat! But now I am free!" She said. Sailor Earth growled and said something in English again. Venus nodded in agreement. (A.N- Let's not forget, Mina is fluent in English) Mercury pulled out her computer, as Mars pulled out her Anti-Evil Wards.  
  
"Disperse Evil Spirit!" She called, throwing the talisman at the Dead Moon Queen. It didn't work. Mercury kept typing. Vegeta looked over.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing?" He demanded. Mercury didn't look up.  
  
"Finding her weak point. She's like a mirror. Light based energy will turn to dark energy and give her power...our energy will be reflected...it seems physical attacks can do some damage if any." She explained. Vegeta turned his head.  
  
"That proves it. You should have learned some decent fighting skills instead of those useless little magic tricks of yours." He scoffed. Jupiter ran over and landed a kick to the gut, unfortunatly Nehereineia blew her back. She fell to the ground coughing.  
  
"There goes that plan..." She groaned. Sailor Earth jumped in and swiped with her sword. She too was thrown back. Landing on her feet and retained her balance. She wiped her mouth. Just then Nehereineia grabbed her by the throat. Serena grabbed her weapon.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She called. The attack reflected, and came at them.  
  
"Where are we?" Serena asked. Neptune looked around.  
  
"Shoot! The reflection! We're inside Sailor Moon's attack!" She told them. Gentle laughter could be heard. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source. Suddenly, they were standing in the queen's chambers. This wasn't a memory. This was reality!  
  
"Queen Serenity?! Where are we?" Uranus shouted. For some reason, she didn't know they were there. Serena noticed Nehereineia's mirror.  
  
"That mirror...Why is it here?" She asked. She looked back to her mother who was holding a baby. The baby was smiling and giggling.  
  
"Let us celebrate on this joyous occasion!" Serenity said to the four Inners. They were only eight years old. The scene changed. It was a party. Many people were there, holding gifts.  
  
"Long live the Queen!" They shouted. Just then a gloomy shadow draped over the party. The guests became alarmed, dropping their things. The Inners looked for the source.  
  
"Yes...Long live the Queen..." A wicked voice mocked. The girls turned to see a dark woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"Surely you hadn't forgotten me? The most joyous occasion on the Moon, and I have been forgotten?" She asked. One of the palace guards took the baby, as the Queen and Scouts confronted the evil queen. The older Venus held her head.  
  
"Now I remember...One uninvited guest..." She said. Chibi Venus glared.  
  
"You don't come from the Moon!" She shouted. The older Mercury brought her hands to her mouth. She looked on and her younger self, who seemed worried, looked on from behind Chibi Mars. The Z warriors watched on, viewing this moment of the past. This proved those Inners weren't always bad. Even Gohan started to rethink his hatred.  
  
"She came from deep within the Moon...she came dragging in her Black Shadow." Mercury stated. Moon and Earth watched together.  
  
"She invaded our world so quietly, we never noticed...the Moon was still a bright star back then..." Moon said. Earth growled softly.  
  
"We never knew evil was drawn to good...No one knew the light attracted the darkness..." She whispered. It was almost as if she was afraid she'd be seen. Chibi Mars stepped forward.  
  
"Tainting our Holy Place! You're the invader!" She called, holding her Talisman. Queen Serenity made a gesture, signaling for Mars to stand down. Nehereineia grinned wickedly.  
  
"I too am queen of a Moon Kingdom." She said. Serenity tried reason.  
  
"If you seek peace, then I welcome you, but if you bring hatred, then I must have you banished." She explained. Nehereineia's black, wicked aura spilled from her body like a fog. The girls began to choke on the thick smoke. Nehereineia laughed.  
  
"Queen, you need me." She said. Serenity grabbed her Crescent Moon Wand and Silver Crystal. She combined the items and stood defensively.  
  
"Give me your hand and embrace the darkness. We share the same origin. You need darkness and Darkness needs light. Accept it Serenity. Your light draws the darkness to you." She said. Serenity raised the wand and the silver light radiated from it.  
  
"Then I shall seal you in darkness forever!" She called, using the wand to trap the wicked queen in her Mirror. The white gem on top turned black as it sealed her power in itself. Nehereineia was not finished yet. Her evil laugh filled their minds.  
  
"Then I place a curse on your beloved Moon Kingdom!" She shouted, her presence hovering over Princess Serenity. The baby began to cry and wail.  
  
"Your kingdom shall fall before the Princess sees her throne! No matter what, your happiness will be doomed!" She called. She was finally sealed away...Serena looked around. She hugged Sailor Earth in terror. That scene...was too much for her. The Dead Moon's queen laughed.  
  
"It seems my curse has been realized." She said. Pluto finally spoke up. She had had enough with the lie of this so-called curse.  
  
"That's not true!" She shouted. Everyone looked to her. Gripping the Key of Time she glared into the darkness.  
  
"You never cursed our Moon! It was doomed for thousand's of years! Ever since I had to force the Gem into Terrina's skull long ago! You know about her cycle of lives! You knew the savior of the Mon would have died!" She shouted. Then she looked down to the ground, mad. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Sailor Saturn spoke up.  
  
"Then disasters began to happen...one by one. But you did nothing!" She shouted. Goku became angry at this.  
  
"How can you destroy the lives of innocent people for your own gain?!" He demanded. Serena gathered herself.  
  
"And how can you kidnap an innocent child and use his hopes and dreams for your evil gain? I won't allow it! I punish you in place of the Moon!" She shouted. Dark Energy was blasted at them. Before Sailor Moon could stop it, another small group joined.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The annoyingly familiar voice shouted. Those from the future had arrived. The mysterious figure grinned slightly.  
  
"I'm fine now. Helios healed me." He explained. Chibi Earth ran behind Sailor Earth. Her Tiara and Earrings had morphed as well. Terrina pushed her away. Chibi Earth lost her footing and fell to her bottom, with tears in her eyes. Mirai Trunks was ready to kill the girl for that, but he noticed something...  
  
"I can't defend you anymore Terra. I can't fight only for myself anymore...and you are me. I have to fight...and defend my family now. And so do you!" She said, smiling brightly. Chibi Earth nodded and stood. She drew her own sword. But Nehereineia struck them both down. Both were completely powered down. Mirai Trunks grabbed his sister and held tightly.  
  
"We'll all be killed!" He yelled. Terrina remained unconscious. Sailor Moon was fighting the nightmares off on her own, flaring her Aura when they came close, and resting before they came back. But it was using a lot of her energy in the process. Sailor Venus looked at her friend. The fighting had done so much to her. She was so focused. So determined to win. She wasn't running or asking for help. Her uniform was shredded. Her hair was falling apart. The Sailor Clones had hurt her more than they could have imagined. She fought so desperately now to save the friends she had left. To save the people she loved.  
  
"SERENA!" She called. There was nothing they could do. Terrina began to open her eyes. Her eyes, which had been green before, were now a dark color, like the other Saiyan's. Her power was gone. Nehereineia laughed.  
  
"Foolish children. I will use your own powers to destroy you all!" Terrina growled and flared her own aura. For some reason her anger began to power her up again.  
  
"Power cannot be taken! Power is created! And Power cannot be created alone nor can it be used alone!" Terrina yelled at the Dead Moon Queen. Her Aura destroyed the Nightmares. New voices came up.  
  
"Princess Venus!"  
  
"Princess Jupiter!"  
  
"Princess Mars!"  
  
"Princess Mercury!" The girls were speechless. The Sailor Guardians! The ones who came to them when they couldn't transform in the mirrors! Another group of voices came up.  
  
"Princess Uranus!"  
  
"Princess Neptune!"  
  
"Princess Pluto!"  
  
"Princess Saturn!" Four more Sailor Guardians! The eight Scouts became princesses.  
  
"We are you Sailor Power Guardians. It is time once more for us to change. Help Princess Serenity! Call upon your mother castles!" Guardian Saturn said.  
  
"Marina castle of my mother Star Mercury!"  
  
"PhobosDeimos castle of Mars!"  
  
"Io castle of Jupiter!"  
  
"Magellan Castle of Venus!" Terrina watched in awe. They had power she would never have. Power she could never create. Because she was always alone. She turned to Mirai Trunks. Then to Terra. Why was it Terra was so much more powerful?  
  
"Miranda Castle of my star Uranus!"  
  
"Triton Castle of my star Neptune!"  
  
"Chiron castle of my star Pluto!"  
  
"Titan castle of my mother star Saturn!"  
  
"Crystal Palace of the 30th Century! Your Power!" The outers and Mini Moon called. Terrina wanted to help. She wanted power to help! She wanted to save the world! A final voice rang out like a bell.  
  
"Princess Zephyr!" Everyone looked. A Sailor Guardian came to Terrina. It smiled. No. It wasn't a Sailor Guardian. It was an Android! But how?  
  
"Why hide yourself? Give your power to Princess Serenity!" The guardian said. Terrina cupped her hands around the orb of light the guardian was in. She began to cry.  
  
"I am alone Guardian Earth. I have no castle. I have no kingdom. I have no family or friends. I have no Sailor Team anymore." She cried. Tears spilled down her face, as she spoke. Then she smiled.  
  
"If...if I cannot call upon a castle... I will call upon myself!" She said. Her Mugen Uniform became a low cut solid green dress. She had solid puffy sleeves exactly like Serenity, only transparent green material fell from them, and down her arms. Her hair was tied back with a red bandana, too. Her eyes became green again as her power fully returned to her. Her energy joined the power of the others and gave Serena even more strength. She drew the Eternal Tier  
  
"Star light! Protect us! Sailor Crystal Power of the Solar System! Gather thy power into this Eternal rod! Silver Moon Crystal Power!" She cried. Stars formed on their chests.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pink Moon Crystal Power!" Terrina nodded. This was what she had awaited for so long. To help her Princess. Now was her chance.  
  
"I do not have the power of a star in my heart Princess...I do have this planet! Earth Planet Power!" Her energy joined the others.  
  
"All of our Powers Scouts! Right here, right now!" She called to them. They transformed. They all went Eternal.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon called. Nehereineia began to age. She became as old as Zirconia, and looked just like him.  
  
"No! I am the forever beautiful Queen Nehereineia!" She shouted. She looked to the mysterious figure, and unleashed a powerful burst of energy at him. Just then, she and her power were sucked back into the Mirror. It cracked and became worthlessm disentigrating. The sun began to rise, and the eclipse began to end. Serena sighed and looked to the sky.  
  
"Finally...the long nightmare is finally over..." She said, remembering a time long ago...  
  
  
  
Flash Back...  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity, who seemed to be around 3 years old, walked into her mother's study crying. The queen looked up from what she was doing.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked. Serenity crawled into her mother's lap, still crying, spilling tears onto the white cloth.  
  
"I can't sleep. Venus an' them told me a scary story...is it true a monster lives in the mirror and eats up crybabies?" She asked. Serenity put the book down, smiling slightly. She hugged her daughter, not willing to tell the truth of Nehereineia.  
  
"Serenity, we all have a star in our hearts." She said. Serenity looked up sniffling. Her crescent Moon appeared.  
  
"A star?" She asked her mother.  
  
"Yes. Evil and darkness will be drawn to it. Show a tear, or a drop of fear and the darkness will grow and consume the light..." She explained. Serenity listened closely.  
  
"You must always keep the star in your heart shining. That is your most important mission Serenity..."  
  
  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
  
  
"Helios? Wake up!" Chibi Goten said. He didn't respond. Rini knelt down next to them and felt for a pulse. She could not find one. Goten became quite upset. If it weren't for Helios, he never would have met Serena, and never would have become friends. Tears streamed down his face. Seeing him cry, caused Rini to cry too. She had never seen him cry before. Never. The tears fell from her face and she became enraged.  
  
"Wake up! WAKE UP!" She shrieked at the lifeless body. The crystal from the future, which Goten had been holding emerged from his body, and cracked open into a flower. The light spilled onto his body, as his golden horn vanished. Goten dried his eyes and smiled. The priest began to wake up.  
  
"Yay! Helios, you're okay!" He said, hugging him. Helios blinked and chuckled, loosening the boy's grasp.  
  
"Yes, I am. I suppose your rage caused the 'sleeping' crystal to come forth once more." He explained. Goten remembered something.  
  
"Helios, when they captured me, they said they wanted the Golden Crystal. Why?" He asked. Helios pulled himself up.  
  
"To conquer..." He began when Terra ran inside the temple. She was smiling.  
  
"Lookie everyone! Come look outside!" She shouted with glee and ran back out. All three followed. Emerging from the temple, Helios was amazed. The land had been restored. Terrina stood behind him, still in her princess dress. She was smiling. For the first time since her Saiyan father's death, over 40 years ago, Terrina seemed truly happy.  
  
"It seems as if...a curse was lifted from me as well." She said. Serenity looked to the sky, when Saturn kneeled down behind her. The Neo-Queen turned, and saw the four small orbs in her hand. She gasped.  
  
"Saturn, this is...!" She began. Saturn looked up to her with her Violet eyes. They seemed to be pleading. Everyone looked to them.  
  
"Please. I need your Moon Power." She said. Serenity nodded, and looked to Chibi Trunks. He had the Silver Crystal of the present within him. The boy nodded as well and charged a Ki ball filled with Moon power. Throwing it to the queen, she amplifyed it and sent it to the stones. Saturn sat them onto the ground, and four airy figures emerged. Terrina became alarmed.  
  
"The Quartet!" She shouted. The outers got ready to fight. But instead of attacking, the four girls simply stood there and began to speak.  
  
"We...are Sailor Scouts, under the guidence of the four guardian aestroids of the solar system...Sailor Ceres."  
  
"Sailor Vesta."  
  
"Sailor Juno."  
  
"Sailor Pallas." They said. The scouts gasped. They were...  
  
"Sailor Scouts?!" Uranus demanded. The four nodded. Terrina grinned. It was true then. She HAD felt Star Power from that circus last month. She had felt them.  
  
"We were still supposed to be asleep, deep in the amazon. The Dead Moon Queen sensed the power of the stars and forced us awake into her nightmare." Sailor Ceres explained. They bowed to Rini. She blinked at the gesture.  
  
"We will be going back to sleep soon. It is still to early for our true awakening." Pallas explained. The four smiled.  
  
"We await the day we will awaken and guard you with our lives." Juno said. Rini gasped. Were they...? Could they, and Terra be...? Saturn took her friends hand.  
  
"Don't worry. Until then, she has us to protect her." The Scout of Silence said. The four smiled and vanished. Princess Terrina walked up to them, followed by Guardian Earth.  
  
"Come. Helios has relocated the gate to Elysion. It is at the Lookout." She said, gesturing to the large doors. Pluto bowed her head.  
  
"I must return to the Doors of Time." She said. Rini hugged the woman.  
  
"Do not forget. You and your guardians must return home soon." She explained. Rini nodded. She knew. They all knew. Terra frowned though. She would miss Terrina. Looking back to her frind once more, she walked to Pluto. Mirai Trunks blinked.  
  
"Puu...I'm ready..." She said. Pluto's smiled faded slightly. Mirai Trunks took her arm. She pulled away, and held her brooch.  
  
"I'm not the Terra you know Trunks...I'm 512 years old...the Terra you know is only 5...I came instead of her. Because she would have died. I'm sorry. It was for my own good." She said. Mirai Trunks's eyes widened slightly. Then he grinned and shook her hand. Terra floated up.  
  
"I'm glad...you understand Big Brother..." She said, vanishing with Pluto. Terrina looked to them. She sighed inwardly. This would be it.  
  
"You should go. Though, I will miss you. Kakarot, take care of Serenity. I'd hate to have to hunt you down and kill you." She said. Goku grinned.  
  
"Yea. Right." He said. Serena blinked, and Chibi Goten tugged on her hand.  
  
"Aren't you coming back with us?" He asked. Terrina looked to him, and kneeled down to his level of height.  
  
"No. I will stay in Elysion until Serenity turns 22. Seven Years. I want to learn more about myself." She said. Serena nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"Of course. I give you my permission." She said. Terrina smiled her famous evil grin. She stepped back, crossing her arms, and leaning her weight onto her left leg.  
  
"Did I ask?" She asked. Serena smiled and went to the gate. Everyone followed her. Terrina's smile became warm and friendly. The gates began to close and she called out.  
  
"Kakarot, I'll hunt you down if something happens to her!" She shouted. The gates shut and vanished. A tear fell out of her eye and on to the ground.  
  
"I swear I will little Brother..." She whispered. She turned and walked back inside...  
  
  
  
In Space, 3 months later...  
  
"Report!" A woman in gold armor commanded. A Sailor Scout bowed before her.  
  
"The Earth is at its most vunerable. Shall I begin?" She asked. The woman turned to the Scout, holding something in her hand. She crushed it. The Scout winced. Dropping it, the cold voice gave one last order.  
  
"Yes." The Scout bowed one last time and stood, letting her long Silvery- Blond hair fall to the ground.  
  
"As you wish Lady Galaxia..."  
  
  
  
The End...  
  
This is the end, but check back soon. There's going to be one more special Chapter posted, okay? 


End file.
